Inkling Fraternization
by SplatSplat
Summary: Falling in love with your co-worker might be banned in more than some establishments. Agent 4 and Marie are no strangers to this form of relationship. Watch as they grow into each other, lend an arm, and share each other's ink for the struggles and challenges life throws at them. I am not taking credit to any of these created characters, or their environments. Agent 4 x Marie
1. Chapter 1: Better Days

Chapter One: Better Days

The last few days saw an inkling bearing stylish ponytail and a slick outfit consisting of a hoodie and a pair of runners. Hard work, sweat, tears-through happiness or fear-lead to the costume being bought by a hardened and experienced inkling. Agent Four, through his adventures and love for the several arenas that began to cling onto him, he began to become a guide to those he saw more skillful than him. Even Marie, a popular and beloved pop-star, saw Agent Four as a reliable still boulder, but light and kind like a bubble. Agent Four and Marie however met before Agent Four's rise to his acclaimed position. Both inklings still remember the times that Agent Four wondered towards a grating where a Marie-in-need stood. That Marie from the past wore an elegant set of traditional clothing, and even an umbrella to accompany the set. However now, Marie's clothing looked more like Agent Four's usual set, a casual hoodie and a pair of nice comfortable sweatpants. It didn't seem like a popular and rich pop-star could wear such a thing, however, even Marie cannot deny how comfortable and convenient Agent Four's style is.

Style is not everything however, what matters more is the inkling that is behind the cloth or leather. An agent must be ready to drop everything comfortable, for something that will not get him or her inked. Agent Four knows this very well, too well.

"Hey Four, it's me," a soothing voice said, "I hope you're not busy, meet me at our spot."

Agent Four grunted. He tried not to complain, as he just sat down for a bite of the retired shoe-seller's food. Agent Four picked his backpack up, a long with his handy pair of dualies before turning to his left where the familiar grating sat on the ground. He swam before finally arriving at the destination.

"Hope I didn't pull you from something important, just get dressed and I'll tell you what's up," Marie calmly commanded before turning around, giving the male inkling some privacy.

While preparing his gear, Agent Four asked, "another Dr. Octavio situation, maybe Callie was squidnapped again, maybe-"

"No," Marie interrupted, "Sorry, that was rude. However, a new agent is set to arrive here. Gramps called her Agent Eight, weirdly enough, it was supposed to be Agent One Thousand Eight or whatever."

Agent Four giggled and smiled, "at that point we wouldn't be secret organization."

Marie saw his smile, turned away and giggled, she knew she would blush, whether she would like to admit it or not. She didn't know if she liked Agent Four or not. Admittedly however, she thought about it; she was afraid of being judged of dating an inkling younger than her, but, she knows Agent Four inside and out, she knows she would be happy with him. Right now though, her heart rests, she just exited a relationship she is less happy of acknowledging. Everyone knew about it though, including Agent Four. Agent Four was jealous during the year-long relationship. He was not very outspoken of his likeness of Marie, however, it was a linking that was more than strong. Agent Four was there through everything, from every argument and fight, which opened his fanboy perspective on her. If anything, being there for her made him more mature, and realized that Marie is more than a celebrity, she is an inkling with a heart.

Agent Four was finally done. He took a deep breath out, while adjusting every strap to make sure that he is as comfortable as possible. Marie heard all of the straps colliding with his vest, before turning around, confident that the blush dissipated.

She took a deep but silent breath before wetting her feet, "I feel like 'Agent Four' is not a very nice name calling a close inkling. However, I don't really have a nickname for you, so, sorry if 'Four' is an unfamiliar name."

Agent Four, the silent but happy inkling that he is, nodded and smiled. Marie took it as an approval before moving herself to the right. Her movement allowed more room to become available for Agent Four and his dualies to sit beside her. Agent Four sat beside her, before his stomach grumbled at the missed meal he once had five minutes ago. Marie smiled, "don't worry Four, I'll make sure your troubles are paid."

Agent Three, a familiar female face, quickly rolled outside the circumference as soon as she popped out of the grating. Cap'n Cuttlefish emerged, accompanied by a timid but new face. Callie also came out, immediately placing her hands on the shy octoling's shoulders.

"You'll be fine, if you can get out of a long tunnel full of taverns of death, and then surface up, what can you not do," Callie, the cousin of Marie, assured the newest agent.

"Here, let us start the conversation, I'm Marie, and this is Agent Four," Marie smiled.

"Hi," Agent Four calmly breathed out.

Without a single warning, Pearl and Marine leaped out of the grating, scaring everyone.

"Pearl you didn't have to swim that fast, they're not going to leave us," Marina groaned.

The bubbly, but tough, Pearl just smiled. Marina, the near opposite of Pearl, calmly walked over to Marie.

"Don't worry, this octoling remembered to do the news," Marina pointed to herself in a calm and collected manner.

Pearl walked over and stood beside Marina. Both the short and light Pearl, and the calm and collected Marina saw the subtle but crucial interactions between Agent Four and Marie. After waiting till Agent Three, Cap'n, and Callie took Agent Eight for a tour around every spot of the secret base. The four watched the three disappear around the corner. Then Pearl and Marina locked eyes with Agent Four and Marie simultaneously in an almost comedic way.

"So Agent Four, how are you," Marina calmly but attractively asked the agent.

Pearl attentively watched for any hint of jealousy in Marie's face. Miraculously enough for Marie, she kept her cool and stance. No sign of jealousy was shown. Marie used a fair amount of strength to make sure Pearl only saw what she wanted to show Pearl.

"I'm good, but hungry. I was pulled here-," Agent Four halted himself, being careful not to make himself look less reliable, "but hey, I'll just go back to the square later,"

Marie pulled Pearl's shirt to bring her closer to Pearl's tiny ears, "I know what you're looking for, don't even try."

"Awe that is quite unfortunate, I love seeing people grow into each other," Pearl winked.

"Was there an innuendo in there," Marie asked, knowing how Pearl is, "you're a surprising handful for your size."

Pearl playfully punched Marie's shoulder. Marina laughed with Agent Four, recalling funny misadventures and moments both witnessed. From Agent Four's funny fails in Rainmaker, to Marina accidentally mashing random characters into the teleprompter after seeing Pearl's cute smile, both had a lot to talk about. Everyone was surprised about Marina and Agent Four's surprisingly close friendship. No one knew an active-till-death inkling can connect so much with a calm and collected octoling. For better or for worse, this friendship sparked an awakening in everyone's minds. From the potentials of agents dating each other, to the reassurance that octoling and inkling can live peacefully together.

Marie grew jealous during the long conversation. She tried distracting herself with Pearl, admitting and revealing new revelations that circled her mind relating to Agent Four. Marina and Agent Four smiled, laughed a little, and shared some moments of good faith. As much as he tries, Agent Four's friendship with Marina always places fears in his mind that Marie might see love in between the two. Agent Four loved Marina, but only as a friend and mentor. Agent Four liked Marie, however, his mind cannot piece together if he loved Marie or not.

Marina closed her conversation with Agent Four, before motioning Pearl back to the grating. Pearl closed her teasing with Marie and swam through the grating. This left Agent Four and Marie alone together.

"Marie, why did you make me change into my hero suit? Everyone else was wearing their casual clothes, including you!" Agent Four asked in a giggly and light manner.

Marie, seeing Agent Four's giggly face, smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't know they would be wearing anything other than their agent suits."

Agent Four in an attempt to ensure his place in her life as a reliable and solid inkling whispered, "I'll do anything for you."

Both blushed, Marie, in an attempt to hide hers, turned away and whispered back, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2: Live and Love

Chapter Two: Live and Love

Agent Four's sweat poured onto his sweater bead by bead. As much as his sweater was designed to collect sweat, they darken quickly. Agent Four leaned on the walls of the entrance of the Battle Lobby. Leaning on his right leg are his pair of Hero Dualies. Although he cannot have his real Hero Dualies, the replicas can do well. Agent Four thinks that they have the same properties, and it would make sense, since both the replica and the real dualies have the same creator. He chugged half a large cup of the Splash Mob branded drink that Crusty Sean sells.

"Hey champ, catch," a fimiliar voice rung in Agent Four's ears.

Agent Four, without effort, caught the bottle that was flung at him. His right hand placed the cup beside his pair of dualies before looking at the bottle. The bottle reads "for champ." However, the sticky note fell and lead to an unlabelled generic bottle.

"Sorry Four, I had to be quick about throwing it together. I know you were going to throw yourself into another match," Marie apologized, scratching the back of her head.

Agent Four chuckled, "you know me too well, and it's fine Marie, I appreciate anything."

Marie leaned on the wall beside Agent Four. She turned to him, which made her happy, seeing him chug the bottle. In a blink, Marie thought of a mischievous plan. She began laughing silently but maniacally. This caught the attention of Agent Four, more off guard than anything, who innocently started to laugh with Marie, not knowing anything. Marie began laughing louder and louder. The surrounding inklings looked at Marie. Everyone was shocked, they thought how wonderful it was to be so close to Marie, but also how horrifying it is to see her the way she is now.

"Marie," Agent Four calmly whispered to Marie, trying to get her to explain what she's doing.

Finally, Marie can commence her evil plan, "You fell for it you young inkling! You drank all of it! And now, you shall see yourself fall in pain and in agony."

Agent Four laughed and giggled, "Marie, you look really adorable trying to look evil."

Marie laughed, knocking her out of character. Both shared a dose of laughter and fun. For Marie, she laughed at Agent Four's statement, even though she has heard him say those words multiple times. For Agent Four, he laughed because he just found Marie in her evil character so adorably funny.

"Woah, what are you going to do to me," Agent Four jokingly laughed.

"I will take your body as mine, young inkling," Marie attempted to respond in her evil voice, but failing.

"Calm down there Marie, were you brainwashed like Callie," he laughed out, "oh no, I guess I'll have to save you!"

Both laughed and laughed, despite the public reaction. The surrounding and passing inklings' only thoughts are; what is going on, and, who is this guy and why is he with Marie?

Marie placed a hand on Agent Four's shoulder, still breathing trying to recover from the laughter. Agent Four's breath heaved, having to recover from the previous match and the most recent bundle of laughter. Marie looked at Agent Four, which, in only a few seconds, he looked back, locking eyes.

Marie gulped. In an attempt to stop any awkwardness from ensuing, she lightly squeezed Agent Four's shoulder, "Kick their butts champ, I'll watch you climb to X rank. I know you can do it. Do it for me!"

Agent Four, in a quick move, smiled and winked while picking up his gear, "I'll climb to X. For you Marie."

Marie waved away Agent Four before he disappeared behind the double doors. She blushed while thinking about the last few words both exchanged.

"Do it for me," Marie whispered to herself.

Marie has always supported Agent Four and his endeavours to climb the ranks. She watched him push through and struggle. From the long and weighed climb to A, to the celebration of finally reaching S, she saw him enter all levels in his mind. Marie always thought of the final win that brought Agent Four to S, which is where he is right now, however, she will always remember the moment he fell from A all the way back to B. She sighed in knowing full well that she has helped Agent Four in every battle he has been through. Marie has helped him so much, that she took her hours upon hours of watching matches and making them into useful information that Agent Four can use. From timings to heat spots, she could be considered a mentor or coach to Agent Four, at least in terms of Ranked Battles.

Marie felt that someone was watching her. Her instincts lead to the window of the live studio of "Off the Hook." Marie's face straightened as she saw Pearl and Marina sticking their heads on the glass to try and get a closer look on the moment that just occurred. Their faces glowed of an adorable young inkling being fascinated by whatever they were seeing. In a joking manner, Pearl took a piece of paper, and with a marker, drew 10/10 on it, and stuck it on the glass for Marie to see. Marie, giggled and waved her hand in the air as a disagreement or a disapproval move. Marina threw a thumbs up and laughed before her and Pearl retreated back to their seats to record another session for the next hour.

Marie walked back to her surprisingly humble home. No one would expect an acclaimed pop-star to live in a medium-sized home, with rooms for only four people. Of course, their home had more security technology than the average apartment. Marie unlocked the door to the house before stepping inside her comfort zone. She did not waste any time before she opened her television and turned to the live battles.

By then, Agent Four has already completed a battle and is in the middle of one. Marie took a seat at the nearest couch and sat straight up. She is so fascinated by Agent Four's agility and speed. He's not only quick and agile, but accurate and precise. Every burst bomb either dealt a large chunk of damage, or splated a key area in the map. Marie always wondered if his skill was talent, or training. She always thought it was more talent than skill, she had to have a reason to pick him over any inkling in the square. Another thing she always wondered, is why Agent Four always go for the Hero Dualies Replica. Marie is yet to find a strong answer, but she leans on the fact that the rolling the dualies offers due to their lightweight designs, compliment Agent Four's mix of agility and precision aim.

The Clam Blitz ended, and Marie confidentially turned to the kitchen to grab a drink. Without a thought, Marie congratulated Agent Four on his win in her head, before finally the television displayed a KO for Agent Four's Team.

"Good job champ, really proud of ya," Marie whispered to herself.

Marie always found "champ" to be a good new nickname. She can either make it into a friendly or romantic sounding word, that will still encourage Agent Four. Moreover, it's simple and is consisting of one syllable, great for Marie. However, Marie thinks she needs to find a better nickname that would reinforce how close both inklings are, while also bringing both every closer and closer. And then it hit her. She wants to be closer to Agent Four. She stopped drinking, before starring off into the window.

"Do I actually like him?" Marie quietly asked herself.

"Seems like you do," Callie answered, leaning on the wall that connects the living room and the dinning room, "it's quite obvious."

Marie, now knowing that Callie heard and knows everything, asks back, trying to find an answer, "but why can't I tell myself that? I always think I do, but I flip-flop back and forth."

"Marie, you're starting to sound stubborn like me," Callie exhaled, "you've already half admitted it to yourself, so what's stopping you from admitting you like him?"

Marie opens her mouth to answer, but she cannot find an answer. She thinks about the question hard. Marie about to suggest an answer, is interrupted by her trusted cousin, "Marie, you're still heart broken from that last relationship aren't you?"

Marie is left dumbfounded, she begins to wonder if that is the case. If she still is healing from the last relationship. Callie leads Marie to the two-seater couch where it is angled towards the television beside the larger couch Marie sat on.

Callie places a hand on Marie's shoulder, "I am not telling you to move on, nor should I. But, learn from me. Maybe your future someone is not of the same popularity or richness as you. Maybe look to the humble guy that's arguably been there more for you than me. We might not find out his real name-if he even has one, but I know he'll help you through this. I'm sure if you let him be the doctor, he'll take good care of you..."

Callie sits up before retreating back to her room. Marie hums to herself, figuring if every word Callie uttered was true. She runs her brain in circles, hoping to find a solid answer. Nothing. She, however, leans on the fact that maybe she has a lead. Maybe liking Agent Four could help.

Marie walks back to the dinning room table where she unconsciously placed her drink. She takes a sip, in the hopes of recovering from the sweat she drenched herself with. Marie exhales in a refreshed state before looking up at the television to see her potential doctor once again.


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New Perspective

Chapter 3: A Whole New Perspective

In a warm but windy day, Pearl sat in front of Marina behind the public and open section of their live office. Marina drank some Tentatek Ink Recovery Soda while Pearl whined and cried about what they saw in front of the Battle Lobby.

"Marina, why wont they just get together!? Like seriously!" Pearl whined.

Marina, collected and knowing Pearl's short fuse, responded in a soft calming voice, "I don't know. However, I would just let them other inklings and octolings like whoever they want and leave them-"

"No!" Pearl interrupted in retaliation.

Marina sighed through her smile. She placed her soda down on the table beside the seat that reads "Marina" behind it. Marina can clearly see Pearl's energy. Pearl's blunt attitude may come out as immature and naive, but Marina has grown to Pearl's explosive personality. Marina continued to watch Pearl wail and moan, complaining about the same subject over and over again, to the point of repeating words. Pearl's white cephalopod tentacles blew every area of her face as she whips head face back and forth. Marina began to relax, looking down at her long dark tentacles that end with a teal tip. She began to ponder if her partner is one she can work with, or will they separate paths like Callie and Marie. Marina only kept it at the back of her mind, as a full thought of separation with the short white inkling is a wistful thought.

"Hey look, its Agent Four," Pearl announced, breaking Marina's few seconds of relaxation.

"And? What are you going to do? Grab him?" Marina giggled in the bizarre idea, "Like yeah just go out into the square and-oh my..."

Pearl's headwind disrupted Marina as she flung herself out of the backdoor, rushing down the alley, finally hitting the square. Agent Four's instincts forced him to look about forty-five degrees to the left. Upon stopping his head, the petite but loud inkling got ahold of his wrists and dragged him to the studio. This left any witness of the earlier instance to ponder how important Agent Four is, being visited by both Marie and Pearl. An odd observation, as no one knows Agent Four's real name. Behind the studio door stood Marina with her arms crossed, more or less impressed that Pearl got ahold of Agent Four without facing any resistance.

Marina sighed in impressiveness, "Pearl, no, we are not having a-"

"Marina not right now, we have to get some words with our fella," Pearl breaking Marina's train of speech, "We need some crucial information."

Agent Four looked to the left passing Marina. Marina caught a glimpse of Agent Four's pleading eyes.

"Pearl please," Marina chuckled.

"Agent Four, do you like Marie or not," Pearl asked while she lightly shoved Agent Four to a wall.

Agent Four, trying not to hurt Pearl's feelings, kept looking to Marina for help. Marina, received the obvious message.

"C'mon Pearl, cut Agent Four here some slack," Marina whispered grabbing a hold of Pearl's shoulders, "Please?"

Pearl in retaliation, shook Agent Four's sweater, "No, this information is crucial, and we need to find out. They must end up together!"

Agent Four gulped, "Yes."

Pearl quickly whipped her head to turn and look at Agent Four's blue eyes.

"Repeat there Agent," Pearl whispered, trying to sound intimidating.

"Yes," Agent Four repeated.

Marina, dumbfounded, tried to collect words as to express her thoughts. She knew he liked Marie, but it was never confirmed. However, Marina had a question to ask.

"Oh my goodness, Agent Four, why would you do that," Marina questioned Agent Four's mysterious action to give an answer.

"Don't worry Agent Four," Pearl attempting to reassure, "I will not tell a single inkling nor octoling."

"Nor jelly," Agent Four lightly asked.

"Not a single soul," Pearl spoke back.

Agent Four quickly tightened his grip on his gear before heading out into the alley, finding his way home. Marina watched the door slowly shut, before slowly turning to Pearl. She has never seen Pearl this excited or red. Pearl, trying to look innocent, smiled and waved at Marina, hoping for a smile back. Marina shook her head and lowered it. She tried hiding her smile, she cannot deny what Pearl just caused was amazing.

"Mouths are shut," Pearl announced with a smile.

"Mouths are shut," Marina echoed.

Agent Four slowly walked his way to his apartment, catching tracking eyes of both amazement and curiosity. He did not whimper a word after what just ensued. His squid phone rang, catching Agent Four's attention. The phone displayed the alert of an incoming phone call, with the name "Marie."

"Hello, I'm in public," Agent warned.

"No, I'm not calling for a mission, I saw your performance. A few more wins and you're on your way to S+," Marie proudly explained, "You're getting better and better by the second."

"Thanks," Agent Four looked around, ensuring no one is around to listen, "Marie."

Marie chuckled, "Everyone and their mother saw us hanging out in front of the Lobby, if you're trying to keep our connection secret, I kinda already broke it."

Agent Four smiled, "Eh, I'm fine with that."

"Congrats Four, you've grown a lot," Marie sailed back to the topic.

"Thanks Marie. You always say that though," Agent Four added.

"I just wanted to remind you that you're constantly growing. If you ever feel down, always know there will be a lot of things you can find down there that will make you look up," Marie explained, "I don't really want you to fall back down there. Back then, you didn't have had me, which when thinking about it, is a sad life."

Agent Four thought to himself, "Marie is pretty adorable..."

"Anyway, come talk to me anytime you want," Marie invited.

Agent Four was caught off-guard, but accepted the invitation anyways, "I'll keep that in mind."

Marie quietly giggled, "I'll see you then."

The call was ended and left Agent Four in front of the apartment building. Using his phone, Agent Four verified his identity, and was allowed to use inkrail. He swam through the inkrail to his floor. He walked to his room where he used a standard key to open it. His apartment room is bigger than the average room. Through hard work and perseverance, he inked enough to pay for this specific room. Upon entering, he was greeted with a small closet, where he threw his runners off, hitting the bottom. Agent Four closed the closet door before dropping his bag, and his dualies on the floor to lean on the hallway wall. The entrance hallway leads to the living room, where he turned on his television. He sat in front of the television where his comfortable leather couch sat. Agent Four put his squid phone on the armrest where he can charge the squid phone without a thought. Before his back can rest and be comfortable, his squidphone rang again.

Agent Four answered, and placed the phone on speaker, "Four it's me Marie, could you come down to my house real quick."

Agent Four without a thought, responded, "I'll be there right away."

"Take your time," Marie said before hanging up, not explaining a reason as to why Agent Four needed to be in her house.

Agent Four quickly placed his phone in his pocket, and brought his gear. Not knowing the reason, he slung his backpack onto his sore back and strapped the dualies to the side of the bag. He turned around outside of his room before locking the door and heading out. He began to wonder why Marie called. A slight emergency, maybe a talk, he does not know. Agent Four took a route to the train station, still pondering as to the reason why he was called down.

Marie, finally placing herself knee-deep, prepares. She tries to look pleasant, but not too unworldly. Approachable is the look she is trying to find. Marie settles for her most comfortable clothes, the same clothes she wore when she visited Agent Four. She brings up her sweatpants and tightens it. Afterwards, she places her sweatshirt over her head, blocking the mirror in front of her. With one swift pull, she is free to see herself again. She stares into herself, wondering a thousand questions. Marie begins to think if inviting Agent Four to her house for a reason that is not of duty work may bring some problems up. She also begins to wonder if opening herself to Agent Four is a good idea. Marie begins to straighten all of her clothes before exiting her room. Marie turns to the right, and walks down the stairs, the one outside and beside her room. She marches over to the kitchen where she prepares Agent Four's favourite juice. Marie slowly breathes in and out, trying to ward off the clinging anxiety. She grabs both hers and his glass and begins to walk to the living room. With Callie out and about, she can finally have a close talk with Agent Four. She places the glasses on the coffee table before the quietness is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Marie quickly walks to the door, where opening it reveals an exhausted Agent Four, gasping for air.

"Sorry Marie, I was running from the station, you called," Agent Four fights against his own breath.

Agent Four respectfully takes off his shoes before entering, and begins to walk in. Marie gestures him to walk over to the living room and have a seat. Agent Four is left to abide, still, wondering the reason he was called.

Finally, Marie closes the door and turns towards him, "I need to tell you a few things..."


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations Start Small

Chapter Four: Revelations Start Small

Agent Four placed his bag and dualies to lean against the skirt of the centre couch. He rested his back on the couch before finally creating eye contact with Marie. Agent Four never knew how much he liked Marie's golden eyes till then. He maintained the look through and through, before finally, Marie sat beside him. Only a few breaths away, Agent Four began noticing Marie's cheeks, being more pink and red than usual.

"So um, Marie, why did you need me here?" Agent Four asked calmly.

Agent Four turned his body towards Marie, which Marie did the same, turning her body towards his. Marie took a quick glance to the right, exhaling before looking back at Agent Four. She could tell, his brain is releasing a few different chemicals into his head.

Marie gulped, "did you find my visit awkward?"

Agent Four squinted his eyes in curiosity, "no."

Marie nodded subtly, "that's good, can I ask why?"

Agent Four looked down. He never thought about why he liked her being around. Agent Four pondered and asked himself; why did he like working with her, why did he like his visit? Which threw him into a rabbit whole; why did he like her?

Agent Four opened his mouth before being cut off by Marie, "take your time, with that amount of time I know you're going to answer with 'I don't know', and you know that I don't like those kinds of answers."

He looked down in wonder. Agent Four moved left hand in front of him, as his right arm clung onto the couch's back rest. He began fiddling with his own fingers, trying to pick out an answer in the mess he called his mind. After a few stabs into the slime, he found an answer.

"There's a lot of reasons, but the main one is," Agent Four gulped, "you really comfort me in the cutest and best ways possible."

Marie blushed, however, she did not hide it, "how so?"

Agent Four look down, wondered a few more minutes. He searched deep into himself.

"Marie, don't think I am obsessive or something," Agent Four requested.

"Go on," Marie, moving closer, being attentive.

"I feel wanted. I feel needed," Agent Four spat out, "that's how you comfort me, you make me feel wanted. As much as you have driven me to find some motivation to wake up. You drove me to cling on to climbing up the ranks. But as much as I cling on to becoming the best, I cling on to you. You're comforting. You're the reason I'm ever happy, you're-"

"I'm the reason that you ever climb up," Marie interrupted, "You need me."

"Yes," Agent Four simply responded, rethinking every word he every muttered out of his mouth.

Agent Four looked up to meet with Marie's eyes again. Marie kept a straight face, trying to deconstruct and suck in syllable that was said. Agent Four became nervous, seeing Marie's thinking face. For a long moment, Marie felt different. For a moment, she did not feel like a celebrity, she felt, grounded. Marie felt like someone other than Callie or Cap'n knew her. Agent Four's words dug into her heart. Her previous boyfriend, another popular figure, did not make her feel this way. She never felt that he knew her, she never felt that he ever knew who she really was. Marie was only loved as a celebrity, she was never liked, let alone loved, as Marie.

"Callie was right," Marie whispered.

"Huh," Agent Four was left confused.

"She told me that maybe I should bring you closer, but I never knew you were close-close," Marie responded, "you know me, you know Marie, not the pop-singer Marie."

Agent Four fell silent, Marie continued, "and yet, you liked being around me for nothing less than being a source for comfort."

Marie smiled, finally making Agent Four more comfortable, "You don't want celebrity Marie, you want Marie."

She became more happy inside, all of this closeness with a boy was new to her. Her last boyfriend was just that, a boy friend. Agent Four was different, much different. After all the missions and battles they've been through, both have grown to see each other's darker side. With that, they saw each other's vulnerable minds. Through all that, both did not leave each other. Both, strengthened each other, both grew onto and into each other.

"Through everything, Four," Marie stopped herself, finding a more respectful name, "you liked me."

For half a second Marie stopped to think what she just uttered. She saw Agent Four's face blaze red. Marie thought back to everything she said to Agent Four. However, her thoughts were interrupted by an urgent and loud knock on the door.

"I also needed you for something more," Marie whispered as she moved to get up, "please, if I comfort you, then-"

"I know what to do," Agent Four interrupted in the least rudest way possible.

Agent Four loaded up one of his dualies as Marie heads for her room. Stopping at the door, he turned around to see Marie. Marie smiled. Agent Four has never seen her smile in times when her previous boyfriend is involved. She disappeared into her room before Agent Four turned his head back to the door. He slid his dualie behind a shoe rack to hide it. Agent Four thought through everything he is in right now. He might have to splat someone, to protect Marie. Agent Four knows of this boy's aggressiveness too well.

"Marie, please, I need to talk to you, I'm sorry!" a deep male voice pleaded behind the door.

Agent Four slid the door open, finally coming face to face with the inlkling he already knows he hates.

"She left me for a ponytail-wearing wash-away," the male inkling spat.

"I am not letting you touch her, not again. You had your time to apologize, even had time to mend together something you broke. I am not letting you in this house again. Not a single finger on her," Agent Four warned.

"You're too young for her, you're too small for her, you don't deserve her," the inkling boy announced stepping into the house.

Marie hears every single word. She begins loading up her charger before leaning on her door.

"No," she thought to herself, "he's just perfect."

Agent Four stayed silent, staring dead into his aggressor's eyes.

Agent Four threw a small smirk as he mocked him, "yet I'm the one in her house."

The large inkling became furious and threw a punch. Agent Four swiftly secured his dualie and aimed straight at him.

"Get out, you waste of life," Agent Four warned.

"Alright then," the large inkling began stepping out of the house with his hands up, before finally Agent Four slammed the door on him.

Agent Four sighed, silently happy that he did not need to fire a single shot. He turned towards the stairs that were directly ahead of the door.

"Marie," Agent Four called, "you can come out."

Marie poked her head out of her door before finally revealing herself and her charger. She smiled, happy the inkling she hated left. Marie made her way down the stairs, noticing the juices she prepared were still untouched. Agent Four came eye-to-eye with the inkling he needed. He smiled, he liked her, he loved her. Marie felt her heart race, but in a positive way.

"Four," Marie called, placing her charger on the stairs.

"Yes," Agent Four responded as he began stepping closer and closer to Marie.

Only a few breaths away, Marie took Agent four's left hand, the one not holding the dualie. Marie teared up in both happiness and fear. She turned away from Agent Four, in fear of looking less pleasant. Agent Four, being only driven alive by her, dropped his dualie and brought her closer to him. Marie wanted more, she wanted him. She took his other hand and wrapped it around her back. Now, she is beginning to cry. Agent Four tightened his hold and began wrapping her with the hand she once held. Being the same height, Marie could not cry into him, she could only cry onto him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. Marie poured onto him, darkening the sweater he wore.

"Four," Marie whimpered.

"Yes, Marie," Agent Four whispered back.

"Please stay with me," Marie pleaded, "I want to feel safe and wanted. I want to feel how you feel."

Agent four tightened his hold on the vulnerable Marie, "I will, I'll do it. For you, Marie."

Marie sniffled, till she couldn't stand anymore. Agent Four guided her to the couch so she could sit. Now he had to hold on to her from the side. Marie trusted him and let him guide her. Marie began to shiver in her own tears and sweat. Agent Four held her closer, in turn, heating her up.

"Stay, stay," Marie demanded.

"I will, I will," Agent Four whispered, heeding to her call.

Marie leaned to rest on his shoulder, still emptying her pores. Agent Four, rested his head on hers, hoping it would make her more comfortable. Marie's tears were cleared by Agent Four's left and free hand. Marie dried the rest with her sweater sleeve. For a moment she could see. She began to track her eyes onto the reflection of her and Agent Four on the television's glass. For a moment she could smile, seeing her so close to Agent Four. They were like puzzle pieces being properly placed together. Marie focused on them for a while. For a moment, she felt happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Boy Met Girl, Girl Met Boy

Chapter 5: Boy Met Girl, Girl Met Boy

Agent Four woke up in a position he did not remember. He was on his knees, and his chest up rested on the edge of a couch he now knows too well. His arms were his makeshift pillows for the previous night. Agent Four looked up to see a drooling Marie. He smiled as he caressed her peaceful face. That slight touch was the only thing that was needed to wake Marie up. Marie groaned and stretched, blinded by the sun shining through the windows. Her bangs were not enough to cover her right eye, which was left untouched by the sun till Agent Four moved. Marie collected her environment, as she looks at the groggy Agent Four.

Marie broke the silence, "You have seen and heard me cry. No you have felt me cry."

Agent Four moved her bangs so it would not obscure her left eye. Finally, he whispered, "I don't think it's a bad thing Marie. Besides, you have me, it's not a sad life."

Marie giggled, as he brings back what she said to him on the phone.

"You two should check the time," Callie's voice rang from the kitchen.

Agent Four pulled his phone out of his pocket. He became shocked as noon has already passed.

"Shoot, I missed a few games, I should probably-" then he remembered, he remembered that someone needs him.

He looked at Marie, who grabbed his left arm. The message was clear.

"Don't worry, I'll stay," Agent Four reassured Marie.

His stomach growled in hunger. Marie smiled, and looked at him with tired but careful eyes.

"Not in this house though," Marie muttered through the couch's cushion.

Agent Four stood up and stretched. He scratched his eyes before looking around. Marie sat up and slowly moved Agent Four's backpack so her legs could meet with the rest of the couch. Agent Four bent himself backwards to loosen up his body. Marie stuck her arm out, her hand tired and asleep. Agent Four wrapped his fingers around her wrist before pulling her upward. Marie stood proudly, cleaning up some wrinkles. Agent Four knew that no matter what situation Marie may be in, she can be prone to just being lazy.

"We do not talk about this night," Marie pleaded quietly, "please."

"I will not utter a word," Agent Four whispered back.

"Nor will you Callie," Marie shouted with all the might her lungs can provide.

"Dang, okay Marie," Callie whined across the house.

"Before we leave, I have a question," Agent Four brought up.

Marie turned and looked at Agent Four, "Go ahead."

"You're not a big fan of driving, why do you have cars?" Agent Four asked.

"Not mine, they're Callie's," Marie muttered.

Agent Four was left more confused, "But there's two vehicles..."

Marie giggled, "yes, because owning two vehicles is impossible."

Agent Four saw through her sarcasm, and was left feeling dumb. Marie gestured Agent Four to not touch his backpack, as they won't need all the gear. He was confused, but Marie just answered with a "you need a day off." At the end of it all, Agent Four only needed his phone. All his coins were stored digitally, he hasn't seen a physical form of currency since he started playing turf war. Marie headed towards the main door before turning to see Agent Four. She gives him a chunk of a smile before Agent Four receives the message of urgency. He run towards the door, when finally Marie closes it behind them.

"We might have some time," Marie told to herself out loud.

Agent Four, caught off guard asks, "For what?"

"Oh," Marie, not realizing she said anything out loud explains, "Pearl and Marina invited me to the studio last night. I'm supposed to arrive there a few ticks after noon. I think it's actually the perfect time to get out of the house and get a ride from the station."

Agent Four simply nodded. He begins to wonder why he is always going to places without context or reason. For now, he's just happy having Marie around to talk with.

"Pearl, where did you have that Killer Wail?" Marina asks while writing the maps for the next few hours.

"Whad'ya mean?" Pearl questioned, asking for clarity.

"You know, the one when we were fighting that statue," Marina explained, "it just appeared out of no where. All I know is that you screamed 'ayo statue' or something and the thing just started existing. Like I never knew you could carry around that thing. Nor could you pull it out without warning like a roller with ninja."

Pearl giggled, making up innuendos in her head, "You should've seen Agent Eight's face. As soon as I pulled it out, she just made a straight wide-eyed face."

Marina giggled, "That still doesn't answer the question."

"And you still haven't said why you pinned me to the floor after," Pearl retaliated through her laughter. "yo Marina, my head hurt after."

Pearl fell silent. Marina chuckled out the subject.

"Yeah what the heck," Pearl shouted out of no where, "it was your plan to have that thing with me the entire time. You never thought how a short squid like me could carry that thing around?"

Marina sighed, "how does anyone carry anything aro- never mind."

The back door is heard open. Pearl and Marina sauntered over to the doorway that leads to the back. They poke their heads to see Agent Four holding the door open for Marie. Marie nods in appreciation before locking eyes with the pop duo. Agent Four follows behind, only an arm length behind.

"Hey Marie, how's it goin'" Pearl asks nervously.

Marie shoots a half-smile, "Not too bad, yourself?"

"Good," Pearl answers quickly before pulling her and Marina behind the wall, closing the doorway in the process.

Pearl screeches quietly, "Why is Agent Four here?"

"I don't know," Marina answers, "'that a bad thing?"

"Yes," Pearl spits out, "we might not be able to find Marie's honest answer!"

Marina, placing the pieces together, places her hands on her hips, "why are you so obsessive with finding out if they like each other?"

The doorway is opened and Marie sticks her head out to find out if everything is fine. Pearl maintains her back towards the door, while Marina comes eye to eye with Marie.

"Is everything fine here," Marie asks calmly.

"Yes yes," Marina answers before whispering to Pearl, "let me handle it, calm yourself."

Agent Four moves to the side to see what is occurring. He had never complained about being the same height as Marie till now. The doorway can only fit one inkling through, a tight fit. So when Marie stood underneath the doorway, he was not able to see beyond her back. Unless, if he were to move side to side, but that was not enough room to see the entire picture. Finally, Marie moved forward, giving him enough room to slide behind her.

"Agent Four can't really be here," Marina requested.

Marie turned to her left to look at the moving agent, "why not,"

Pearl stands up and opens her mouth to talk but is shut by Marina's hand.

Marina chuckles to make noise over Pearl's struggling mouth, "For reasons."

Agent Four and Marie looked at Pearl. They could only see her back, but they could tell that Pearl was not having a fun time. Agent Four, in reluctance, began to shimmy back behind Marie. Marie notices and holds Agent Four's right hand with her left. Marina couldn't see the hand holding, as it was all behind Marie's back.

"It's quite unfortunate that Agent Four has to leave," Marie asserts, "however he is not leaving."

Marie turns her head to look behind her shoulder to where Agent Four is currently. She finds his eyes and locks on to them, unbeknownst to Marina.

Marie places a straight face, "Right Four?"

Agent Four, wanting to keep her happy, obliges with a nod. Marina exhales, not wanting to continue perusing to have Agent Four leave. With Marina distracted, Pearl escapes Marina's tight hold. She turns around to face Marie and Agent Four's head.

Marina jumps to try and stop her from saying anything, but it was too late. She misses and hits the floor. Marina looks up to Pearl with her mouth open and vocal cords ready.

Pearl questions, "Why do you guys both smell like you just woke up?"

Marina exhales, relieved that Pearl did not reveal her own intentions. Agent Four and Marie squints their eyes in confusion. Then, a dose of nervousness hits both of them. Not wanting to reveal what occurred last night, Agent Four and Marie take half a second to think of their answer. Agent Four leans forward to see Marie widening her eyes slowly, but not noticeable, but it will be.

Agent Four shoots out an answer, "We didn't just wake up..."

Marie, hearing Agent Four's answer, fills in the blanks, "We both have lives too. He has to go to Ranked Battles and Turf War and activities like that make you smell. For me, I had to uhhhh-"

"We never saw Agent Four walk in or out of the Battle Lobby," Pearl calmly interrupts.

"Half of the time you never see me," Agent Four adds, trying to drive the point home.

Marina stands up and sighs. She places a hand on the shorter inkling's shoulder. Pearl looks up to see Marina's straight face. Finally, Pearl sighs, stopping the conversation.

"We just wanted to talk," Marina claims, "we will call you guys if we need you."

Marie nods, "Okay, we'll see you then."

Agent Four leads Marie to the back door, leaving Pearl and Marina alone. The door slams and Pearl looks down.

"I'm so sorry Pearl," Marina apologizes.

"It's fine," Pearl declares, but knowing Marina is blaming herself, adds, "next time."

Marina smiles to the reassurance. Pearl and Marina turn to the glass to see Marie and Agent Four talking in the square. They both notice that Marie is leading, but she is holding Agent Four's hand. Marina and Pearl smirk, knowing that they are still closer to finding the answer than they were five minutes ago.


	6. Chapter 6: A New World

Chapter Six: A New World

Marie held onto Agent Four's hand, dragging him across the square. She did not care at this point. One thing she was afraid of, if she were to be with Agent Four, is judgement. A small year difference might still bring them judgement. Judgement may also come from the statuses of both inklings. Both are well respected in their field, however, Marie's previous relationship may bring some rumours along for the ride. From the outside, Marie ending her relationship only to be seen with a new younger inkling may be an outlandish situation. However, she did not care. For once, she did not care.

"Four," Marie called, still dragging him across the square.

"Yes Marie," Agent Four responded calmly relative to the situation he was placed in.

Marie stopped in front of Crusty Sean's truck, "I'm making it up to you for that one day."

Agent Four, knowing she'll buy him the food he threw away, tries to stop her. She ignores Agent Four's request while waiting for Crusty Sean. Finally, at Agent Four's third call to Marie, Marie turns to him. She holds both of his hands and looks deep into his soul.

"Four," Marie calmly called, "please, let me pay you back for everything."

Agent Four calmly rejects her offer in a well-spirited way, "You've done enough for me Marie, it's fine."

Marie, sniffles, trying not to show a tear, "But don't you want more of me?"

Agent Four is taken back, tightening their hold onto each other's hands, "I'll let you do it then."

Marie turns around, lets go of one of his hands, and smiles, "I see, it's a yes then."

Agent Four, realizing how the sentences connected, looks down to hide his blush. Marie smiles and blushes one of her largest smiles. Crusty Sean pokes his head out.

"Sorry about the wait, Marie! It's an hono- what would you like," Crusty Sean speaks as he ends his emotional roller coaster.

"One Galactic Seanwich, a Deep-Fried Shwaffle and two Main-Saver Lemons please," Marie quickly requested, placing the tickets in front of Sean.

Crusty Sean takes the tickets and swiftly cooks up the meals. He places Marie's order in front of her and so it begins her plan. Both sit down near a table for two. Marie takes Agent Four's food and pushes it to his line of sight. Agent Four looks at his food before looking up to see Marie leaned forward, with her chin resting on her connecting fingers. She smiles at Agent Four, a silent encouragement to start eating his meal. He smiles back as he brings his food closer to him. Agent Four, accepting the offer, begins lifting up one of the halves of the Seanwich. He takes a bite, filling his mouth.

"So, do you like me," Marie asks in the sweetest voice she can make.

Marie essentially forced him to think about his answers, the answers to her planned web of questions. Agent Four chews at a steady pace, but he already knows his answer, so he speeds up his eating. He swallows, and gently cleaned his mouth before answering.

"Yes," Agent Four admits.

Marie motions him to continue to eat as she asks her second question, "Knowing how week, vulnerable, and reliant I am, why?"

Agent Four chews on a smaller intake of food. He ponders before swallowing. Agent Four exhales after the fact. He has his answer collected.

"Not of these things are bad Marie," Agent Four answers, "I want to like you, I want to be there, I want to help."

Agent Four takes another bite before Marie begins testing him, "Why? Because it's convenient for you? Because you can take advantage of me? It's easier to manipulate someone who's weaker than your average all-star in Ranked."

He chews. Agent Four can't disagree with Marie. It is easier to take control of someone who's in a weak state, or weak in general. Moreover, anyone looking from the outside-in can say that he is taking advantage of Marie, as she's still damaged from her last relationship. However, he knows that is not what he wants. He wants Marie, not celebrity always-fun-and-happy-Marie, but Marie. Agent Four swallows. He looks up at the female inkling he wants. At this point, he needs her.

"No, I don't want to manipulate you, nor control you. If I wanted to, I wouldn't be liking, no loving you, I would be in love with the product of my messed head," Agent Four confidently answers, "I don't need that. I need you, Marie."

Agent Four takes another bite and looks down before Marie smiles. She loves hearing Agent Four's voice. Marie was the one that brought Agent Four out of his quiet state. To see Agent Four reciprocating the fondness she has for him is a thrill. Marie slowly inches closer to listen in on the next answer.

Marie exhales, "Well then, how much do you trust me?"

Agent Four continues chewing and looks at the piece he has left in his hand. He notices he's only half done the half of the Seanwich. Agent Four proceeds fight through the material before swallowing. He takes a sip of his drink to clear his throat. His eyes then naturally wonder off to Marie's deep golden eyes.

"Yes," Agent Four answers slowly.

"I've heard around that trust is the most important part of a relationship," Marie continues, "trust that both will be able to love the other, trust that both will be truthful, trust that both eyes will only be on each other's."

Agent Four listens intensively, expecting another question, however Marie continues, "Trust that they will be loved."

Marie squinted her eyes like she is trying to find a specific detail on Agent Four's face. She looks at every surface visible to her angle. Then, she sighs, and brings a smile.

"So Four," Marie begins the final stage, "what do you want to do with me?"

Agent Four, confused as to the context, grabs one of Marie's hands and answers, "I wan't to love you. Just let me."

Marie smiles, placing her hand on top of his, "Most guys would ask to be loved. You're very unlike my mistake of a relationship. He asked for me to follow what he says, and he always checks every nook and cranny for evidence to even suggest, that I loved someone else. In truth, I didn't. I didn't love you back then, I only leaned onto you. But now, after everything, you, the same inkling that didn't recognize me when we first met, is asking to love me."

Agent Four's heart skipped a beat. He tightened his hold on Marie. Agent Four was amazed to find out things he never even knew about himself. All he is wondering is if Marie is willing to give him and his love a try.

"You're adorable, you know that," Marie giggled.

Agent Four chuckled with her, "You think that's a one sided thought?"

Marie licked her lips before muttering the words Agent Four wanted to here, "Let's give us a shot."

Agent Four simply smiled. There was no need for a "yes" or a celebration. Marie already knew he wanted her, and she knew she wanted him.

Marie fiddled with Agent Four's hands before continuing, "Only, if we're both serious about this. I know you are, I know I am, what's else to say?"

Agent Four, filled with happiness, could only say a few words, "Marie, I love you."

Marie smiled. For once, she reciprocated another inkling's true desires, "I love you too."

Agent Four and Marie continued to stare at each other's complexions and eyes. A silence filled them both, but an aura of love glowed through both of them. The world continued to spin around them. Pearl and Marina, only being able to watch but not hear, could only experience a slice of the event.

"Do you think they asked each other out?" Pearl asked.

Marina smiled in pride for Agent Four, "We'll see."

Both retreated back to their seats to finish their hourly news.

Agent Four, the dork Marina made him out to be, spoke, "You should eat your food before it gets cold."

Marina giggled, still hanging on to the one she loved and cared for, "Alright fine."

They began eating, finishing their meals and drinking their drinks. Both surrounded by the world they both created. Continuing to find each other, Marie and Agent Four finished their meals.

"Marie, it feels nice, doesn't it," Agent Four asks.

"Yes, it does," Marie answers.

They began to head for the train station. Their hands linked both together, like the loved that they have for each other. The moment Marie realized she needed a doctor, was the moment she received her treatment. Her mending heart, borrowing a piece that Agent Four openly offered. No one else offered but him. For once, she felt loved for. For once, she had other half with her. She looked at the young inkling she desperately needed. For once, there was love.

 _ **T** **he End of Act One: Inked From the Inside**_

* * *

 _As Act One closes, I would like to thank anyone who has read from the beginning and have read this far. I encourage criticism, whether be it blunt or soft, anything that would improve the story or how I write is actively accepted. I will only update every act, so do not expect author notes to appear every chapter, just every act is to be expected. I will continue writing this story, I have a plan for it. I have a beginning, a middle, and an end. To you, the reader, thank you for reading my first fan fiction. Again...Thank you..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Brave Frontier

Chapter Seven: The Brave Frontier

Agent Four wakes up to the sound of Marie's more louder snoring. He sits up as he places a hand on Marie's peaceful body. Agent Four slightly frowns to see one of his dualies separated from the other. He begins to remember the night before. The ever so obsessive and aggressive inkling came to visit again. Marie groaned before hugging Agent Four's comforting hand.

"Marie, are you awake?" Agent Four carefully asked.

"Now I am," Marie groaned before tightening her hold on his arm.

Agent Four really wanted another free hand to tie his ponytail back up. However, Marie's breath and heartbeat is worth the imprisonment. Oddly enough, his personality wont allow him to notice how close his hand is to her chest. He did not care, only cares about making Marie happy.

"Good morning," Agent Four calmly whispered.

"Are you sure it's morning," Marie asked, "it feels like it's noon."

Agent Four giggled before searching for his squidphone. He looked at the screen and saw a time that displayed of morning. Marie, catching a glance of the time, sat up, placing Agent Four's hand on her lap. Marie turned to the right to see Agent Four struggling to tie his ponytail together. His tee sagging a bit, becoming wrinkled from last night. The shorts he wear were surprisingly clean-looking, mainly from the material used. Marie tracked his arm to her own lap. Her thighs were covered by a shiny but soft material. Her top consisted of a thin shirt, with the material similar to her shorts. The straps ran thin through her shoulders, with the right one hanging from the side. Marie saw Agent Four struggle, and instead of letting go of his hand, she brought it all till his hand was behind him. She finally let go and tied his ponytail for him.

"Thanks Marie," Agent Four sighed.

"No problem," Marie responded before humming while tying his ponytail together.

When she was done, she took no time to wrap her arms around his body. Marie rested her head on Agent Four's back, with the mission of hearing his heartbeat. His heartbeat was slow and calm. Marie never thought Agent Four was lying about being needed for comfort, but hearing his heartbeat always reassured her.

"Let's clean up, we have some things to do," Agent Four spoke through his breath.

Marie listened some more before finally standing up, pulling Agent Four up as well. She claimed the first turn for the cleaning up. While she went off, Agent Four cleared his eyes. He searched for his backpack, only to find it at the feet of the bed where he was sitting. Agent Four prepared his pair of jogger pants, a positive longcuff sweater, and his short beanie.

After waiting fifteen minutes, Marie finally reentered the room in new clothes. To Agent Four's surprise, Marie was wearing clothing that was related to her Squid Sisters days. She wore an elegant, and soft Squid Girl Tunic. However, the accents were not blue, but were green.

"What ya think," Marie asked, slightly moving side to side to show off more of the clothing.

"It looks perfect on you," Agent Four responded without hesitation.

Marie, flattered, adjusts the loose straps and velcro. She steps out of the way of the door to invite Agent Four to an ink wash. Agent Four steps out the doorway with his clothes. He turns around and admires Marie before leaving for the wash.

By the end of breakfast, Marie and Agent Four have left the house. For Agent Four, it feels odd that he has never slept in his own bed, nor under his own roof, for about a few days. It has always been a week of Agent Four standing at the door with a dualie on his right. He had never complained however. Agent Four needs to be there for Marie. That is what he promised, that is what he is planning to give. Moreover, sleeping under the same blanket as Marie was never less than comforting or fun. He begins to look back at the week while Marie and him ride a train. With his right hand's fingers interlaced with Marie's, he begins staring off into the sky through the window. In only a week, he has admitted his love to a girl no one would've ever thought would say yes, and has began sleeping in the same bed as her. For some, it may seem quick. However, his reasoning tells him, they need to be quick if he is to properly protect Marie. Marie also begins to lose track of her environment. For all the days she slept alone, it felt like heaven for her to even be in the same house as Agent Four for more than a night. Both were clicked back into reality as the train proudly announced its arrival in Inkopolis Square.

"We are here," Agent Four hummed, "it felt like seconds."

Marie nodded, "felt weird."

Agent Four had to compensate for Marie's occasional lazy moments and pulled her up. Marie did not waste time adjusting herself to be close to Agent Four. For some, it may be a problem for their significant other to be clinging onto them. However, Agent Four and Marie found the perfect positions that would allow them to walk at any speed, without hitting each other. As the train left, their eyes adjusted to the high sun. Their eyes finally began removing glare, and the silhouette of Deca Tower became visible.

For a few minutes, they threw topics up in the air, talking and laughing. They caught more than a few pair of eyes while they were together. However, they did not notice. Both kept to their own bubble. Some inklings took pictures. However, Marie was still Marie. Some inklings still asked for autographs. Agent Four found how weird it was to have an inkling rushing down full speed to see Marie and talk to her. Moreover, some inklings looked at Agent Four with confusion. He was not a pop-singer, a celebrity, nor a famous figure. One may only know him if he or she is an enthusiast in Ranked Battles, as he has already made a dent within the ranks. However, most inklings will only know him as the boy who had a backpack and dualies who walked around with Marie.

"Finally, we are here," Marie proudly announced as they enter the square.

"To the studio?" Agent Four asked, looking to hurry the day.

Marie nods before taking the lead and dragging Agent Four. She takes a sharp right, past Crusty Sean, and turns a sharp left to the alley. Agent Four begins to wonder why it's called an alley, it feels too open and clean to be an alley. He has seen the alley to the Deepsea Metro, and this alley feels like an open park's field to him.

Marie opens the door to see Marina and Pearl organizing some files. Marina's head locked to the pair as she held out a piece of paper.

"Guess who's back," Marina announces in a sarcastic tone.

Marie and Agent Four looked through the page and carefully examined every word.

Agent Four looked up to face Marina, "Are Cap'n and Agent Eight sure they saw the telephone pole walking around."

"Yup," Marina answered, "Tartar was seen out and about in the Deepsea Metro."

Marie looked intensively at the slightly blurry photos of the green slime-looking creature.

She saw the opportunity and took it, "Despite his name, he's still slipping around."

Then it occurred to her that the pun was not very straight forward, and needed some explaining. At this point, Marie thought to herself that 'if a joke needs to be explained, it's no good' and pretended she never said anything.

"That was terrible," Pearl shouted across the room.

Marina gave Agent Four a different piece of paper. It described his new tasks with Marie. There was a written note from Captain Cuttlefish that was intended for Marie. It read that 'due to you becoming less busy, you'll be with Agent Four most of the time.' which excited Marie. At the back of the paper was a map and possible hotspots for the wanted villain to appear. Agent Four sighed in relief, as his only tasks could be summarized in one sentence.

"We go find that telephone pole," Marie whispers to herself and Agent Four.

A question arises from Agent Four's mind, "Shouldn't Agent Three or even Agent Eight be going around the metro?"

Marina, seemingly expecting the question explains, "Yes, but both are busy. Agent Eight is still having some trauma and Agent Three is helping her out. Poor octoling couldn't even look at the metro entrance."

Agent Four fell silent, but he was also left confused as to why he was not told this. Marie reads through the papers again before holding them in half and placing them in Agent Four's backpack.

"It didn't say when we are supposed to go find him," Marie added, having looked through the papers.

Marina swiftly ran through the papers. No where did it say when Marie and Agent Four are supposed to go, nor is when Captain Tartar's capture due. Pearl also looks through as Marina extends her arm to let her read through it. She shakes her head as she finds no dates or lengths of time.

"We'll tell you as soon as we know, for now, you two are free," Marina announced.

Marie and Agent Four nodded before pushing through the door, disappearing to the alley. The two began making their way through the square to Sheldon. While they were walking, both the inklings shakes in excitement as to the mission. Both thought that it felt nice having each other in the mission. During missions, they were only allowed to talk, joke, and laugh through radio. A weird thought shot through Marie's mind as she begins to wonder how Callie was able to talk to her radio upside down while she was brainwashed. Agent Four opens the door for Marie and Sheldon welcomes the two agents. Marie grabs the parts for her charger from Agent Four's backpack and places them on the counter.

"I need them cleaned and fixed," Marie requested.

"I'll do a root clean and fix up whatever problem I'll come across," Sheldon responded, "what about you Agent Four, you need your dualies checked up?"

Agent Four, knowing him and Marie will need some form of protection at night, declines the offer. Marie and Agent Four exit out the store before Marie took a deep breath.

Marie exhales and looks at Agent Four's deep eyes, "You ready for our first mission together?"

Agent Four smiles, "You bet I am."

Marie clung onto Agent Four's arms before leaning her tired head on it. Agent Four and Marie began walking around, having autographs signed, and distance tracked.

Finally Marie broke the silence, "Let's find something to do before our busy week starts."

Agent Four nodded in agreement before looking at buildings and signs and even brochures to find something to do with his precious Marie.


	8. Chapter 8: Mixing of Ink

Chapter Eight: Mixing of Ink

With a day well spent and stomachs filled, Marie and Agent Four decide to head home. However, that comes with a dilemma. There are two options; Agent Four's apartment, or Marie's house. For Marie, it was a clear choice.

"Four, you need to move to my house," Marie sweetly said in both an offering and commanding way.

Agent Four felt embarrassed. As much as he knows Marie understands their difference in occupation, he still feels small compared to her. Material wise, she can offer more to him, than he can offer to him. Unconsciously, this became one of Agent Four's driving motivations to fight for X rank. More eyes, more sponsors, more coins. However, he knows Marie doesn't mind a single bit.

"Are you sure," Agent Four asked, "you don't have to be that nice."

Marie stopped and turned to face Agent Four, "But I chose to."

She drew herself closer to him, "Besides, I like the idea of you always being with me."

Agent Four, now cornered in his own words, accepts the offer with a nod. They begin to make plans on how to move all of Agent Four's belongings to Marie's house. Renting a moving truck or even using one of the two vehicles are great options. Due to Agent Four living in an apartment, he was forced to not buy too much, or he will sink in his own items. Marie sparks an idea. She calls Callie to see if she is busy. For the day, Callie isn't busy, so a plan is written up. Both Callie and Marie will use a vehicle to drive Agent Four and his belongings from his apartment to his new home. Callie, having predicted Agent Four's moving, buys cords and boxes to lift some burdens from her shoulders. She isn't unhappy about Agent Four moving, besides, Marie payed for most of the house and keeps it paid. Callie knows she is in no position to complain, not that she was planning to.

"It'll take less than a day," Marie noted.

"Then let's get it done," Agent Four added before heading to his apartment.

While Agent Four begins to tear down items and furniture, Marie takes the next train back home. Marie arrives back home to see Callie all ready for the trip. When Marie and Callie arrive back half an hour later, most heavy appliances and furniture have been stripped. Agent Four did not struggle with his clothes, as he always keeps them tidy, not from his own choice that is. The larger-than-average apartment proved to be a three inkling job. Finally, almost hitting early evening, all of his belongings have been packed and transferred. It took three whole trips, a meal, and a nap to move all of his belongings in less than one day. Agent Four payed all of his bills before taking the final trip to his new home.

He has missed another day of Ranked Battles but it was all worth it. Being driven to his new home, he begins to wonder how fast him and Marie are going. Not in a material sense, but in a relationship sense. All though no kisses have been made, he begins to think that Marie and him are more reliant to each other than any inkling in any other relationship. His mind begins to collect the big picture. He, a random inkling who does not remember his own name, is a part of a secret splatoon that defends the world. That same splatoon is made up of a veteran of a long war, pop-star celebrities, a military enthusiast, and two other randoms. Moreover, he is currently in a serious relationship with one of those pop-star celebrities. Not only that, but now he lives under the same roof and is continuing to sleep in the same bed. Agent Four has never found his environment overwhelming, but it has always occurred to him how absurd his situation can be.

"Four, we're here, for the final time," Marie announced before exiting the vehicle.

By the time they arrived, the Sun is only peeking through the horizon. Given their circumstances, Marie and Agent Four, have built up excess amounts of excitement and joy, but were never released. When the last box was placed in Marie's room, the release was made inevitable. Marie and Agent Four are not the average inklings. Both know the purpose of Agent Four moving, to create a better environment for the night-watching that is to come. The previous lover is not planning on leaving, nor displayed any signs of doing so. Agent Four will be staying for more than just a night. The excitement of being around each other is just the symptoms of the treatment to the disease.

Marie, with the intentions of wanting to feel more than happy, closes the door behind her. Her fingers found their way to the lock before her body commanded to face Agent Four. Busy at unpacking and removing as much rubbish or obstacles in the room as possible, Agent Four did not hear the lock. Marie slowly made her way to Agent Four, with Agent Four's back facing her. She crouched down to his level and wrapped her tired arms around him. Agent Four dropped everything he was acting on and made himself feel home with her warmth.

Agent Four turned around to face Marie, caring for her position. Their arms and breaths linked the two inklings together. Agent Four began tracing Marie's shape, hugging every curve with every finger. Without a word spoken, Agent Four adjusted himself so did Marie. Agent Four stuck his legs how while Marie sat on his lap. Their arms returned to where they were, interlaced with each other's bodies.

Marie smiled while observing Agent Four's reactions and motions, "It's quite a good thing you tied your tentacles to hang off the back.

Agent Four giggled at Marie's suggestive tone, "Why is that?"

"Well," Marie flushed red, "maybe that might get in the way if it moves the wrong way."

Agent Four, has placed together what she wanted, "In the way of what?"

Marie, only a single breath away, moves in, and so does Agent Four. As they approached, their grasps on each other grew tighter and stronger. As they turn their heads to avoid a mishap with the nose, they begin to melt into each other. With sweat already mixing, breaths already been shared, they only wanted one more thing. Finally, they became one. Never once have they tasted anything better. With their lips intertwined, they began to fall into each other. Like a road held on by the bridge, they held onto each other for dear life. Marie never thought the same inkling that did not recognize him, would be the one she desired to ever kiss. The two pulled apart, finally opening their eyes to a changed aura. Agent Four stared into Marie's desperate eyes, that clung onto him like gravity itself. He never wanted to leave her, but now, he needed to be with her for the times to come. Marie and Agent Four rested their foreheads onto each other, gasping for the air they were sharing.

Only three and four syllables were every uttered, "I love you."

"I love you too,"

He never wanted to let go, she never wanted to let go. They would not let go. He is hers, and she is his. She is his own. He is her own. There was no love between two inklings before. Marie stared into Agent Four, and Agent Four stared into Marie. Both wanted no more than to be together. The room did not surround them with light, but that was not a problem. Both wanted to be surrounded by only each other. They wanted to waste the days and nights together, not caring for any other soul or duty. For the next few days, the task of finding a world killing villain did not seem to disturb them. No amount of urgency, no size of the task, was important enough to break Marie and Agent Four apart. Being together with no hint of sadness or fear was more important than the world.

"Let's just waste the next few days together," Marie requested, "before we have to save the world."

Agent Four exhaled, "I will, for you."

They begin to stand up, preparing his stay for the time he will be staying. Marie knew that he would be there, and never leave her, but the feeling the love was different. She never felt love the way Agent Four offered her before. The only love she ever received was love to shut fans up, or love from family. He was her only gateway for the love she so desperately needed. For once, she never wanted to leave. For once, she wanted to stay. For once, she found herself, in someone else...


	9. Chapter 9: So it Begins

Chapter Nine: So it Begins

The last time Agent Four and Marie will see the sun will be today. From what they have heard from Agent Eight, no sunlight can be found. Their backpacks packed with everything they will need. Pearl insisted on using the CQ Points Agent Eight has not spent. Reluctantly, they agreed to carry Agent Eight's submarine-like CQ-80 and the card. Agent Three has been taking care of Agent Eight while she is becoming used to inkling life and its cultures. Marina has been giving updates for the past few days, consisting of maps and guesses as to where Commander Tartar could be. Agent Three relayed that Agent Eight recommends not taking the sun for granted, which Agent Four and Marie drew sincerely.

Agent Four is quite disappointed. He only became used to living with Marie and her odd habits, only for it to be taken away. Both Marie and Agent Four were told by Pearl that they need to sleep in the Metro if the situation comes to the worse. Marie and Agent Four cringes at the possibility of sleeping in the metro, every time the thought comes to mind. Agent Four has created a plan, using the given map, to explore as much of the metro as an entire day could give.

Agent Four drives both him and Marie to the alley behind Pearl and Marina's studio. They know an entire day of walking in a metro would not be kind to their bodies. Agent Four exited the vehicle before giving the keys to Pearl for safekeeping.

"No joy rides Pearl," Marie reminds.

Pearl laughed, "How would you tell?"

Admittedly, Pearl's comment scared Marie a tad. She knows Pearl and Marina can just take the vehicle, and if they clean up, she would not notice. However, Pearl driving her vehicle around is not what is worrying her. What is worrying her, is becoming lost in the metro. She nor Agent Four had never used the metro. Every single inkling in Inkopolis knows how sketch the metro can be, even when looking from the outside. Both can only rely on the map they were given, Agent Eight's testimonies, and instinct. Marie and Agent Four placed all of their gear in the back of the studio before they made their way up the stairs to the roof of the studio. During the day before, Agent Four asked Pearl and Marina if he and Marie could have access to the roof before they head to the metro. They accepted the request, and were given access to the stairs. As Marie emerged from the trapdoor, to see the sun blinding her crossed pupils.

"Weird isn't it," Agent Four comments.

Marie turns her head to face Agent Four, "What's weird?"

"Well," Agent Four continues, "we haven't worked together much, at least on the field. The only time we have was the whole 'Callie being squidnapped and everything.' Even then, you really only distracted DJ Octavio while I inked him."

Marie bit her lip, "Yeah you're right."

Agent Four waits till Marie creates a larger response, which took a moment.

"I'm glad it's happening," Marie adds as she smiles at Agent Four.

Agent Four smiles back before scratching his neck. His fingers met with his vest, which reminded him of a question.

"Did you call it a 'Hero Suit' just to make me feel better about wearing this thing," Agent Four asked as he pointed to his yellow vest.

Marie grew red in embarrassment, "Well, um...maybe."

Agent added, "and, it kind of smelled weird."

"I'm sorry Four, I had to make sure you're in. I really needed you to help me get Callie back," Marie apologized, "it was the only suit I could give you. I was really worried you would back out. Besides, I couldn't use my celebrity status to convince you."

Agent four took her hands, "Don't worry Marie, besides, I am glad you convinced me."

Marie smiled, "If you say so Four."

Agent Four used his right hand to guide her neck forward as he moves his forehead to meet with hers, "I do."

They kept still like a statue while their faces were flared by the sun. For hours, they spent time in each other's company before the sun finally disappeared in the cityscape of Inkopolis. The buildings finally blanket the shy star. Evening hit, and Marie and Agent Four made their way downstairs. Pearl and Marina have already left the studio. Sweetly, donuts were seen in a basket, on a small table with a note that said "for you two." Marie and Agent Four inhaled the donuts, before making their way to the metro.

"To the deep blue," Agent Four whispered before stepping into the downward ramp.

"Mhm," Marie whispered back.

Waiting for the nearest train, Agent Four and Marie became disinterested with their surroundings. A particular octoling saw its intended pair of targets. As the train arrived, Agent Four and Marie prepared for the train to stop by tightening their gear. The doors open, and a large rumble was heard. An elite octoling with an octoshot kicked Marie and Agent Four into the train. Agent Four quickly splated the octoling that was on top of him, while Marie scanned the area. The train is filled with octolings! Agent Four and Marie assumed defensive positions, being back to back. Marie charged her charger, as Agent Four threw a splat bomb, bouncing it up from the ceiling. The bomb ended up in front of Marie, causing the five octolings to retreat. This gave Marie enough time to completely charge her charger and to aim. Marie released the ink and splated three nearest octolings. Agent Four saw six octolings attempting to ink him, however the ink were not reaching him. Marie realized the situation and began walking forward, with Agent Four walking backwards. Agent Four checked his ink, and signaled Marie of his limited ammo. Marie charged her charger before switching places with Agent Four. Three octolings became ink. Agent Four swam forward to chase down the two remaining octolings. He popped out of his ink before rolling forward and closing the range. Agent Four was grazed and slowed by the flying ink before he dissolved them. Marie was hit with more than a splash of ink before her charger was able to release its full power. One octoling remained, and was finished off by Agent Four swiftly swimming underneath Marie and showering the octoling with his dualies.

With both able to rest, they check on each other's health. Marie was cleaned up by Agent Four's careful drying, while Agent Four just swam in his own ink to recover. It dawned on them that their radios, their main form of communication to the outside, were inked. The radios were rendered unusable. Both saw the dire situation they were placed in, as the train seemingly sped up. The pair quickly made their way to the front car, where controls are to be expected. They finally reached the end car, and kicked through the door. An octoling was there but was splated by Agent Four's unprecedented reaction time. The octoling must've heard them and shot the control panel. With only one option of escape, a door leading to the tunnels was pried open by Marie's charger. Both inked the ground and entered their squid form. A stop appeared and both launched themselves onto the stop. The launch with the added speed of the train caused both to hit a wall and almost lose all of their ink.

"Owwww," Marie screeched while trying to stand.

Agent Four caught Marie falling, while not screaming himself, "It's okay, it's okay, I have you Marie, shhh shh shh sh."

Marie clung onto Agent Four and screamed in pain in his vest. Agent Four sat and leaned onto a wall, while Marie dug her face into him. Agent Four wrapped his arms around her head and back.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm here, I'm here," Agent Four whispered with a hint of sharp pain.

Marie cried in pain as Agent Four bites his lip to hide his pain. The floor beneath them was covered in their own ink, but that caused little to no relief. Agent Four, still feeling Marie's scream into his vest, tried humming to distract her from her struggles. Marie listened, but the massive loss of ink and the force of slamming into a wall still flowed throughout her body.

"Please, keep holding me," Marie begged in agony.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here," Agent Four whispered in misery, "I'm not leaving, I'm here."

For hours straight Marie cried and screeched into Agent Four, as Agent Four tears through his tongue and lips to cover his own torment. The ink beneath them slowly helped them recover, but did not give enough strength to give them the ability to enter their squid form. For now, the pair can only recover by waiting. The two adhered to each other, not one tentacle apart from the other's tentacle. Agent Four and Marie melted into each other. The pain was enough for Marie to start ripping into Agent Four's clothing. Agent Four did not care, all he wanted was to take her pain away, but even he could not sooth her. For now, they wait.


	10. Chapter 10: Desperate Together

Chapter Ten: Desperate Together

In a long tunnel, floored with train tracks, echos a hum of an inkling with another inkling resting on his legs. Agent Four has begun singing notes in an attempt to distract Marie from the horrors her body is giving her. A loud explosion is heard from the end of the tunnel, and Agent Four instinctively covers Marie's ears but not his. A wave of air ripples through the soft and fragile bodies that Agent Four and Marie are stuck with. However, they are more than lucky to have heard the explosion late, than to hear it when it happened. Agent Four glides his fingers through Marie's tentacles as she clings on for a single ounce of relief. Yet, no rest is to be found for either of the two inklings. Agent Four's lungs beg for him to stop his humming and rest, however, he cares more for Marie's well-being than his own. He fights on and air continues escaping his nose and mouth. Marie gasps for air as she replenishes her breath for more screeching. Agent Four's mind tells him to find his dualies and ink both of him and Marie together, but he knows the consequences well. However, he pushes through, turning his head despite the agony. He spots one of his dualies, just more than a reach away. Agent Four continues to bite to flood his pain, but to no avail. Marie takes notice, exhales, and reaches for the dualie, pulling the weapon closer. Agent Four clutches the weapon before shooting its remaining ink.

"That feels nice," Marie whispered, resting her head peacefully on Agent Four's chest.

Marie continues blare her voice into his body however, causing the shaking in Agent Four's body, giving him more pain like before.

She stops for a moment, "Thank you. My back hurts a little less."

Marie continues the screams again, but with less volume, which means less shaking for Agent Four. She begins to rise her arms up from his hips and to his back, now her fingers cling onto his back. Agent Four sobs as he releases his weapon, causing more torment to arise in his body. No sleep will be made with this amount of misery between the two.

Midnight has struck Inkopolis, and sleep reigned. However, sleep did not reign in the tunnels of the Deepsea Metro. Eyes were only shut for pain, not for rest. Agent Four begins to show a few signs of recovering. His breaths became consistent, less staggered, and pain was not heard through the air he exhaled. Marie finally saw rest, but only on her back, as it soaked most of the ink spent from the singular dualie. By then, the other dualie was also shot, with results that did not differ from the first shot. Marie's charger proved too far, and the pair did not attempt to retrieve it more than once. They also figured that the charger would be too heavy to lift, a situation that is unfavourable. With their dire situation, Agent Four continued to hum.

Another hour struck. Marie and Agent Four's legs, the parts of them exposed to the ink on the ground, saw less pain rushing through them. Sleep has begun racing through their bodies, however, sleep for the mind is still not a possibility.

Marie mustered all of her strength to speak, "Four, I'm tired."

"If you can sleep, go ahead," Agent Four invited the option.

"I can't, feeling like a wreck and stiff like a board," Marie groaned, attempting to move her arms and legs.

Agent Four chuckled, attempting to create a light moment, joked, "Well, it's not like you want to leave this position."

Marie giggled, "No, no I don't want to leave."

Sleep finally took over their needy bodies. Only a few hours was made for sleep, for pain and soreness took over. Early morning struck with the sun covering Inkopolis, while misery covered the tunnels. Agent Four woke up, to a though, realizing he has not seen a single octoling or creature in the station he and Marie were in. It was quite odd, as he remembers the metro being easily accessible to the public. Agent Four was startled by the sudden movement of Marie.

"Should we try standing up," Marie asked with no hesitation.

"Shouldn't you try becoming a squid first," Agent Four asked.

Marie transformed into a squid with a little effort. The floating pair of eyes showed signs of relief and relaxation. More than likely, the relief was only caused by the absence of pain, not of actual pleasure. Agent Four grew jealous and attempted to morph into his squid form. He transformed, and jealousy subsided for a feeling of bliss. Recovery grew faster than before. By another hour, the pair have recovered their lost ink, and can move all of their limbs with only soreness. Both grew hungry and tired, but resurfacing became a priority. Another hour fell, by then, Pearl, Marina, and all the others have woken up. Agent Four and Marie swam in their own vivid ink. A full recovery grew to become a larger possibility for the next hour. The next hour came, and converted the possibility to a reality. Agent Four emerged from his ink, feeling fresh, not rotten. Marie emerged, seeing Agent Four's blissful moment. Agent Four and Marie took no break before reaching for their gear.

"Sore still," Agent Four asked the slow Marie.

"Yes, but nothing can stop this sister," Marie responded with a smile.

Their backpacks were slung to their back, and they began to walk back through the tunnel they've sped past. Marina, concerned about the radio silence, requested Captain Cuttlefish to send another pair of agents to explore the metro for Marie and Agent Four. The next few moments saw Agent Three and only Agent Three to be sent down the track system. While Agent Three enters the metro, Marie and Agent Four marched back to where they started. Agent Three waits for a train to come, only for nothing to come. Marie and Agent Four have dropped their previous objective of finding Commander Tartar. Half of their gear is broken, which renders them unfit for exploration. Agent Three grew impatient before turning on his flashlight and heading down the tunnel, keeping herself walking down the side of the tunnel to avoid potential trains.

Five minutes passed, and Marie and Agent Four walked quarter way through the tunnel. Agent Three, hiking through the tunnel at a swifter speed, made it half way through the tunnel. Agent Four and Marie relied on the wall they held onto for guidance. The tunnel lights were too dim for use, evidence to suggest the Deepsea Metro has been left neglected. Agent Four has been in the lead, giving Marie time to charge her charger incase they encounter a threat. Only a minute and a half in, Agent Four and Marie saw a bright light and a lime yellow green square glowing underneath it.

"Marie!" Agent Three called, "Agent Four!"

Agent Four's face brightened, "Good to see you Agent Three!"

The three ran towards each other in excitement, till a group of octolings separated the two sections. Agent Four readied his Hero Dualies, while Marie charged her Hero Charger. Agent Three pulled her Hero Shot and loaded it with ink. The Circle of five Elite Octolings consisted of different weapons. Two Blasters, a Roller, and two Octoshots. With everyone with full tanks the battle may prove problematic for both sides. Marie took the first shot while poking her self behind Agent Four. Agent Four threw a Splat Bomb while rides Marie's ink. Agent Three chucked a Splat Bomb to open another path for Agent Four before beginning to spray the floor near her. The two blasters aimed for Agent Four and Three, as they set themselves back to back from each other. Rolling towards Marie, an Octoshot swam in the ink to try and sneak itself closer to Marie. Marie splated the roller while the Octoshot leaped from the ink, causing Marie to retreat to the first ink shot she fired. Agent Four swung left and right before splating the first Blaster. Agent Three used brute force and kept inking till a noise of a splated octoling was heard. Marie swam and retreated to Agent Four before Agent Four sprayed the path of the Octoshot. The second Octoshot leaped behind Agent Three, before being swiftly splated by Marie's charger. Agent Four grew near emptying his tank, so Agent Three joined the spray while Agent Four retreated to recover ink. Agent Three was hit by a glob of ink from the octoshot before Agent Four returned rolling in Agent Three's ink. A set of accurate shots sent the octoling splating into the ground. Agent Three submerged herself in her ink as Agent Four exhales from holding his breath for the shooting.

"Good to have you guys back," Agent Three exhaled as she swims in her own ink.

Marie looked down at the pair of eyes floating on the ink and smiled, "It's nice to see a familiar face."

Agent Three emerged from her ink, shaking off the excess, "I think it's time to head out. Let's go grab a bite."

Marie nodded, "Yes, let's get out of this stink hole, I could really use a pineapple-free pizza."

Agent Four turned around in dismay, hearing Marie's comment.


	11. Chapter 11: Restless Eternities

Chapter Eleven: Restless Eternities

As Marie stretched in front of the metro entrance, finally out. Agent Four inhales Inkopolis' fresh air, as Agent Three dusts herself off. Marie turns around to see Agent Four, stretching his arms.

"So, Four, Agent Three told me you like pineapple on pizza," Marie starts.

Agent Four looks back, "What do ya mean?"

Marie looked at Agent Three before turning back to Agent Four, "Agent Three told me while we were walking back that when I said I wanted pineapple-free pizza, you made a disgusted face."

"Is there anything wrong with that," Agent Four asks, "I like pineapple on pizza, not my favorite, but not the worst."

Marie placed her hands on her hips, prepared to decimate Agent Four, "You like fruit on pizza?"

Agent Four, ahead of the game, responds, "Yeah, anything wrong with that? I like pineapple on pizza, and so too I like tomato sauce on pizza. Tomatoes are fruit right?"

Marie giggles, dropping a sweat at the unexpected response. Agent Three keeps silent, as she keeps her opinion close to her. The three walk to the studio where Pearl and Marina are currently creating jokes and liners for the next hour. Marie walks by her vehicle, which to her relief, appears to be untouched. The back door to the studio was opened and Marina and Pearl come out of the publicly open area.

"Holy Carp what happened to you two!" Pearl reacted to the jagged clothes, and half ripped gear.

Marina sees Agent Four's leaking radio and sighs, "So that's why huh, radios are busted"

"We had to fight like twelve octolings in a train car," Marie complained, sitting down on the nearest chair, which turned out to be Marina's.

"I've seen Agent Four take down like six elite octolings all on his own trying to find the zapfishes," Pearl spoke her thought out loud, "and you Marie! You've been in the business longer than Agent Four!"

"Let me say what I said again," Marie coughed, "We, had to fight, twelve, octolings, in a train car."

Agent Three walked into the conversation, "Tight spaces will inevitably get you inked, no matter how good you are."

Agent Four nodded before exhaling, "Not much space to dodge ink."

Marina took her laptop and typed into it while Pearl continued the conversation with the three. She begins telling Captain Cuttlefish of Marie and Agent Four's return. Captain Cuttlefish was not disappointed of the failed search for Commander Tartar, he was just happy that his grandchild and her boyfriend was safe.

"I've told Cap'n," Marina interrupted, "you two should clean up and have a rest. Agent Three, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Pearl turned around to follow Marina and Agent Three, but remembered the keys she was told to keep safe and secure.

"Agent Four," Pearl called, causing Agent Four to look at her, "catch!"

Agent Four caught the vehicle keys and clasped it in his hands. Marie turned her head to see Agent Four's face down. She took his free hand and held it, taking good care preparing for what he might say.

"Four," Marie whispered, "is something wrong..."

Agent Four whispered back bluntly, "What about your ex, did he visit while we were gone?"

Marie turned her head, "Don't worry, we'll talk about it when we get home. For now, let's actually get home..."

Minutes passed, and evidence of exhaustion were on full display. Agent Four nor Marie talked, an odd occurrence for a new couple. It felt like forever, till forever ended. Agent Four drove into the driveway before exiting the vehicle. Marie slugged her way to exit the vehicle and pick up her gear. Agent Four waited no time to pick up his gear before entering the house.

"Marie," Callie called, "Agent Four?"

"The second one," Agent Four joked.

"That's unfortunate," Callie fired back, while she walks from her room to the front door.

Marie pokes herself out, "Hey what's goin' on."

Agent Four took Marie's gear before walking up to her room. Marie hugged Callie, which caused Callie to pull back slightly.

"Geez, and you think Agent Three smells bad," Callie joked, returning them to the old days of Callie being brainwashed.

"Callie, I was stuck in a tunnel for more than a minute with her again, don't think I am pulling out of my statement," Marie fought back, "also, Agent Four's smell kept me alive so..."

"You're mean, I thought you were the nice one," Callie laughed.

"Callie," Agent Four called from his and Marie's room, "did someone knock on the door last night?"

"No," Callie answered, "why?"

"Nothing," Agent Four lied, being left in a place worried of intrusion.

"I'll talk to you later Callie," Marie ends the conversation, "don't put on the wrong shades."

Marie walks up the stairs to enter her room. She entered to see Agent Four organizing all of their half broken gear. Agent Four turned around to see the confused face of Marie, as she continued to stare into him.

"What's wrong," Marie asked, remembering Agent Four's concerned voice.

Agent Four exhaled, taking his time, before releasing his weight on her, "I thought when we would get home, that I wouldn't worry anymore. Marie, I'm tired. I don't need him to come tonight."

Marie approached Agent Four before placing one of her hand on his chest, and the other on his back. She faced Agent Four's washed and pale face. Agent Four continued looking at Marie's careful and caring face. He placed a hand on her hand, and on her back. The pair grew closer, as both started coating each other in their breath.

"Don't worry," Marie whispered before pecking Agent Four's lips, "I'm here."

Agent Four continued fighting his mind. The thought of the tall, obsessive, inkling coming to the front door made him shake. He will not be able to fight back, he's tired, he's weak, and he is not ready. Moreover, nor is Marie. Marie cannot defend herself. No matter what way he looks at his situation, he continues to worry to about breaking his promise.

The day was spent on logging what occurred in the tunnels, and cleaning and repairing the broken gear. Agent Four and Marie poured every ounce of their strength and endurance to finish every personal objective. However, by the last objective, readying for the next task, Agent Four and Marie clung for the bed. Before dinner, the pair fell asleep, breaking their sleep schedule. The aura of sleep surrounded Marie and Agent Four, till they became solid underneath the blanket.

However, Agent Four's nightmare slipped into reality. A loud set of knocks on the door kicked him out of sleep. Marie stayed asleep and solid. Agent Four carefully reached for his dualies before silently sliding towards the door. As he grew close, the knocking stopped. Agent Four quietly sighed in relief. Then suddenly, the door was knocked down. A familiar inkling decimated the door with a blaster.

"It's your turn to get out of the way you slimy puddle of liquid," the nightmare screamed as he aimed for Agent Four.

Agent Four quickly rolled away, being careful not to waste ink as he did not carry a tank with him. He ran for cover behind the couch before the large inkling fired another shot.

"Come out you squirmy squid," the obsessive inkling commanded, "with you gone, there wont be competition."

Agent Four smartly turned into an ink and hid underneath the couch. Marie finally woke up to the shaking of the house and began panicking. She picked up her charger and began charging the only line she can make without a tank. Marie peaked outside of her room to see the situation. She saw his ex walking towards the couch, giving her tons of information. Agent Four is behind or underneath the couch, and that her ex-boyfriend had a blaster. A splashdown is a scary possibility as she confirms the presence of the ink tank.

"Don't hurt him," Marie called, catching the ex's attention.

"Why hello Marie, you look nice in your sleepwear," the intimidating announced, in an attempt to anger Agent Four into coming out.

Marie exhaled, "You have no business here, go away, you sad excuse for a life."

"As much as your tongue grew harsher, I still remember how it felt and taste," the volume grew, and so did Agent Four's anger, "and I still remember every curve Marie."

Agent Four, in a mix of anger and desperation, released a splat bomb from underneath the couch. The triangular case drew the attention of the target.

"So that's where you are," the annoyed inkling whispered before taking aim at the gap between the floor and the couch.

Marie released her charger's ink, which only mustered to a low-tide shot. The large inkling fell to the ground in confusion and pain. Agent Four was given enough time to recover some drops of ink, which he used to cover the stunned opponent. Marie's agent senses told her to move over to the side. She followed her mind, which resulted in her dodging the ink that Callie flung with her roller. Callie surprised in her own swiftness and quietness waved at Marie, before flinging another large blob of ink.

Agent Four quickly ran to the stairs where Marie was stationed and held her tightly. Callie turned around to see the cute pair merge into one, before turning back to see the weak inkling, unable to turn into a squid.

"Move, and get out," Callie warned in her most angered voice, which still leaked of her normal adorable voice.

The threat became no more and waddled outside, stumbling into anything the ground may have. Callie turned around to see Marie tearing on Agent Four. She had not seen her cousin cry like this before, the closest was the memories of tears of fear before performing for the first time as the Squid Sisters. Agent Four ran his hands down her back as he dropped his dualies on the floor, which tumbled down the stairs onto Callie's feet. Marie dehydrated herself, which did not help her soreness and slow movements from last night. Callie sighed as she called Marina and Pearl to come visit for comfort and help replacing the door. Agent Three was called too to watch over the house while the three prepared plans to fix the door.

Agent Four slowly stepped his way into his and Marie's room, guiding every movement that Marie has to make, being careful not to release her. Marie cried in her and Agent Four's bed, darkening the blankets, the pillows, and the sheets. Agent Four held her in his arms for a record time, time itself did not realize how fast forever passed. Marie's tears grew into exhaustion and exhaustion grew into sleep. As Marie sleeps soundly in the bed, Agent Four reaches for his phone on the bed-side table. He calls Captain Cuttlefish, hoping that he would answer.

"Hello Agent Four, how are you," Captain Cuttlefish happily answered.

Agent Four looked and caressed the sleeping Marie, "Cap'n, Marie and I will not be available for assignments for a while..."


	12. Chapter 12: Open Doors

Chapter Twelve: Open Doors

Marie wakes up to the blinding rays of the sun, and more importantly, the humming of an inkling that sits beside her. She sits up, to Agent Four's surprise, as she listens in on the background noise. Machinery, wood, and metal, bang, hit, and clung each other in noises she quickly pieced together. Marie rubs her eyes before turning to look at the concerned Agent Four.

"You're not going to ask or say anything," Agent Four asks, with his voice slightly shaking.

"If you can defend me against an inkling who wants nothing more than to take over my life," Marie started, "then I think relying on you to answer questions throughout the day will not be an issue."

Agent Four sighed as he rests his head on his pillow. He begins to close his eyes, and slow his breathing to Marie's surprise.

"Still tired," Marie asks in a concerned tone.

Agent Four groaned, "Yes."

He quickly slipped into a deep sleep, as Marie completely exits. Agent Four seemed to have dark eye bags, which suggested to Marie that he stayed up. Remembering last night, she made an educated guess and thought that he stayed up comforting her. In reality, Agent Four was comforting her, but only until she fell into a deep dark hole known as sleep, he was just waiting for Callie to come in and confirm that the door is being replaced. That announcement was backed by hours of waiting and noisy conversations from Pearl. Agent Four could not go to sleep till he knew that Marie was safe for the next few hours. Marina and Pearl have already left the morning to start their news for the day, however, Agent Three prowled on the roof, waiting for the threat to return. Agent Four was reluctant on falling asleep, till finally Agent Three arrived after the announcement was made. Sleep was not a choice for Agent Four, he had to protect Marie, and a restless Callie, a dreaming Marie, and a half-thinking Agent Four was not secure enough. Agent Three, a profreshional in the business had to be there for sleep to be a worthy option for Agent Four's next step for the night. However, it was quickly interrupted by the sounds of construction, and once again, sleep became an inaccessible option. However, with construction slowing and noises becoming few and far in between, Agent Four slipped into a deep sleep, officially destroying his sleep schedule.

Marie kissed the unconscious Agent Four before finally standing up and stretching. She made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room. The living room looked different, with some of the floor being replaced, some of the walls were being filled in, and the door was different. Most of the construction has ended for the door, however, integration of new security hardware meant the possibility of changing small details within the walls and door frame itself. That meant, all progress made, is not permanent. The looming possibility of having an open house for the day scared Marie. Callie's tentacles stood up and she turned around to see Marie with messy tentacles and clothing.

"Nice resurrection entrance 'o faithful cousin," Callie chuckled in her deepest voice possible.

Marie could not help but giggle at the Callie's silliness, despite the dire situations.

"Give me a brief rundown," Marie instructed.

Callie cleared her throat before listing the events, "We got 'smelly' up top on our roof, ready to fight if that inkling returns. P and M arranged the construction and replacement of a new security door, electronically assisted, complete metal construct. They left because, well, they're still not 'off the hook.' We have workers on the door, and the walls and floors that were caved in last night. And finally, we got a bunch of workers running around making sure the new door, the new walls, the new floors, fit together. We wouldn't want any compromises now would we?"

"So Callie, how are we going to pay for this," Marie asked in a groggy tone, but also impressed that Callie did not reveal any secret information about the New Squidbeak Splatoon.

Callie's face fell flat, "What do you mean 'how are we going to pay for this' nonsense? We are literally the Squid Sisters. Not only do we have a butt-load of excess money, but we are also still making butt-loads of money!"

Marie was reminded of the tech room they had, which her and Callie used to record Fresh Start. She secretly wanted to record more, and with the ever rising amount of problems to fix, her wants cannot be fulfilled. For now, Marie is grateful that Callie even agreed to record a new single after being held captive and brainwashed by Octavio.

"Oh also," Callie slid in, "you two are gonna have a break from this mess. Number Four called in with Gramps, and said you two need some time to lay back. Which by the way, I entirely agreed with."

Marie nods and turns around to return to her room. Before she returns, she hears a worker asking for Callie's autograph, most likely the worker waited patiently for their conversation to close. Marie locked the door behind her before slipping herself underneath the blanket.

"Oh no no no," Marie whispered in a more seductive manner, "mister, you ain't wrecking your sleep schedule while leaving me out of it! I want in on the fun."

Then, Marie knocked herself out.

Agent Four and Marie slept their way into skipping breakfast, and finally waking up after lunch. The stomach of Agent Four could not keep quiet, so the inkling forced itself to wake up in pursuit of food. Agent Four felt an arm around him and turned his head to where the arm was sourced from. The arm lead to Marie sleeping peacefully. Her other arm was near her face, almost as if she were to start sucking on it. Agent Four shook Marie, slowly pulling her out of the dream dimension.

"Even when sleeping you sometimes look smug," Agent Four joked before shaking Marie more vigorously.

"Yes yes, I'm awake," complained the closed-eye Marie, "and I heard that."

Marie playfully punched Agent Four's hip before covering herself expecting retaliation. Retaliation did come, and Agent Four began trying to tickle Marie by squeezing her hips. Marie squealed, her high noises piercing the walls and barriers that come in between them and Callie. Callie turned her head to where Marie's bedroom is and began scratching her head. The workers popped their heads, wondering if some machinery broke or some construction failed. Callie approached the bedroom to rest her ear on the door.

Callie's eyes widened as she hear snips of noises in the bedroom, "Stop Four! No-keep-going-ha, hehe-holy..."

"First times for everything," Callie whispered to herself before leaving the premise, giving them privacy.

"A little more up," Marie requested as Agent Four's hands moved up her back.

Her back was still stiff from the hit in the metro, and Agent Four's pressure gave them an opportunity to slowly break apart and move fluently, without another large blow to the back. Marie was finally given an opportunity to lay with both rest and pleasure.

"How did you find out how to do this?" Marie asked.

Agent Four chuckled, "Doing more missions and assignments as you, while dodging ink every single second of them...a field inkling has to find a way to find a way to keep them alive."

Marie took the answer literally and asked, "So what do you massage your back when you're inked or something?"

Agent Four sighed, "No Marie...if you look in the 'factopedia' or whatever about me, every two or three minutes I stop moving. That's when I massage so I can keep moving and not even notice my back is half screaming."

Marie continues listening, blissful. Agent Four continued to stretch and bend her back, as he danced his fingers and hands up and down Marie's back. Callie continued overseeing the repairs, while Agent Three passes out on the roof. Agent Three was awake for so long, she gave herself a nap, without telling Callie, a risky endeavour if Callie were to hear of it. Returning to Agent Four and Marie, Marie sat up to face Agent Four and stretched.

"So about what he said last night," Marie whispered, "none of it is true. As much as he was my 'boyfriend,' I was too disgusted by him. His breath reeked of other inkling's breath. I'm not kissing a guy that probably kissed other girls and pretends that he is loyal."

Marie continued, wrapping her fingers on Agent Four's hands, "Nor did I let him lay a hand on me. Like his lips, I don't know where they have been. The only hands I ever wanted were yours."

Agent Four smiled, while looking down, enough confirmation that Agent Four believed her.

"Don't worry," Marie whispered, "I'll only be yours. My voice, my body, my love, only yours."

As much as Agent Four knew this relationship was serious, it became clear to him that this relationship might last more than a lifetime. He looked up to Marie's eyes, prepared to look at Marie's eyes and never look at another pair of eyes, other than hers.


	13. Chapter 13: Number Three

Chapter Thirteen: Number Three

"No gramps, it wasn't us," Marie was heard murmuring, "it was the octolings, if they were smart enough to rig a train, we're smart enough not to be found out to be a secret organization... -Everyone can speculate all they want."

Agent Four begins to listen in while inspecting the completed doorway. He stood straight up satisfied with the work, till he turned around to see Agent Three fiddling with her Hero Shot. Agent Three noticed and looked up to Agent Four with a confused look.

"Can I ask politely," Agent Four started, "why are you still here? Aren't you tired."

Agent Three stopped fiddling and placed her Hero Shot on the floor, "Well, I honestly do not know."

She leaned on the wall before crossing her arms and asking, "So how long have you and Marie been a thing?'

"More than a week," Agent Four guessed, not knowing as he lost track.

Agent Three looked down, closing her eyes, "Can I admit something, Agent Four...?"

"Go ahead," Agent Four accepted, nervous of the any potential fact that he may learn.

Agent Three teared up, but hid it with her sleeve, which darkened with tears, "You know, I used to like you..."

He sighed while crossing his arms and looking down, Agent Three continued, "When we first played together in Ranked, after we got Agent Eight out, before she visited the outpost, I loved it. I only wanted to rank up with you."

Agent Three continued, pouring tears onto the floor, "I only wanted to be with you. But you found love with Marie. I was there when she dragged you across the square, to Crusty Sean. I saw you, happy, you were so red, she was so happy."

Agent Four felt a piercing feeling through his chest, hearing Agent Three release her emotional pain on him, "So I gave up. When I rescued you, I thought maybe I would have an ounce of acknowledgement of my existence. You did acknowledge me...and I felt so happy. My face was probably brighter than your face when you saw me. But all I know it was only because you wanted to get out of the tunnel, you weren't happy to see me."

Agent Three started flooding the floor with tears before she made her way towards the door with her Hero Shot, not giving a single glance to Agent Four. She quickly dashed her way out the door, slamming the door behind her, leaving Agent Four alone. Agent Four stayed silent, as his mind created hurricanes of feelings and thoughts. After that, all he heard was Marie talking to Captain Cuttlefish, for now, he leans and waits.

Marie fell quiet before exiting her room, "Is something wrong Four?"

"Nothing," Agent Four answered, faking that nothing happened.

Marie smiled before walking up to Agent Four and pecking her lips with his. Agent Four was filled with happiness instead of guilt, and not before long, started smiling like his usual self. His thoughts of Agent Three began pealing off, as began only focusing on Marie.

Agent Three cried all the way to the Battle Lobby to ink the problem away. She lost every single battle, knocking her position down a rank. No hope is to be found, as her emotional weight began to take a toll on her physical performance. She became jealous of both Agent Four and Marie. Marie is popular, loved, and most importantly, had Agent Four loving her. Agent Four had the talent, the skill, and the motivation to keep pushing through every day. She began to envy any tiny detail she finds as better than her own counterpart. Even down to the gear they were given, as Agent Four had more weapons to use during his missions. She wanted to love Agent Four, but she could not, nor did he. Agent Three knew that Marie would be keeping Agent Four for a long while. She knows she can wait, however, waiting may be in vain, as from her observations proved the relationship to be solid on ground. Agent Three cannot take her dignity away, she had to be a squid of integrity. Her mind tempted her to break apart the pair, but alas, her mind fought itself. Honour is more valuable to her, than Agent Four. After the race of thoughts subsided, she knew nights of tears and sadness, will reign for a long time.

Agent Four sits down in front of his and Marie's closet to come face-to-face with his vest. The vest he was given was actually a hoodie, however, he had got the sleeves and some of the constraining pieces removed. He was reminded of the first time he met Agent Three. After rescuing Callie, he met with Agent Three, which he was told could modify the hoodie after Callie overheard his complaints. Marie, oddly enough, did not talk much, if at all, of Agent Three's existence. Before then, Agent Four could only assume the existence of a third agent, as he was the fourth. He first visited Agent Three, friendship grew into a sincere love for each other. Though not romantically, the two would each demonstrate love to each other. With Agent Three modifying Agent Four's hoodie, to Agent Four teaching Agent Three how to use Splat Dualies. However, they would only meet and talk outside of missions and tasks, as they were both afraid of repercussions. Only then, did Captain Cuttlefish denied of rules of romantic bonds between agents within the Splatoon. He announced it after Marie began coming to Agent Four for help. Agent Three was sent on more missions with Captain Cuttlefish, as he grew fond of her after the recruitment and rescue of Agent Eight. Marie and Agent Four grew closer and tighter. Finally, Agent Four and Agent Three were pulled apart, only seeing each other once every week. As the two began communicating through their phones and radios, so did Marie began relying on Agent Four. Agent Three, held on, to the possibility of entering a relationship with Agent Four. Moreover, Agent Three became jealous of Agent Eight's skill and want to meet new people, which was suppressed by the delayed introduction to the outpost. When Agent Three finally visited the outpost to let Agent Eight familiarize to the splatoon, she saw that Agent Four and Marie's connection grew into a permanent reliance to each other.

Marie startled Agent Four with a sincere question, "Did you and Agent Three talk."

"Yes," Agent Four answered truthfully.

"About what," Marie grew worrisome.

Agent Four exhaled, completely pulling him out of his own memories, "She admitted to liking me."

Marie knocked her head down, crossing her arms for comfort, "So that is what has you down."

Agent Four nodded, "I felt guilty, I have never made another inkling cry. I try and be nice, I try to care, I try to notice, but, seeing a close friend leave you because of something you did not notice-"

"I know what you mean," Marie interrupted, she sighed, "what are you going to do."

"Try not to think about it," Agent Four answered, "hope she'll be okay. Take care of the things I have to. And maybe move on."

Marie sighed in relief, noticing his answers not releasing a hint of him having a desire to leave her, "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you, like how you're here for me. It's time for me to pay you back."

Marie sat beside Agent Four and both wrapped each other's back, leaning heads together.

She sighed, looking at the hoodie "You know, I knew you didn't like the hoodie. Well, you liked it, but not with your missions. It looked fresh, just didn't feel fresh. I knew Agent Three could fix it for you, but I chose not to tell you. I didn't like you back then, yes, but I wanted you to focus on me. I need you that badly. However, I hope you could forgive me..."

"I already did," Agent Four whispered back, "it's going to be a while before I finally have a day of no stress, no worries, no sadness. I feel like everyday we have a new problem."

"Oh dear I hope that day comes sooner," Marie whispered, "but for not, let's just face the days together."

Agent Four and Marie slipped into their beds as the moon rose from its slumber. Warmth surrounded the pair, as their blankets wrapped them together. However, Agent Three did not have the same luxury. She entered her apartment, passing by Agent Four's old apartment room before entering hers. She threw her gear on the floor and head-wear on the bed. Agent Three slowly approached her bed, sobbing, being covered by her own tears. She cried aimlessly in her own room, hoping by some miracle, a knock would blast the door, a knock similar to how Agent Four first knocked on her door. However, she knew that would not happen. Without even changing, she begins to wrap herself in her blanket, looking at the empty side of the bed. She cries more, darkening her pillows, wishing, that another inkling was beside her, to love her...


	14. Chapter 14: Bridging the Gap

Chapter Fourteen: Bridging the Gap

Marie and Agent Four wake up to a phone call that rang five minutes before their intended alarm. The ringing cycled twice before Agent Four finally reached for phone only to realize it was Marie's phone that was ringing. He reached over Marie who physically begged him to answer the call.

"Hello," Marie finally rested, "who is this?"

"Oh, hi Agent Four, I was going to tell her to tell you abou-ah whatever, come by the studio, I need you to pick up something important here. It's for you. Marie can come to, just f.y.i., see ya later," Pearl's voice swiftly enacted.

"Who, and what was it," Marie asked through her pillow.

Agent Four took the pillow away to ensure that she does not suffocate herself before answering, "Pearl wanted me to pick something up at their studio. She never said anything about what it is."

Marie sat up, "I think I know what it is, come on, you drive, you're more awake than I am."

Agent Four swiftly stood up at the foot of the bed and stretched. Both him and Marie changed into their usual casual clothing, and head off without eating breakfast first. Agent Four and Marie were confused as to what object Agent Four is tasked to pick up.

The vehicle was parked behind the studio and a knock came knocking behind Marina and Pearl. Marina approached the door as Pearl lifted open a box to grab the item.

"Good morning you two, I hope you had a wonderful night with the new door," Marina greeted.

"A metal door will most likely not smash onto the floor, thank you Marina," Marie greeted back with a smile.

Pearl came behind Marina with a familiar neon yellow article of clothing.

"So we heard that Agent Four's clothes were ripped," Pearl stated holding up a new Hero Suit.

"Don't do it during work Marie!" Marina teased as she bumped Marie's elbow.

Admittedly, Marie found the joke funny and let out a chuckle.

Pearl held the suit up to Agent Four, who was half awake and did not notice Pearl approaching him. The outline of the suit surrounded Agent Four's silhouette, which suggested a snug fit.

"I told you it would fit Marina!" Pearl announced in excitement.

Marina crossed her arms and chuckled, "I guess I was wrong for the first time!"

Pearl fired back relentlessly, "Weird because the Splatfests say otherwise."

"Pearl," Marina groaned.

"Sorry Reena," Pearl whispered, regretting the comment.

Pearl threw the new hoodie at Agent Four, which just fell onto the ground, which only then did Agent Four noticed and picked it up. All the girls sighed as they watched Agent Four pick up the hoodie like a robot. Marina looked at Marie in a confused manner, however, Marie looked back with a straight face.

"You two really need to sleep earlier," Pearl commented before leaving the backroom.

"Pearl's right you know," Marina added before following closely.

Marie and Agent Four were left alone, as Agent Four held a less than pleasant face. Agent Four looks over at Marie as Marie looks back.

Marie swiftly steals the keys from Agent Four's pocket, "It's probably my turn to drive now."

For a while, Agent Four was only half conscious, only holding on to his new hoodie and answering to basic questions with basic answers. Only half way home did he take close notice of the yellow square that lays on his lap. He continues to inspect it, comparing the hoodie to the original one he was given. To him, it looked the same, the high neck piece, the thick outside layer, and the iconic yellow dye. Upon more inspection, he was reminded that his new hoodie was not modified. He needed those sleeves cut and the neck piece reduced. However, he began to feel that he should keep it the way it is, as Agent Three is the only one he knows has the ability to modify it, and he thinks he has done more harm than good. Agent Four thinks it will hurt Agent Three and their connection even more, if he were to visit. He will not rather pour salt onto the wound.

Marie parked the vehicle in the driveway and exited the vehicle. Agent Four echoed her actions and made his way to the front door. Marie opened the door and immediately rushed to the living room, where the security is alarming to a suspected break in. She disabled the security before Agent Four finally arrived inside. Marie turned around to face Agent Four's unclean face staring back at her like a mirror. She shook her head and looked at both his and her condition, and she was not impressed.

"Who's going to clean first," Marie asked in her most undignified tone.

Agent Four raised his hand in a comedic way, as to tell Marie that he was still alive. He began walking up the stairs, with Marie following close. Agent Four decided to hang his new hoodie in the closet, so he approached the closet and was reminded him of his modified vest. He stopped in front of his mangled top and his mind flew him across memories he did not want to encounter again. Agent Four shook his head and sighed.

Marie quietly peeked her head through the doorway, "You going yet?"

She entered the room and saw Agent Four looking down, "Still feeling guilty?"

Agent Four nodded, finally hanging his hoodie in the closet. Marie crossed her arms and looked down.

"Four, why do you still feel guilty," Marie releasing her curiosity.

"I don't know," Agent Four responded, "I haven't had this happen before. I guess I just feel too guilty to just forget about it. Like, maybe I actually have to fix what I broke."

Marie nodded, catching what Agent Four is throwing in the air. She slowly walked to Agent Four and cupped his face with her hands. Marie caressed and cleaned Agent Four's tentacles before pecking his lips. Agent Four released a smile that showed an ounce of pain behind the squinting eyes.

"I know you will never leave me," Marie placed a finger on Agent Four's mouth, "I know what kind of regret and pain you're talking about."

Agent Four slumped his head down, accepting how predictable he is. Marie kissed his head before using of her hands to leverage his chin to bring him back to eye level. She smiled as she removed lint and other balls of cotton stuck on his sweater, taking good care of his appearance.

"I trust you," whispered Marie, "fix it the way you see fit."

Agent Four smiled before kissing Marie with more than passion. Their mouths locked and the two became one for more than a moment. Ink was mixed, which both knew was a sign to each other of loyalty and trust. Agent Four slowly moved away from Marie, smiling back as he wrapped his arms around her figure. Marie pulled Agent Four to a hug, tightly, resembling the time Agent Four first watched the door to protect Marie.

"I don't want you to live with any regrets," Marie whispered as he adjusted his sweater to be symmetrical.

Marie finally finished, which she chuckled through and smiled, "The only regret I want you to live with is not dating me sooner."

Agent Four giggled at the remark before Marie smiled back with sincere approval, "Go ahead, finish your mission Agent Four."

Marie and Agent Four kissed once more before Agent Four was let go and was given the hanged hoodie. Agent Four was slipped the keys in his pocket before Marie sent him off to fix the damage he caused. Marie hopped that not only Agent Four would be forgiven, but also her, as she knew she muted Agent Three's want to meet Agent Four by not mentioning her existence. She hoped that Agent Three would fix Agent Four's new hoodie to suit him, like the days she once did not want to remember. Agent Four quickly head out to his old apartment where Agent Three lives. He drove while trying to suppress his thoughts, he wanted to arrive safe and alive.

Agent Three sits at the edge of her bed, collecting the small items that might be needed for her next run of Salmon Run. She honestly enjoyed the thrill of fighting enemies and threats much larger than her. Agent Three thought that maybe a shift of Salmon Run would take her mind out of her jealousy and envy. Then, a ringing heard from a box near the door. It was someone trying to communicate to her from the outside of the apartment. She walked over to the box, trying to keep her expectations from exploding beyond her control.

"Hey, its me," a familiar voice rang through the white box, "can we talk?"

Agent Three smiled with glee, but immediately masked a straight face, "Uh, sure, I'll go open the entrance."

Agent Four saw the inkrail ball fill with ink and he was allowed to ride the rail. He turned into a squid and rode the rail up to Agent Three's floor. He morphed back into a humanoid and started cleaning excess amount of ink. Agent Three poked her head out of the doorway, which Agent Four saw. She turned her head to where Agent Four was, and both's eyes connected. Agent Four walked till he was in front of the doorway, where Agent Three was.

"Agent Four," Agent Three smiled, "It's good to see you in a better manner."

"Hey, I don't know how to apologize to you," Agent Four started, "I just didn't know either..."

Agent Three leaned in and took the hoodie that Agent Four held behind him. He was surprised to see Agent Three examining the hoodie, instead of kicking him out or ripping it apart. She did what Pearl did and checked to see if the hoodie would fit Agent Four.

Agent Three nodded in a satisfactory way before laying the hoodie on her arm, "I think we can start with this."


	15. Chapter 15: A Box of Love

Chapter Fifteen: A Box of Love

"Come in," Agent Three invited as she rotates her body to create more room for Agent Four.

Agent Four took his shoes off before entering her room. Agent Three slid beside Agent Four to make her way to the bedroom. She laid on her stomach to reach for a small metal box resting underneath her bed. Agent Four blinked as the box reflected the bright light from the ceiling, waiting till the mark is gone. She proceeded to open the box, which was the width of her body. A large pair of scissor-like items appeared behind the vertical cover of the box. Agent Four continued to watch, expecting a small blade to appear next as he has watched the procedure before. He was right, as a small blade peaked above the cover of the box. She peaked her head up to meet eyes with Agent Four, who was attentively watching the process.

"You are still attentive Agent Four," she spoke as she drew lines on the hoodie with her finger.

Agent Four nodded, "I try."

Agent Three began to slice through the sleeves, trying to not to rip apart the strands of fabric. She began to carefully slice the majority of the sleeves off, ensuring that the ends could still be stitched together.

"Agent Four," Agent Three called, "are you like me?"

"What do ya mean," Agent Four asked.

"That you don't know your own name," Agent Three answered, "I was only ever known as the third agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon."

"In that way, yes, I am like you," Agent Four echoed.

Agent Three continued slicing the material before continuing, "Do you think we would've ended up together, if we only knew that there wasn't a fraternization rule?"

"Maybe," Agent Four quickly answered, "I mean, that's what we feared right? And, we both wanted to continue being an agent."

"I think he announced it way too late," Agent Three added.

Fearing being questioned if he wanted to be with her, Agent Four interrupted, "I remember asking him why he blurted it out of nowhere. He said that he was fearing that us inkling would place each other first rather than saving the world. But, after that, he said that he changed his mind. There wasn't even a rule in the first place, right? So, I'll take a wild shot and say that, he lied. If he really did wanted us to focus on our missions, it would've been a rule in the first place-"

"And your first two agents that are tasked with recruiting other agents will most likely not be pop-stars that are universally loved and known," Agent Three interupted.

"Maybe he thought the entire thing was running too tightly," Agent Four added, "however, I don't know. Honestly, I really don't care anymore."

"Why do you even feel bad," Agent Three asked.

Agent Four thought about the question, "I looked at the whole picture. I should've been a patient guy. I don't know. And I can't help but see your end. I mean, a guy picking a celebrity over you, and you arguably did more for the guy...the guy looks horrible. And with that, I just feel horrible."

Agent Three began stitching the layers together, finally finalizing the vest. She carefully planning every piercing spike and run of the thread.

"I forgive you," Agent Three suddenly whispered, "If-you...were wondering. I saw you and Marie together, and I couldn't take that away from you. You don't love someone by hurting them."

Agent Four sighed, with mixed feelings.

"Huh, seems like I got faster at this thing," Agent Three commented towards herself.

"How did you even learn how to modify gear," Agent Four's curiosity asked.

Agent Three looked up and met Agent Four's eyes, "When you're given an old vest, you get to learn how to make it fit to suit your needs."

Agent Four nodded and accepted the straight-forward answer. He began to collect himself, wondering how to restart the conversation. However, his head sprung up as he heard the box close. He looked over to Agent Three inspecting the vest. Her fingers ran through the stitches, making sure they were strong and tight. She folded the vest, and placed it on her bed. Agent Four continued to watch as she pushed the box underneath the bed. Her delicate fingers picked off the pieces of material that stuck to her clothing, ensuring she looked fresh like before Agent Four visited.

"Here you go," Agent Three said, holding out the vest in her hand and arms.

Agent Four took a hand and unfolded the vest, he looked at the vest and smiled. He lowered the vest to see Agent Three's red cheeks and her hands clasped together.

"What do ya think," Agent Three asked.

"I love it, thank you," Agent Four responded slowly.

Agent Three suddenly clung to Agent Four, tightly wrapping her arms around the slightly larger inkling. Her long tentacles stuck to Agent Four's sweater, as Agent Four hugged tighter. Agent Three pulled herself out of the hug as she looked at Agent Four's eyes. She patted Agent Four's chest and smiled.

"I hope we get to work together," Agent Three expressed.

"I hope too, we need to make up for lost time," Agent Four responded.

A new friendship, a new connection was born. There was no need to linger on the past for the two agents. Both moved on, both wanted nothing more than to be happy. They immediately connected with each other's desires and wounds, and mended the pits and falls each had.

"I'll see you soon agent," Agent Four waved goodbye.

Agent Three cupped her hands in front of her mouth, "I'm still better than you in Salmon Run!"

Agent Four jokingly shouted back, "You can't even win a single game of Clam Blitz without me. Get outta here!"

He turned around before the inkrail and waved goodbye. Agent Three smiled solemnly before waving back, as he disappeared turning into a squid and riding the rail down a place she cannot see.

Afternoon rolled around, and Agent Four finally arrived home. Marie was at the door, her right arm leaning on the doorway, waiting for her beloved to come home. When Agent Four exited the vehicle, she stood straight up and began to smile. She approached Agent Four, who was walking across the front yard. Agent Four opened his arms and Marie happily jumped into them. Both shared a moment of bliss as they warmed each other up. Marie created distance between her face and Agent Four's face before finally connecting lips. The two shared their time and care for each other, which was bottled with Agent Four's visit to Agent Three.

Marie pulled out of the kiss and smiled, "You still taste like you."

Agent Four smiled, caressing Marie's face, "You know I'm not like your last one."

Marie chuckled before she took Agent Four's hand and lead him into the house. She anticipated his return and quickly cooked a meal for the both of them. Callie was gone, and Marie thought it would be nice to prepare a surprise date because of the perfect conditions. Agent Four and Marie made themselves comfortable, before engaging themselves into each other's minds. He appreciated Marie's gesture and care, as he inhaled Marie's cooking. Smiles, gazes, and even flirts were thrown across the table. Marie even learned how to lose herself to someone else.

As Agent Three walked down the hallway, she stopped to where Agent Four used to live. She smiled as memories rushed to her, giving her a moment of peace. Agent Three then continued on to the ink rail to head to Salmon Run. When walking there, Marina and Pearl noticed her and waved. At that moment of waving, she knew, that even if she does not receive everything she wanted, she had others. She finally had a home. A home in the splatoon. Pearl waved Agent Three to come to the back alley to enter the studio. She obliged and marched her way to the back door.

The door opened before Agent Three arrived at the door, Pearl poked her head out and waved, "Come Agent Three! Marina and I wanted to talk to you!"

Agent Three kicked off the dust on her footwear before entering. She saw Pearl and Marina looking at her with smiles and giggles. Marina approached Agent Three with a box, and held it out in front of her.

"Agent Four organized it all the way back, it's for you," Marina smiled.

Agent Three nervously accepted the gift. The wooden box required both of her hands to hold it, as it was too wide and tall for one hand to handle. She slowly opened the box and was pleasantly surprised. Agent Three looked through the stack of physical photos of her and various other members of the splatoon. She giggled at the cute photo of her smiling, and Agent Eight curiously. Finally, she arrived at the last picture. It was the first picture of her and Agent Four. The picture took place when they met for the first time. Even the unmodified hoodie was seen at the back corner of the photo. Agent Three smiled as she stared into the picture.

She turned the photo around and saw a note, "I hope this will help you go through out some grey days."

Agent Three smiled before closing the box and holding it close to her chest.

Marie curiously asked Agent Four across the table, "So why did you get people to send you photos of Agent Three again?"

Agent Four smiled, took a bite, before answering, "I thought it was a nice thing to do for her."

Marie smiled at Agent Four, proud, that the random inkling she recruited to save the world, can also save hearts from breaking apart.

 _ **The End of Act Two:**_ _ **Through Love and Pain, Four**_

* * *

 _Act Two is finally done. I exhausted my brain and fingers with a bunch of ideas that flew around when writing Act Two. There is a worry that if I just let my brain write whatever comes, that the story will become incoherent and make no scene to a new reader. I hope to be satisfied by the end of the story, so I am writing any good (key word: good) ideas that comes to mind. My plans changed however, I am thinking of extending the story, since I thought my planned final act would not hold water if the act before it had no meaningful connection to it. So the final acts have been changed, so the symptoms of the changes will most likely be felt on the next act. Also, this is maybe too high of a goal, but I am planning for this fan fiction to be one to remember. One that made a dent in the Splatoon fan fiction community, Either way, I am happy to join in. One last announcement, I am thinking of expanding, I am thinking of writing about other ships in the Splatoon series! I have not decided yet, I will see till then. Anyways, like before, any review or criticism is appreciate it, so we can both enjoy the fan fiction together. Thank you..._


	16. Chapter 16: Sidelight Memories

Chapter Sixteen: Sidelight Memories

Time has passed, about a week and a half, and a new Splatfest greeted the changed souls in the crowd. Agent Four is seen looking at a circular grating, that is to the left of the Battle Lobby. A hand is seen tapping him, catching his attention. The hand leads to Marie, her shirt that of the Splatfest Tee, and her tentacles in a more unpredictable and radical manner, but still keeping the "Marie" look. She carried an umbrella, that is reminiscent of her traditional look when she recruited Agent Four. Agent Four turned his head and locked eyes with the grey tentacled Squid Sister.

"Four, you okay?" Marie asked in a caring and alluring way, as she took Agent Four's hand.

Agent Four shook his head, "No, just running back the memories. At least the ones I have about first meeting you."

"Yo, Marina stop the show!" Pearl suddenly commanded from the stage.

"Huh," Marina confusingly slowed the music and started placing a beat.

Pearl looked at Marie directly in the eye, "Is that one of the Squid Sisters!?"

Marie was left under the light, for all eyes to stare at her. She placed her iconic half-smile, which Agent Four never figured out if it was a smug, embarrassed, or annoyed smile.

He proceeded to look around at all the eyes that stared at Marie, he whispered to himself, "That took longer than expected,"

Callie was seen standing in front of the Off the Hook studio, still like a statue. She was glad she wore nothing that related to the Squid Sisters brand, and she began side stepping towards the alley past Crust Sean.

"Yo! Marie, what's good," Pearl shouted through the crowd as she squatted down to try and be slightly closer to Marie.

Marie took her bucket hat and covered her face and sighed. The other inklings kept staring at amazed that she even came to the concert. Agent Four giggled, slopping his head down trying to not show he's giggling at Marie being embarrassed.

Then all of the sudden, his left ear tingled as he heard a string of words he was not prepared to hear, "Who's that inkling? Is Marie dating him or something?"

Agent Four did not pull away his hand, however, he sighed at the attention he will inevitably receive. Marie pulled him closer to try and be more comfortable, despite the current situation. Agent Four interlaced his fingers with hers, trying to become less red, but to no avail.

"Marie, do the pose!" Pearl asked as Marina took out her phone, preparing to take a picture.

Marie sighed as she knocked her bucket hat up, so she can see forward. She let go of Agent Four as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Stay fresh!" Marie exclaimed as she entered her iconic pose.

The crowd around her cheered as Marie maintained her pose for five seconds straight. Marie sighed as she exited the pose, looking at Agent Four with a grin that obviously masked the pain inside her. Pearl, finally satisfied, turned around to Marina, who showed the photo.

"So that's what she looked like when she's all red," Marina whispered to herself, satisfied that she finally saw what a blushing Marie looked like.

Pearl inspected the photo and laughed before finally returning to her microphone, "Alright Marie, you're free!"

Marie covered her face again with the bucket hat as she returned her hand to Agent Four's hand. Agent Four tightened his grip, which then, Marie responded by looking at him with a more loving smile. A handful of inklings walked up to Marie to ask for an autograph, which Marie obliged to in the name of morality and responsibility. Agent Four has noticed that she has been through many stressful situations, and she had not slept well. She always wakes up in the middle of the night, only to come back sighing, and flipping and turning in the bed. Being placed in a spotlight of a national event is most likely not helping.

A disguised Callie came to Marie, her faced all covered up in a gas mask and held out a Squid Sister album cover.

"Can I have an autograph?" Callie asked in her most lowest voice possible.

"Sure," Marie obliged as she picked up her sister's album.

A note was attached to the album, it reads, "I'll start the vehicle, I'll see you two there."

Marie chuckled before signing the album, and giving it to Callie. Callie rushed to the vehicle and did exactly what she told she was going to do. Marie continued signing for about a few more minutes before Agent Four slowly pulled her towards the alley. She hugged Agent Four's arm, not looking at the inklings waving goodbye. Marie pretended to be tired, and yawned and scratched her eye lids. The act worked, as the inklings were not disappointed that they were not waved at.

Agent Four opened the passenger door as Marie entered the vehicle. She turned around to the second row, and threw a thumbs-up at Callie, who smiled back and waved her hand down. Agent Four entered the driver's door and entered. He buckled his seat belt, and turned on the vehicle lights.

As Agent Four began manoeuvring the vehicle out of the alley, ensuring he does not hit the set up billboards and signs. Marie looked through the window as the peaking Deca Tower lit up in the month's Splatfest colours. They approached near Inkopolis Plaza, amazed at the colours that lit their eyes. Marie rests her head on her hand, with her elbow resting on a hand rest on her right. The dark interior of the car switched with the outside's dancing pair of colours. As the base of the Deca Tower became visible, memories of Marie and Callie dancing on their platforms rushed back. Marie fondly remembers the days when her and Callie competed to win Splatfests. As their fans and followers destroyed and inked each other, the two became closer through a lighthearted competition to see who has the better opinion. Marie smiled as the image of her dancing in her last Splatfest. Admittedly, she took priority in her personal project, and took her life precedence over others. The memories turned bitter as she remembers her and Callie splitting up, finding new goals and aspirations in life.

Bitter memories became painful memories. Marie's mind reminded itself of the separation. She remembered coming back from vacation and being unable to find Callie. Marie became saddened as she remembers the whole world around her flipped. The snow globe broke, and Callie was nowhere to be found. With things not found, the world invited her to a new chapter in her life. With the sad moments, Marie found a new objective in life, that took her in another adventure. With the sadness, came happiness, meeting Agent Four, and watching the world evolve into stability. She smiled as the nostalgia took her across a rollercoaster of emotions and feelings.

Marie felt a warmth enter her. She continued to stare into Inkopolis Plaza, as she slowly approached Agent Four's own hand. Her left hand wrapped around Agent Four's resting right hand, which caught his attention. The vehicle stopped at a red light before he looked at the Marie, covered in Inkopolis' lights. Their fingers interlaced as an aura of love was created. Callie squealed silently, watching the couple share a romantic moment.

The light turned green and Agent Four immediately turned his head towards the road. His mind locked back to driving, and the vehicle moved forward. He begins to feel the acceleration awkwardly respond, as he as he had not become used to the new vehicle he purchased. Agent Four concentrated on training himself into smoothly driving the small vehicle.

Finally, they arrived at the house. The bright streaks of light from Inkopolis Square stuck out above the roof of the house. All three exited the vehicle, and Callie broke the silence.

She sighed and scratched her head, "We probably should've planed that out better."

Marie nodded in agreement, "Maybe better disguises, a slightly better ability to hide in a crowd-"

"Not going?" Callie said slowly, not knowing if Marie would approve the idea.

"These are too fun to pass up Callie," Marie disagreed as Callie sighed.

Agent Four unlocked the door, and the heavier metal door heeded to his push. He kept the door open for the two Squid Sisters, as they passed and thanked him. Agent Four inspected the outside of the door, he saw pits and dents on it and sighed as he closed and locked the door.

"Let's get in bed," Marie whispered as she placed a hand on Agent Four's shoulder.

She begins to walk him over to their bed room, both groggy and tired. When Agent Four locked the bedroom door, he turned around to be pleasantly surprised. Marie planted her face on the pillow as she immediately fell asleep. Agent Four slowly made his way to the other side of the bed, and carefully lifted the blanket. He turned off the lamps beside him before he turned around to face the peaceful Marie. Though she may be peaceful right now, Agent Four is concerned that he may not know of a problem that may be bothering her. Agent Four quietly wrapped his arms around the bundle. He carefully kisses her forehead before closing his eyes.

"Tomorrow," he told himself, "tomorrow, I'll fix another problem."

Agent Four began falling to a pit to dreamland, however, Marie has already passed dreamland, and entered a field of nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17: Each Other's Doctor

Chapter Seventeen: Each Other's Doctor

"Please get up," a soft and calm whisper demanded.

Agent Four's eyes were blurry, and so he scratched his eye lids before blinking a few times. He saw Marie sitting on him, which he found oddly comfortable. Her arms pushed against his chest, but not enough to push through the thick blanket. Marie was always known to be calm, even in some stressful situations wearing her half-smile. However, her calm and almost emotionless face was worn, which was more seen by the general public, and even Agent Four himself.

"I'm up Marie," Agent Four groaned as he shook his head.

Marie proceeded to lay her body on Agent Four in the most seductive way she can, "Could you do me a favour?"

Agent Four began sweating as Marie traced her finger on the parts of his body that were exposed after she laid on him, "Yes, Marie?"

Marie slightly opened her mouth, slyly increasing her seductive nature. She also began showing a slight bit of her tongue, making Agent Four heat up inside.

"Could you drive me to a store," Marie quickly asked as she returned to her more appropriate posture and look.

Agent Four's heat suddenly dissipated, as Marie's suggestive nature subsided.

"Gotcha," Marie giggled, "you thought I wanted to do 'something' didn't you?"

Agent Four nodded, still silently watching if Marie is to make a new move.

Marie giggled even more, which caused her tentacles to shake up more. Agent Four found her actions adorable, cute, and even flirtatious and alluring.

"So, are ya going to get up," Marie asked.

"I'll get up," Agent Four chuckled, before finally Marie retreated and stood up beside the bed.

Marie smiled and proceeded to hand Agent Four the keys to his vehicle, which Agent Four responded with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked confusingly asked.

"What time is it," Agent Four asked.

Marie proceeded to check her phone, looking for the time, "Way past midnight."

"Well, is there even a store that's open past midnight," Agent Four asked in a manner that would discourage any other individual.

"We'll find one!" Marie announced heavily.

Then, Marie's true intentions became clear to Agent Four. She just wanted a drive, she just wanted to spend time with him. Agent Four smiled, to Marie, he figured out her true desires.

"Let's get changed into something more comfortable," Agent Four whispered after Marie's ground shaking announcement.

Marie quickly undressed without a warning, causing Agent Four to look away, which Marie quickly pulled him back, "We're not going to get anywhere if we sleep together and not even see each other entirely."

Agent Four nodded, however, he took it less as an advise, rather a hint to a problem she may or may not have. Marie walked back and proceeded to change into her more comfortable set of gear. Agent Four, still trying to be as much of a wholesome inkling as possible, did not watch as much as he wanted to. He kept himself controlled, although he is concerned that his act of looking way did not please Marie. Marie was not unsatisfied however, she just wanted to express how she feels in an appropriate time. Agent Three and Marie began making their way to the door, Agent Four opening and offered Marie to step outside first. The pair made their way to the door, and again, Agent Four opened the door and let Marie go outside first.

The vehicle was started automatically and the door was locked behind Agent Four. Marie went ahead of Agent Four, while he pulled the door behind him. She entered the vehicle, buckling her belt, before Agent Four even entered the vehicle. He finally sat inside the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt.

For a few minutes, Agent Four drove and silence filled the air. Agent Four did not want to interrupt Marie's thoughts, which he thought must be vivid as she stared into the beams of light sticking from the city. He smiles every time he looks over at Marie, even though he can only see a small section of the left side of her face. Marie's eyes reflected the two colors that covered Inkopolis, which she always loved. Agent Four continued to drive across Inkopolis, which quickly turned into driving circles. Finally, Agent Four became impatient and wanted to ask Marie what she is thinking about.

"So," Agent Four started, "what are ya thinking about."

Marie continued looking, locking her eyes at the moving lights above Inkopolis Square, "I honestly do not know."

Agent Four immediately confused, "What do you mean?"

Marie moved herself to lean on the seat, finally relaxing, "Well, I don't know where to start."

Agent Four quickly looked at Marie, not taking his eyes away from the road for too long, "Do you have a lot to ponder about?"

She simply sighed, "Yes, and for the worst."

Agent Four began driving more calmly, "Let's talk about it."

Marie, trusting Agent Four's ability to help her, unloaded herself to him, "Everything happened so fast. Not us, but, the changes. In less than a year, even less, after my last Splatfest, Callie disappeared, and I left the public eye. I looked for her, then got a random inkling to rescue her for me. While I was worrying, I was worrying that I was going to die from some old statue. Then, I started fear for my life, my old boyfriend trying to take over my life, trying to own every inch of me. Then, the same inkling that rescued Callie rescued me... Through his encouragement and help, I left the old one, I sliced him outside of my life, but he kept coming back. Then, out of your labor and care, you started defending me."

Agent Four continued listening, only confused on the timings she said. However, she did not continue summarizing the events that occurred, knowing that she had driven her point enough.

"Not saying that you're too overwhelming, besides, you helped," Marie continued, "But, I still remember wanting to be a pop-star, and aspiring to be one, not to be an agent of a secret organization that saves the world."

Then, Agent Four's light bulb lit up. Marie's life has been flying too fast for her comfort, and landed her in a place she did not expect or prepare for. She even showed more hints of it, as Agent Four remembers the house having a small studio inside of it, the tech room. Marie began fiddling with her fingers, as she attempted to collect her thoughts and convert them into words. Agent Four cannot relate with her however. He did not remember wanting to be anything, just good at Turf Wars and other battles and live out of it, which arguably he had already accomplish. However, he understood Marie's perspective. He knew she wants to be something, a pop-star, but who would expect to be responsible for saving the world. Anyone weaker would've broke down, however, Marie stood strong and high. But she can only stand for so long before she needs rest. Splatfest is not helping her cause.

"What do you want to do about it," Agent Four asking, trying to find her true desires, "quit being an agent, go back to the Squid Sisters days?"

"I don't know," Marie answered, "I know that I still want to be an agent. I also know, that I still want to be with you for a long time."

Agent Four smiled, like he always does when he is told that she loves him, however, he went back to enter his serious thoughts, "Marie, can I recommend something."

Marie nodded, and Agent Four began, "You can't leave being an agent. If you leave, Inkopolis will lose a large chunk of its happiness, and your average inkling and octoling might fear simply living. Marie, we both have the city, the world, on our shoulders."

Agent Four parked at the side of the road, afraid that he might become emotional. The lights began to move slower and almost stood still on Marie and Agent Four's faces. Both shared a colorful moment of risking their dignity to pursuit an answer.

"We, I-We, cannot leave who we are," Agent Four stuttered, beginning to tear, "we can't be anything more anymore...and if you want to be more, you can't go farther than being good at your job."

Marie caught his plead, as she moved her armrest away, as she leaned her head on Agent Four's shoulders.

"It just feels like my-our...we can't find," Agent Four stopped himself, "sorry to make it about myself, but, what your saying just triggered something in me. My life is no where. It just felt like me being an agent wasn't worth it, or something, I can't find the word. But I remember just you picking me for some reason to save Inkopolis...and then I became good at Turf and Ranked? I accomplished a lot, but I almost did no work," Agent Four spat out, not knowing what he is even thinking about.

"Four," Marie whispered, tracing her fingers on his side.

"Yes, Marie," Agent Four whispered back.

"Turn off the car, lets just sit here, and talk," Marie whispered back, exhaling, preparing for a night for the both of them to finally peace with their lives.


	18. Chapter 18: Only Each Other

Chapter Eighteen: Only Each Other

As lights blinded the skies with pairs of colors, Agent Four and Marie whispered to each other the weights and imperfections that they have encountered. The two were encapsulated in their own atmosphere, only pierced slightly by the loud singing, originating from Inkopolis Square. Walls everywhere in Inkopolis decorated the two colors that make up the culture of Squid life itself.

"I feel like I hadn't had this moment," Marie whispered as she continued to trace lines up and down Agent Four's side.

Agent Four looked over in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Marie made distance, giving her the ability to look at Agent Four directly in his eyes. The whites of his eyes sometimes reflected the pair of colors that Inkopolis is surrounding itself with. Through the lights they saw each other's feelings, the uninterrupted and chaotic dances of the lights reflected their hearts perusing peace with its body. Marie took one of her arms and slowly approached Agent Four's round and soft cheeks. Agent Four loved being in contact with her, and proceeded to cover her approaching hands with his own. His small but noticeable tears began to be shadowed by Marie's hand, causing the lights to go dark, only for the light to hit Marie's hand. Like the confused and disorganize dancing of lights, their stresses and hardships can only be passed, but not muted or destroyed.

"I meant, that I hadn't had a moment where I stopped, and let myself out for someone," Marie answered slowly as she wiped away the beads that covered her palm.

Agent Four stared back, the same littered and emotional lights covered half of her face, the rest being shadowed by the half that reflected the light. He slowly caressed Marie's hand, causing the shadowed cheek to slightly redden. Marie's tentacles started shift across her head, showing signs of pleasure. However, the Marie's face is not enough to create a barrier that Agent Four cannot see through.

"Marie, do you only love me because I keep watch of you," Agent Four asked.

"No," Marie quickly answered, "but you're the only one that I know can do it."

His cheeks began to tenderize as her thumb slowly caressed the surface. Marie began to feel guilty, with a question like that, she began to think that she has only given him more tasks to do than to take tasks away from him. She began to feel regretful, as her mind plays back every favor that she has asked Agent Four to pull through. Marie did not want to be Agent Four's boss, or his controller, or his manager, she wants to be his. Her mind plays through the day she took him out on a date he was not prepared for. She began to rest on the blissful day, hoping that her mind and heart would rest.

"I felt like I took my faults out at you," Marie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Agent Four slowly responded and he leaned in closer.

"I feel like I've asked for too much, I have asked for too many favors," Marie teared, "but I never gave the same treatment back."

Agent Four shook his head, "No, you did give the same treatment back,"

"How," Marie pushed through the ever growing reason to cry.

Agent Four opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Marie, "And do not give me the 'because you loved me' or 'you let me have you' cop-out."

He sighed, closing his eyes to push out tears that glistened with the lights, "I was not going to answer with any of that."

Marie listened closely, interested at his answer, "Give yourself some credit Marie, you've been too hard on yourself. Have you not noticed how much you've influenced me and carried me up. You gave me value! I was no one, I was some inkling trying to get good at throwing clams properly, but you changed that. You gave me an opportunity...you made me responsible for keeping Inkopolis safe. I never thought I could ever have a reason to be proud of myself, but I do, because of you."

Agent Four smiled through the tears, "I have never felt so good about myself before you came around and gave me that yellow hoodie."

Marie began to slow her crying, finally giving her stressed eyes a moment to breath. The lights around them dimmed, as it was too late for the lights to be continuously be running at full brightness. Their faces began to reflect less of the pair of lights, as there was less light to reflect.

Agent Four continued, "You have made me into someone that can proudly announce myself...but with you making me join the splatoon, you also taught me to humble. Not being able to be too proud to make sure that we don't become exposed."

Marie smiled, as her mind finally had reasons not to feel granted, Agent Four continued, "You taught me how to appreciate you, not the celebrity that I didn't even know about-you taught me how to appreciate Marie. And if you took in the things you taught me, you would see what I see."

Agent Four began to let go of Marie's hand and approach her face. Marie's hand responded by mirroring his actions with her hand. His hands landed on her cheek, slowly stretching and inspecting every inch of her face. The lights did not make contact with Marie, Agent Four took the chaos of light that she reflected.

He swallowed and inhaled for another set of words, "And what I see, is a girl that selflessly tires herself just to make a boy like me happy. She is so good at being her, that she gave me value and reason to push forward, without knowing it. I see a girl that loves her other half, more than she loves herself. I see a girl that made so many so happy through her talent, and through her works. The bigger things you've done, ironically enough, are the ones you're not celebrated for. But, to pay back the things you've done for me, I will celebrate, I will know, I will be here for you. I will watch over you, like how you watched over me."

Marie began showing a smile, which Agent Four made bigger with his small joke, "But I don't think I can keep a 'factopedia' about Marie, that's too tough."

The pair shared a laugh as the lights began to dim even further, causing very little lights to reflect from their shapes. A pair of eyes lovingly shared each other's gazes, as Agent Four collected more words to express his thoughts. Marie began to appreciate every small speck of life. She began to appreciate every word that she was given, and every word that she has given. Most importantly of all however, she began to feel that her work was for something worth it. She began to feel, that all the strains and weights placed on her was worth it. Marie felt that the most important thing in the world, Agent Four, was there because of her.

"Marie, you need to give yourself a favor. I personally don't think you don't see how much you've done," Agent Four continued, "but I will continue to tell you these words till the day we die. Through all of the generations, through our children and our-"

Agent Four stopped himself, but Marie showed a bright smile. A handshake of happiness and plans was passed on, both wanted more than what they are.

"-grandchildren. I will make sure that you and what you have done in this life, you will see as worth it. You will see how I see you," Agent Four continued, "I cannot live knowing that I cannot make you value yourself like how you made me value myself. Marie, this relationship is not one sided, we are both treating each other the same."

Marie blinked aimlessly, in a moment of pure love and happiness. Her tears began to evaporate, causing the lights to slowly disappear on her face. Agent Four's tears also evaporate, but his tears show signs of demands to be wiped away, which Marie quickly obliged to. Both were only covered by the smudges of light that came from the buildings around them. Marie and Agent Four, shared a moment of rest, for both of their hearts. Both finally lifted off weights that were on their back, which made their minds finally mend with itself. Pearl and Marina were heard taking an intermission in their concert, which caused a wave of silence. Now, their breaths were the only sounds to be heard, their calming hearts to be felt, and their peaceful faces to be seen.

"But most importantly," Agent Four finalized his last thought, "I will make you see how beautiful you are."

The lights calmly shut down. With no chaotic or littered lights to be reflected, the pair closed the gap between them, and became one with each other.

* * *

 _I am pouring all of my efforts into this fan fiction and I think it is paying off well. However, I think I am comfortable enough to dip my toes. I am tackling another pair in the Splatoon series, so expect that to appear soon. Thank you for reading this far, whoever you are..._


	19. Chapter 19: To Our Heart's Content

Chapter Nineteen: To Our Heart's Content

The lights around a small street in Inkopolis finally rested, and so did the two inklings that finally connected into one. Agent Four and Marie shared a moment of connection, of love. Those are now memories of a night before. The memories, of those the two shared, was one of love and passion. Marie and Agent Four drove home in peace, with their worries and problems finally dissipated by each other's presence.

Agent Four woke up to the sound of Marie humming to herself as she traced her finger on his body. Marie looked at Agent Four with innocent eyes before returning to following her finger as it glides across Agent Four.

"I don't know what I am doing," Marie whispered, "oh, good morning..."

Agent Four smirked before whispering back, "Good morning."

Almost an hour later, the two have cleaned up, and have met at the dinner table. Callie joined the two, out of curiosity on how they interact to each other across the table. Breakfast was awkward with Callie loudly chewing her food. Agent Four and Marie tried starting and maintaining a conversation, however, Callie would cover the noise with her own noises. Callie did not receive the message, and overshadowed every conversation over the table. Finally, breakfast ended, with everyone filled and full, Marie's mind created a plan. Marie always wanted to return to the studio, but she needed another voice.

With Callie finally gone, Marie started, "Four, I need you to do me a favor..."

"Go ahead," Agent Four responded, obliging to any request she may ask.

Marie fiddled with her fork on her plate, "Well, um…I need you to come into a room with me."

Agent Four, confused by the very specific but also vague request, asked for more details, "Which room, and why."

Marie stood up before scratching her nose, "Come on, let's go."

Agent Four's eyes widened as Marie passed him. He quickly stood up from his seat and followed her slow but interesting stroll. Marie did not sputter a word, nor even a louder breath. Agent Four followed her pass their bedroom, and pass Callie's room. As they passed, a brisk conversation was ensuing behind the bedroom door. However, Agent Four could not catch a single word, but concern and dreadful haste was caught in the words.

Then, the two stopped at the front of a door. For all Agent Four knew, it was a tech room with a small studio. However, he was pleasantly surprised, as the door was opened and a cool breeze cascaded past them. Orange lights lined the area where the wall and ceiling met. The ceiling was lined with rectangular foam-like material, which for all Agent Four knew were noise-canceling materials. His thought of the room being a "tech" room, proved to be an understatement. A full-sized studio amazed Agent Four's mind. He has never seen a music studio before, and he felt like a young inkling discovering the world.

"Don't get too distracted," Marie warned with a giggle, "I still need to talk to you."

Agent Four looked at Marie, nodding, and smiled. Marie smiled before breathing in the fresh smelling air. The studio consisted of two halves, separated, which made the studio look like two rooms. One half on the left had a long and large board, which controlled every single function of the room. There were two seats, which looked like a place of comfort. Headphones hung from hooks at the lip of the boards. Rectangles, which were computers, sat underneath the boards.

The seat faced the board, which had a pane of glass that gave a line of sight to the other room. This room had two microphones at the centre. The walls were lined with the same rectangles that hung from the ceiling. Hanging in front of the microphones were green and pink headphones. Agent Four smiled to the charm of the colors, which matched those of the Squid Sisters. At all corners of the room hung a set of speakers, which looked compact, but could spit some fresh sound.

"First," Marie said snapping Agent Four out of his bliss, "what do ya thing."

"This place is amazing," Agent Four responded, his eyes still tracking across the two rooms.

Marie looked down, scratching her head as she gave herself a surge of encouragement to ask the next question, "I-um...the room was just our old studio moved to this spare room...with it under the same roof as us...should I return to it?"

Agent Four stepped forward, closing his distance to the room to the left, "I can't answer your dreams for you..."

Marie was amazed by the response, which left her question unanswered, however, sparked a place in her mind. Agent Four turned around and smiled in a sincere way.

"I honestly do not know," Agent Four continued, "I know I haven't answered your question. But understand that I am not you. However, I can only give advice, which I know would only make the situation complicated."

He exhaled and continued, "Unlike last night, I can't give myself an objective, for a reason. I knew what I wanted you to see last night, I knew I was fixing something. But this time, I do not have a clear problem to fix. I do not want to fix something that doesn't need fixing."

Agent Four's point became clear to Marie. She would have to tackle her befuddled decisions on her own. Her desire to be a Squid Sister has always been strong. However, as time went on, her task of saving Inkopolis, became a weight on her. She cannot move, she cannot evolve, she cannot grow. With the task of saving the world, and the loss of Callie, she cannot maintain being a Squid Sister. She feels slightly sick, as Marie knows Off the Hook might start to feel the burnout due to heroism. Marie sometimes feels that entering a charted territory might move her too much away from her missions, which could be catastrophic for Inkopolis. Losing a large part of Inkopolis' hidden network of a few agents will compromise the many lives that roam Inkopolis. Music, would be an extremely absurd as to why Inkopolis might perish to an Octarian invasion.

Marie turned around and exited the room. Agent Four was left befuddled and followed close. She immediately opened her closet to find her agent gear, hanging from hangers in it. Her charger leaned on the wall of the closet, being grazed by the gear itself.

"Four," Marie whispered, "I want to continue making music. Callie and I have proven that we can make new music. But, I know what might happen if I am taken away. The place I promised to save would fall because of my negligence. I love music, but I need to save this place."

Agent Four gulped, showing obvious signs of concern, "I know how you feel, but only to an extent. My battles and training can be done in a few hours. But, being a Squid Sister might take more time and passion than simply learning."

"Maybe I might feel how you feel in the future," Agent Four spoke, "If I enter a team, and make those battles a passion and a job of mine, then I know how you'll feel. I don't know how it feels yet, because I don't need to go to the Battle Lobby everyday."

Marie turned towards Agent Four, who is clearly willing to open his mind just to give an opinion that might help, which she took, "What is your opinion? What should I do?"

"Well, you have made that new single. But, I don't think you are able to go back to the point of the Squid Sisters being the face of Inkopolis," Agent Four bluntly spills his opinion, "however, look at me. Fighting in Ranked is not a job, but I can still do it. However, you can't just 'do' a song. So honestly, if you are willing to dip your toes into music again-just understand that keeping Inkopolis safe is still a priority. If you do go back to music, do not expect spitting out albums like you did before."

Marie looked down and crossed her arms, "Callie wants to be a Squid Sister again. We talked about it, and we just didn't know if we had the time to make this dream worth a while."

"I see," Agent Four responded, "but, either way, you will still need to save the world."

Marie walked passed Agent Four and sat on the bed behind him. She pats the spot beside her, inviting Agent Four to sit beside her, and join her in looking at the closet. Agent Four happily accepted and sat beside her.

"You know Four, that single was a single, and that song was a one time thing," Marie spat out her thoughts, "you are extremely right, at least on what you just said. We cannot become the face of Inkopolis anymore. Besides, Off the Hook will have a limited time frame before saving the world pulls them into the void I am in."

Agent Four looked down in worry, however, Marie interlaced her hand with his.

"I'll stick to being an agent," Marie decided, "but, I wouldn't take making music away entirely. It'll be a hobby for Callie and I. Besides, I am the more busy one around here."

Agent Four nodded at her answer, another problem down the drain. The two continued to look at the closet, accepting the reality in which they live in. They cannot be any more than what they are now, they are sadly stuck and still in a world that needs them to stand strong for it. The two, accept the reality, where they stay the way they are, for the sake of giving another inkling or octoling an opportunity to be something much more than they are. Agent Four and Marie, accept with their hearts and minds, that being an agent is more important than being dead.

 _ **The End of Act Three:**_ _ **Two Plus Four Equals Six**_

* * *

 _One small announcement. I will have a busy week, but I will try to bring the content that I am writing, without compromising the quality. Also, expect that "other pairing" fan fiction to come soon, I have finalized a few things and it can keep my mind from having writer's block, without making the reader unhappy. Enjoy the next few chapters, as I will be pouring every tiny bit of effort and skill to bring a quality story_ _in time_ _. I apologize in advance, if I cannot_ _make my deadlines._ _To my reader, thank you for staying, through the bad and the good..._


	20. Chapter 20: Early Gift

Chapter Twenty: Early Gift

With only a week until the gift-giving holiday rolls around, every squid and octopus prepares with lights and decorations. Octivus and Squidmas have amalgamated together into one holiday, which Marina is more than happy to celebrate for. No inkling or octoling are to miss this holiday, which includes Marie and Agent Four. A tree stands tall beside the television, decorated in green and pink beads of light, with boxes underneath the triangular tree. The cone umbrellas the boxes that labeled the names of the occupants of the house.

"Marie, I feel like there are more gifts to you than there are to me," Agent Four whispers, staring down to his feet where the gifts rest near.

Marie moved to stand beside Agent Four, silently pointing and counting the amount of boxes under the tree that contained "Marie" and "Four".

"Well, mister agent, I disagree with you," Marie whispered back, "there's five boxes for each of us, Callie has seven!"

Then, Agent Four proceeded to turn around and crouch low to grab a box underneath the couch. The skirt slyly hid the box, which the box glistened with green points of light. Marie followed the box with her eyes, as Agent Four carried the big box to the feet of the tree. The box pushed through the branches of the tree that hung at the very bottom. Agent Four then proceeded to look at Marie's stunned face and smiled.

"Well miss agent, would you like to count again?" Agent Four smugly asked.

Marie shook her head, "You just sounded like me there, you and your smug look."

Callie called from the kitchen and shouted, "Lunch is ready folks."

Surprisingly, Callie cooked the best out of the three in the house. Callie had an untapped skill in cooking, which Agent Four and Marie always joked about Callie becoming a chef. The dinner table was nice and clean, organized, and had a holiday kick to it. All the glasses, plates, and utensils have green and pink accents. Even the table cloth was themed with a holiday look, which completed the holiday look of the dinner table.

Marie, Callie, and Agent Four sat at the table. Callie has learned how to eat quietly, which was appreciated by Marie and Agent Four.

"So, did you guys pick Marina or Pearl," Callie asking about the holiday Splatfest.

"Marina," both Agent Four and Marie answered at the same time.

Callie stopped collecting the meal she cooked, "Did you both even pay attention, and took the time to chose who has the better opinion."

"No," the couple answered in unison.

Callie sighed through a smile as she shook her head, "I mean...Pearl..."

The couple immediately shun Callie and shook their heads, Marie kicked back, "You need better opinions Callie."

"I actually take the time looking at the topic," Callie retaliated, "did you guys even know what the topic is?"

"Uhhhhh," the couple sounded, as their thoughts collected memories to answer the question, "no."

The table turned into a place of debate. From innocent tackle-talk about the members from Off the Hook, to becoming a political hub about why Marina or Pearl is superior. Ultimately, by the end, the debate smoothed out, and the atmospheric feeling of the holidays filled the void. The dishes were cleaned, and free time became present. Marie and Agent Four spent their time talking in their room, which started as innocent talk, to that of their relationship's boundaries. The two concluded, there were almost no boundaries set, which is a good thing to them.

"Well...I mean, is it really bad to live like we are going to leave this world at any time," Agent Four asked, "like, we are agents for crying out loud."

"No," Marie agreed, "Especially thinking that we literally enter different dimensions through those things on the ground, we need to live like its our last days."

"So, to be clear, no boundaries," Agent Four echoed the pair's desire.

Marie quickly became red and her figure shrunk as her arms clasps together, "Yes."

Agent Four slyly smirked, "Is there a specific reason why though?"

"Um...no," Marie answered with a hint of nervousness.

"I'll take that as an 'I do not actually know if I do have an answer or not' answer," Agent Four responded, "Which doesn't automatically mean 'no'."

The conversation seemed to have ended, till Agent Four spat out again, "You have been teasing me a lot, what does that all about?"

Marie quickly morphed into a squid and swam underneath the bed. Which she made air, Agent Four swiftly transformed into a squid, chasing the green squid. Marie made her way to the other end of the bed and morphed back into a humanoid. Agent Four quickly swam through the floor, however, it was all in vain as Marie swiftly grabbed the squid. Marie laid down on the bed and hugged the squid tightly. Agent Four tried wiggling out of her grasp, but to no avail.

Then the phone rang.

Marie reached for her phone and answered it, giving Agent Four the opportunity to morph back into a kid.

"Yes Pearl?" Marie started.

Agent Four watched as Marie's face changed from happy, to confused, "Four, we need to go to the outpost."

The two, including Callie, drove all the way to the grating near the Battle Lobby. Ensuring that no inkling was watching, the three hooded and masked agents swam through the grating, not making a single sound, disappearing from the public. The three morphed back and was met with the faces of all the New Squidbeak Splatoon.

Captain Cuttlefish started, "With everyone here, I recommend getting comfortable."

He stood and pointed his free hand towards the invisible ports to the other dimension, "Agent Eight and I have been closely watching those ports. From what we have collected from the past few days, Octarian activity has skyrocketed. Which means that we might have a very sour holiday."

Captain Cuttlefish sat, sighing, "Which means someone has to get back to those Octarian sites and take out whatever threatens Inkopolis."

Agent Three raised her hand, which Captain Cuttlefish pointed to, "How long will this mission take?"

"Well, it should take only two or less days, but we need to send only one agent. Too many would alert every site and make the job too hard," Captain Cuttlefish explained before answering the question, "Which means this might take a few days. If done just right, the mission should end before the holiday."

Everyone looked at each other, till Callie raised a hand, "Who's being sent?"

"That is what is to be discussed right now Callie," Captain Cuttlefish answered.

Sheldon was signalled to step forward, "To ensure that the agent make it in time for the anticipated day, I will be upgrading every single piece of gear, weapon, and equipment that agent would have."

Everyone became nervous, no one wants to be taken away from the holiday environment. Besides, it's the holidays, everyone wants to be warm inside their houses, celebrating with each other's company.

Then, ignition, Pearl stood, "Marie and I cannot be sent for obvious reasons."

Agent Three protested, "You guys saved Agent Eight, you can spare enough time."

"We do not have combat experience," Marina complained.

"Guys calm down," Callie asked.

"No," both sides retaliated.

Agent Three then turned to Callie, "What about you? You were squidnapped by the Octarians, causing us much more problems than we needed!"

"Agent Three stop," Marie stood and defended Callie.

"What about you Agent Two," Pearl shouted through the groaning, "You can take any Octarian down with the charger you love so much."

The group ensued in debate and pointing. Even Sheldon and Agent Eight became involved. There was a mess of voices and shouting that blanketed the outpost. Agent Four sat, and said nothing, hoping the group would stop, but they didn't. He began thinking of what would happen if he said yes. Agent Four was afraid of what Marie would say, he knew that another conflict could ensue. Then, he caught the eyes of Captain Cuttlefish, who desperately needed the group to stop, but he has no ability to do so.

"I'll go," Agent Four volunteered, shouting over the argument.

The group stopped, and Marie was taken back, "But, Four, we need to spend the holidays together.."

Agent Four sighed, "Someone has to make sure that there will be a holiday...and I guess that will be me."

The group was stunned, even Sheldon was more than impressed.

"Meeting dismissed," Captain Cuttlefish commanded before everyone made their way out the outpost, "Agent Four, talk to me tomorrow, I'll give you more details tomorrow...more than likely, your mission is to start tomorrow...so be prepared for everything."

The drive home was silent, and tension filled the air. Marie dragged Agent Four to their room, to which Agent Four was pleasantly surprised to the opinion Marie had.

The door was locked before Marie started, "You wanted to do it, so I wont stop you, but come home, please..."

"Just join me at the outpost, we have radios either way," Agent Four recommended.

"Four, we will still have limited time together, if we want to finish before the holiday," Marie added, "We you need to spend every second fighting. We wont have that much time together, if any, besides, I'll probably be told to do other things with Pearl and Marina. Helping them with Splatfest."

"They need you there?" Agent Four asked.

"Yes, just did after we went through the door," Marie answered, "So...we wont have much, if any, time together..."

Agent Four immediately kissed and held Marie tightly. The two shared a moment escaping from their responsibilities for a few minutes. Then, Marie had an idea.

"Four, could you get me a drink, my throat is all dry," Marie requested.

Agent Four happily accepted and proceeded to walk over to the kitchen to grab her the drink. He quickly made his trip in less than two minutes and proceeded to walk back to the bedroom. Agent Four opened the door to an amazing sight. The top half of Marie's back was exposed and bare, the bottom half covered by her thin undershirt, which slowly dropped.

"We will not have time together," Marie seductively spoke, "So lets do each other a favor."

Agent Four placed the glass on the floor, locked the door, and gulped, Marie continued, "You come back in time for the holidays, and you get an early gift...promise?"

Marie's charming, elusive, and tempting voice was too much to disappoint, and not long, Agent Four promised, and received his early gift.


	21. Chapter 21: So Close, So Far

Chapter Twenty-one: So Close, So Far

The sunlight glistened on the borders of the window sill, hitting the squinted eyes of an agent. Agent Four scratches his eye lids to clear his eyes, removing the blurriness of his eye sight. He bends his neck forward to search his environment, which reminded him of the pleasing night before. Clothes were scattered across the floor, hinting at the obvious activity the pair had partaken in. He felt movement on his outstretched left arm, as Marie scratched her face on Agent Four's arm. Underneath the blanket laid both of their cool and tight bodies. Marie's left arm was on Agent Four's chest, as her right arm held the blanket to her. Her chest stuck to Agent Four's side, which he found oddly satisfying.

"That was more than fun, wasn't it," Marie whispered, smiling seductively, "I loved it."

"I loved it too," Agent Four whispered, closing his eyes in rest.

Marie whispers back, not wanting to let go, "Best firsts, for the both of us...right?"

Agent Four smiled brightly and answered without a skip of a beat, "Yes, best first time for anything to me..."

Marie giggled before making a joke, "You better keep that promise now..."

As the sun showed itself behind the window, Agent Four and Marie decided to finally step out of their blissful position. Agent Four was called by Captain Cuttlefish, being told to come to the outpost, while Marie and Agent Four were throwing their clothes together. The pair would have a lot more inside jokes than they had before.

The two inklings exited their room, and Callie was seen in the living room. Her eyes widen as she was seen with a box and a box cutter in her hand. The two squinted their eyes as Callie kicked the box underneath the tree.

"Uhhhh hi guys..." Callie smiled, with her shoulders popped out and her hands clasped behind her back, "what's up?"

"Watcha doing," Marie asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothin," Callie nervously answered, as the box cutter was seen rolling away from her.

"Good luck," Agent Four whispered before he tightened his backpack on his back and started to approach the door.

Marie was too worried for Agent Four, so she ended the conversation, not carrying about Callie peaking into her gifts. Agent Four opened the door and Marie exited the house with him. Callie was left alone, so she began to cut into her biggest box again. Agent Four threw his backpack and dualies in the back, while Marie entered the passenger's seat. As Agent Four started his vehicle, Marie fiddled with her fingers as she tried cleaning her flat and messy tentacles. For a quarter of an hour, Agent Four and Marie drove to the Off the Hook studio. The two, once reaching the studio, walked over to the grating and arrived at the outpost. They were greeted with Captain Cuttlefish and Agent Three, both waiting for the pair.

Captain Cuttlefish started, "Agent Four, you've done this before, I think you can do this."

Agent Three, who was wearing casual clothes to Agent Three and Marie' s surprise, held out an extra large ink tank, and extra large pair of tanks for Agent Three's dualies, "Sheldon made these for you, it should make your job easier."

"Tell him thanks," Agent Three told before grabbing the tanks and attaching them to himself and his Hero Dualies.

With the tanks finally attached and pressurized, all his equipment was tested against the air targets. Agent Four realized that these tanks were not from the Ammo Knights Enchacifier station. Marie, was impressed, she wished she had these tanks for her charger, as her problem with forgetting to refill her tank during Turf War. As the radios were tested, Captain Cuttlefish and Agent Three left. It has seemed like Agent Three have begun seeing Captain Cuttlefish as a mentor, as she has always been beside Captain Cuttlefish. Agent Four sees the first few ports to the Octarian dimension. He begins to feel a sense of nostalgia, but also fear, as he is not fond of repeating his misadventures with the Octarians. The radio worked, which Marie was happy for, as the radio is the only form of communication across dimensions. Phones for some odd reason do not work, which creates debate as the waves that are used by radios and phones are quite similar.

Agent Four stepped in front of the first port he found and opened. Knowing that Sheldon will not ask for him to try and use a weapon he does not want to use, mended his worries of the long days that are looming overhead. Marie stood beside him as he took a moment to soak in all the nostalgia that was available in the atmosphere.

"Four," Marie started, "Once you're done, you'll know where I am. Otherwise, maybe listen to Off the Hook's podcast or whatever they have. I think I'll be a guest, guessing from their request for me to be there and all tha-just, you'll know where I am."

"Yes," Agent Four answered to Marie's reddening face, "I'll know where you are."

"Make me proud, Agent Four," Marie wished him luck.

"I love you," Agent Four kissed.

Marie pulled back to respond, "I love you too."

Then, Agent Four morphed into a squid and jumped through a portal into the Octarian dimension.

"Carp, I need food," Marie whispered to herself as she swam towards the grating.

After Marie quickly grabbed a bite from Crusty Sean, she quickly swam back in time for Agent Four's return.

As Marie stuffed her face with food, Agent Four began telling a story, "So I guess the Octarians are intensifying their forces or something. There were more octolings than I remembered."

Marie cleared her throat after swallowing, "Well, it's nothing you cannot take care of, right?"

"No," Agent Four answered before bragging, "Rank S+ guy here!"

Marie giggled before Agent Four swam into the second portal. She sat at her usual place, finishing her large meal before Agent Four emerged slightly inked. Marie began walking towards Agent Four, who shook the excess ink off.

"Wow, Rank S+ guy got inked," Marie teased.

Agent Four smiled and laughed, gasping for air in between each few words, "Nah, I'm not X Rank yet, practice makes perfect."

Marie's light bulb lit up, "Same density?"

"Yup," Agent Four answered approaching the third and final portal before the largest portal, "I guess Captain Cuttlefish and Agent Three were right. Which makes sense, since these things are the closest ports to our dimension."

Marie nodded before Agent Four pecked her lips and disappeared into the third portal.

She stared at the grating before turning around and heading back into her usual spot, "These portals are weird."

Agent Four emerged only a few minutes later, and like last time, Marie walked towards him while he was shaking excess ink. He began to walk over the larger portal as Marie approached him.

"Did you even eat Four," Marie asked with a worried tone.

Agent Four smiled, "Nope!"

He then proceeded to turn into a squid and swam through the grating. Marie shook her head at Agent Four's self negligence as she turned around to buy him some food. His emergence took longer, but by the time he was done, Marie was standing outside the grating with a box of food.

"You should eat, come on, let's go," Marie requested as Agent Four followed her.

Marie sat with the food on her lap as she scooted over to the right to give Agent Four more room, "Eat, I have to make sure you actually feed yourself."

There was no conversation, Agent Four inhaled the food and gave an approving burp after. Marie smiled, but conflicted, wondering if the burp was a complement or just rudeness.

"Thank you Marie," Agent Four thanked as he placed the empty box beside him.

"No problem," Marie whispered as she started to caress Agent Four's face, "you really need to take care of yourself Four. You need to stay safe. Yes, you need to be fast so you can come home sooner than later, but I also want you alive. You know, so I can have someone to hold at night."

Agent Four smiled at Marie's adorableness. Marie's face was one to stare at, her mouth mostly making an 'O' shape, her eyes looking above his eyes with her eye brows showing concern, and her cheeks puffed and red. He loves this look, he loves her concerned face, especially close, and he loves this inkling.

"Marie, you look adorable," Agent Four complimented.

Marie immediately tightened up, not reducing her amount of cuteness. She crossed her arms, tilted her head down, and looked up with her eyes. Her cheeks were still red, but were squeezed.

"I was just trying to take care of you, that's all," Marie apologized, not realizing it was a compliment.

Agent Four laughed while shaking his head, "It's not a bad thing. Keep doing it Marie."

Marie smiled, before returning to her first position, "I love you."

"I love you too," Agent Four responded before kissing her passionately.

As the kissed ended slowly, Marie stared into Agent Four's eyes.

"I should go back and jump to the next area," Agent Four says as he tightened his gear.

Marie walked beside him as they marched towards launchpad. Agent Four looked at the pad before turning his head towards Marie.

"I'll see you when I come back," Agent Four winked.

They kissed once more time, before Agent Four morphed into a squid and jumped towards Suction-Cup Lookout. Then tragedy struck, the launchpad suddenly broke, with ink spraying all over the area. Marie's eyes widened as she both saw Agent Four's silhouette and the broken launchpad. If anything ensues, she cannot launch to him. She is stuck, she will not be able to reach Agent Four.

* * *

 _One small announcement: "Blue and Orange" will come out really soon. It will most likely be published along side the next chapter. Just keep that in mind, because if you want more, there will be more! Please read it...thank you!  
_


	22. Chapter 22: Much More Than a Jump

Chapter Twenty-two: Much More Than a Jump

"Marie, what's wrong," Agent Four called through the radio, hearing Marie's shaking breath.

"Uh-uh..." Marie limited her words, "the launchpad broke when you jumped."

Agent Four sighed, but showed much less stress than Marie expected, "I can jump back to the outpost, don't worry..."

Marie tried comforting herself with the fact, however, not having the ability to jump to Agent Four is still frightening. She will not be able to see Agent Four till he jumps back.

"Marie, I do not want to worry you," Agent Four radioed, "but I feel like I shouldn't jump back till I am done just to be safe. Done every single one...so yeah...we probably wont be seeing each other for long..."

"That's fine," Marie relayed back, "I hope I wont over react during that time."

Agent giggled through the radio before making a joke, "I don't think you'll be able to keep yourself calm while I'm gone."

Marie laughed, "I feel like that truth is undeniable."

"Nope," Agent Four responded, "also, I am entering another portal. So, I'll be radio silent for a few minutes. I love you."

Marie smiled, "I love you too."

She proceeded to walk over to her usual spot. Marie began looking through her phone, updating herself on Off the Hook and the current news. For a few minutes, she caught up with any piece of information she can soak in, till her radio screeched. The sound was high and pierced the atmosphere. Marie's ears begged for mercy, till she reached for the radio and checked the speakers. No sound came out, no test, no hit from the palm of the hand could make a single sound.

Then, Marie fell worrisome, "Four, you there?"

No answer, "Four, you hear me?"

Marie became more worried, since she did not receive a single answer or noise. She attempted reassuring herself, thinking that Agent Four is still in the middle of his mission. However, she fell lower into the void, for fifteen minutes, no noise or signal was received. Marie panicked, every thirty seconds she would call for Agent Four to respond, but to no avail.

"Four," she called.

And again.

"Four," she called.

And again.

"Four," she called for the last time.

No answer. Marie walked and paced through the outpost, walking past the launchpad a few times. She fiddled with everything she has, her fingers, her clothes, even her tentacles. For an entire day, she waited, till the sun hid against the silhouette of Inkopolis. Marie tried calming herself, but gave up expecting anything back through the radio. As the sun waved goodbye for the approaching moon, Marie made her way home. Her mind ached, beginning to worry about Agent Four's well being. As she stepped foot into her home, she stayed up, missing the body she has condition herself to sleep with. Her night grew colder, not having an answer or Agent Four to cuddle up in. The night was long and tiring, with sleep nowhere in sight. Sleep only came after the sun had already peaked its head over the horizon. Marie slept through the morning, finally waking up during the early afternoon.

The first task she had in mind was to pick up the radio and relay, "Agent Four, pick up?"

No answer. Her loneliness fell from the sky, and with the weight on her shoulders, she does not want to move. But she has to. The radio silence has been too quiet, and she has decided to drive back to the outpost. Marie skipped lunch and drove all the way to the square and walked to the grating. She swam through the grating, then quickly popped out of the other end. Marie expected Agent Four for some reason, but she was disappointed at the overly-large expectations.

Hours past, the radio had not receive the sound from any outside source. She waited, and waited, and waitied...nothing. Marie waited and waited, nothing... She forgot to even eat lunch. It is very unlike her, Marie remembers not being able to wait for anything. However, she begins to feel like her patience is coming out from the depths of her body. She never thought of herself as patient, however, she is beginning to reconsider her image of herself. Moreover, Marie would remember exploring Inkopolis Square while waiting for Agent Four to come out of the portals. She changed, she would not budge, she would not leave. Only her body begging to bring herself food brought her to stand up. Finally she stood up and brought herself food from Crusty Sean.

After emerging from Inkopolis Square's grating, she walked over to Crusty Sean's truck, Sean was more than happy to serve her again.

"How are you Marie," Crusty Sean casually asked, "the usual?"

"You already know," Marie smiled before dropping a ticket and a tip of coins.

Crusty Sean gave her the two "go" boxes and Marie headed straight for the grating. While walking there, Marina and Pearl saw her walking more slump than her usual casual self.

"Pearl, I am starting to worry for Marie," Marina whispered over to Pearl.

"Why?" Pearl responded.

"Well, she looks like a mess," Marina answered, "And I don't know...I guess."

"You probably shouldn't be judging people like that Reena," Pearl said heading back to her seat.

Marina turned back, still concerned, "I guess. Whatever..."

Marie morphed into a squid and swam through the grating. She finally arrived at the outpost and sat on her usual spot with the two boxes. Marie realized she bought two boxes, she expected Agent Four to come back. She calmed herself, telling herself that it might take Agent Four take a few more days to come back. However, it was not enough for her to be anxious enough to stay.

Night came around, no inkling in a bright green-yellow vest with blue dotted headphones came. Marie decided to come home, encouraging herself to be presentable when Agent Four does home. Next day, Agent Four has not arrive. However, she was forced to come to the Off the Hook studio. Pearl and Marina knew that Marie would be too anxious, so they invited her to the studio before Agent Four left and planned a day of making Marie occupied. The trio laughed, and Marie even helped with the less experienced pop-stars. However, the grating could always be seen through the window, so the thought of Agent Four coming home did not leave Marie's mind, dispute Pearl and Marina's attempts.

The next day rolls around, tomorrow is the eve of Squidmas. No sign of Agent Four returning has emerged, no radio waves were picked up, no Agent Four. Marie fell into sadness. She began eating less, missing her usual routines, Marie even missed updating herself through her phone sometimes. Dinner rolled, and no sign came. Marie grew cold, so she quickly drove over to her house and came back with a blanket and a jacket. She waited with her jacket on and the blanket wrapped around her. However, she always wishes that Agent Four would be wrapping his arms around her instead. Marie even started a fire because she wanted to, and she became bored of herself.

"Marie," a familiar voice called from the grating.

Marina was seen, covered from the neck down with loose but thick cloth. She looked warm, but her face showed concerned.

"You need to take care of yourself," Marina whispered, approaching Marie's small ball form.

"I need to see him again," Marie whispered.

Marina shook her head, "I swear, you look like you need work."

Marie sighed, tightening her blanket, "I can't talk to him."

"Come on, you need to wait Marie," Marina begged.

"The radio is not receiving anything. It's been days since he has said anything, and the launchpad is broken. I can't actually see him," Marie revealed as Marina stopped in front of her.

Marina was shocked, finally realizing why Marie was obsessed with having Agent Four back. No word, no warning, nothing, came back. Marina sat beside Marie and apologized.

"I am so sorry," Marina whispered, "I didn't know."

"For all I know," Marie continued, "he's gone and inked. Maybe even hypnotized like Callie back then."

Marina looked at Marie, with her head only showing, the rest covered by the blanket. Her chin rested on her knees, her arm wrapping around her legs.

Marie began tearing up, "I just want him to say something. I trust him, I know he can pull through, but-but...I just want to hear his voice again, I just want to know that he's alive...and I want him to come home before Squidmas..."

Marina sighed, finally understanding Marie's point of view. Her concern was right, her mind pointed to the right direction and knew that there was more to Marie's sadness. Marie continued tearing and wiped her tears with her blanket, smelling the blanket that still had Agent Four's smell to it.


	23. Chapter 23: Squidmas Season

Chapter Twenty-three: Squidmas Season

"Four..."

"Four..."

"Four..."

"Please come back,"

It is Squidmas Eve and the holidays are blasted full force. Staff parties, friends partying and hanging out together, and Marie...was waiting for Agent Four. The sun is directly over everyone, with little to no shadows to be seen. Marie remembers the promise Agent Four committed to, she wishes that he keeps to his promise. For now, she waits...and waits...and waits...only for no Agent Four, and no noise from the radio.

Evening came around, boxes from eaten food laid around her. For hours, her squidphone had Marie's attention, as it is the only way of communication to Inkopolis. She continues to expect Agent Four, but again, to no avail. At the end of the Off the Hook staff meeting, Marina decided to visit Marie, who must be still at the outpost, and she was right.

"Marie, you're crazy," Marina's first words emerging from the grating.

"Not really when you don't know if the most important inkling in your life might not come home," Marie swiftly responded, slightly rocking herself.

"Marie, you need to get over it for one hour at least, tomorrow is Squidmas for you, so do yourself a favor and take care of yourself," Marina argued, "please."

"May I remind you something Marina," Marie stood up, quickly becoming angry, "we are agents. We either complete our missions or we don't. Either way, we can leave this world anytime. May he have completed his mission, yes, but would I see him again, I do not know."

Marina sighed, "Marie you need to stop overreac-"

"What if Pearl was the one who was sent out," Marie interrupted, anger breathing through her syllables, "I know you Marina. You're like me, and I am like you. If Pearl was sent out to a mission, you can't reach her, you can't communicate or talk to her, you cannot find out if she's still alive, you'd go crazy like me. You would go crazy to know to find out if the one you loved went silent."

Marina stuttered on her noise, her mouth open but no noise that can make a single syllable. Marie had never been this angry before, and Marina knew it. Marina wants to help Marie, but she knows what she said and about to say may not and will not help.

"Leave, Marina for the both of us," Marie requested.

Marina began walking backwards back to the grating, till Marina finally stood on the grating, "I'm sorry Marina...please understand where I am coming from..."

"I get it Marie," Marina responded, "have a good Squidmas."

"Have a good Octivus Marina," then, Marina morphed into a squid and swam through the grating.

Marie's face turned sour. Her adorable smooth and round face conflicted with the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She did not want to wail and cry, she never does without Agent Four. Marie excepts that not being able to cry may be a possibility. Marie rubs her mouth together, attempting to radiate her anger and sadness somewhere, but there was not enough friction for her planet-sized weight. Marie continued to wait for the radio, no sound, she continued to watch for Agent Four, no Agent Four. There was no hope to be had.

Then the phone rang, Marie picked up before checking the caller, "Hello, Marie speaking."

"Marie it's me Callie, Marina told me about everything that's been going on," Callie whispered through the call, "I'm going to come over there and pick you up...you need to come home..."

"Try," Marie responded before ending the call.

For a few hours, the sun began hiding behind the horizon and the moon had shown itself. Callie had made herself comfortable, convinced by Marie's reasoning. The two sat together under the moonlight and the last few beams from the sun. Callie and Marie shared a moment of humility and emotional torments throughout their lives. The two laughed over moments of embarrassment and odd events the two made themselves in. However, the two shared most of their words to talk about their time with the Youth Folk-Singing Contest. Marie, not being able to disconnect herself from the fact that Agent Four is still not here, argues that her own potential overreaction could be more embarrassing. Callie, understanding the large picture, argues otherwise.

The sun had finally hid itself behind the surfaces. Callie had finally convinced Marie to go home. Marie began feeling bad for herself for two reasons. She begins to think that Agent Four would just come back, however, she begins to doubt the chances of Agent Four returning. For days straight, up to Squidmas Eve, no radio signal, no signal of Agent Four. This holiday season may prove to be a lonely one.

Finally, Callie and Marie arrived home. As Marie stood behind Callie opening the door, and was surprised with the entire Squidbeak Splatoon being present in their house.

"Marie, I'm sorry if you're not in the mood for us," Marina quickly stood up from sitting on the stairs.

Agent Three approached Marie when she stepped into the house. Marie was given a red box, an obvious gift from Agent Three, it had a note that said "Merry Squidmas to the best Second Agent." Agent Three gave a faint but caring smile before returning to her seat in the dinning room. Marie follows Agent Three and sees Captain Cuttlefish, and Agent Eight sitting around the dinning room table. Pearl sat up from laying down on the couch and caught Marie's attention.

"Marie, come on, you need to cut yourself some slack," Pearl smacked while placing her hand beside her to keep herself up.

"I already have, I am tired," Marie responded with her eyes squinted, showing a quarter of a smile.

Pearl laughed at Marie's attempt at communication, "Come one Squid Sister, you need to get back up to shape so Marina and I have to try to keep our popularity."

Callie laughed, however, Marie tried to laughed, but her personality just did not let out a full laugh that Callie is capable of.

A ding was heard from the kitchen, and Marina quickly launched herself and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we never knew Marina could cook," Agent Three commented, knowing Marie's confused thoughts.

"Octopus food is good," Agent Eight added.

"It's been a while since we heard you talk Agent Eight, you got a nice voice, use it more!" Pearl shouted across the rooms.

Agent Eight smiled and blushed and hid her face with her hands. Agent Three smiled before placed a hand on her shoulder and drew her closer. Marie saw the potential spark but ignored it as she was too hungry to pay attention.

"It's done!" Marina shouted across the house.

Then all of a sudden, Pearl dove across the living room and rolled across Marie's line. Pearl then launched the chair across Agent Eight back about a few feet. Then, she reached for the chair and sat on it, making little hops to bring herself closer to the table.

"Yo! What are you two waiting for? Get over here!" Pearl shouted to Marie and Callie.

Callie and Marie accepted and sat, presenting themselves as best as possible. Marie sad beside Pearl's left, leaving her right side for Marina. On Agent Eight's left was Agent Three, and on her right was Callie. Captain Cuttlefish sat at the head of the table...across from him would've been Agent Four. The cold foods were already sitting on the table, while Marina carried a hot big bowl of soup-like delicious smelling food. It was clear brown and pieces of pale pasta vividly popped themselves out of the brown bath. There were pieces of vegetables floating and sinking in the bowl. Then, the wheat-based cold foods made sense. Finally, Marina arrived and placed the large bowl in the centre.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Pearl asked, "Let's eat!"

For once, Marie became distracted with more than Agent Four. Marie quite liked Marina's traditional delicacy, however, she was too embarrassed to asked for the recipes and the steps to make the soup. The group immediately felt like a family. Stories were told and connected by every topic, Cuttlefish began telling stories of his old days, amazing the young agents.

"Marie felt happy yes, but it would be much much much better if Agent Four is actually here," Marina whispered to Pearl.

Pearl nodded but shrugged, "What else can we do?"

The meal was done, however, the talking dragged the table two hours before midnight. When all the eating was done, Agent Three and Agent Eight cleaned up the table and culinary tools, as it was their idea for Marina to cook for the surprise.

The group moved over to the living room and Marie immediately noticed the less floor space around the tree, "Why are there so many boxes around the gift."

"Early opening, and since everyone wanted to switch to that boat, everyone brought their boxes," Pearl smiled innocently.

Marina chuckled, "By early, we stay up till midnight and open them."

"Which is only two hours!" Callie announced.

Then two hours later, organized chaos ensued. Pearl took the mantle and opened her gifts first, to no one's surprise. For another few hours, the group took turns opening gifts, even Marie, however, the gift giving was not enough to distract her from the missing agent. The group celebrated Agent Eight's first Octivus above the surface, and Agent Eight was given the most amount of presents. Gladly, she accepted every single one of every gift.

The group had the most fun out of their previous experiences during the holidays. Then, the distraction left. First Agent Eight and Three, then Cuttlefish, then Pearl and Marina...

Marie and Callie was left alone, only for Callie to be too tired to hang out with Marie. Callie, as much as she wants to support Marie, could not pull herself through. However, there was not much guilt as Marie finally let her worries go for a while and headed to bed. Her expectations shot up to the stratosphere however, wishing that Agent Four would show up sooner than later. Marie changed into more comfortables, and dove into the bed. Agent Four's smell had left the pillows and sheets, and Marie was left to sleep by herself. She had become used to being alone, which drove her deeper into grief and anguish. When the sun finally made the sky orange and yellow, Marie fell asleep.

However, Marie woke up to subtle but familiar steps. She was too tired and drained to even respond, till she felt a body joined behind her and wrap an arm around her.

"I am so sorry Marie, but I made it home..."

 _ **The End of Act Four: From Me to You**_

* * *

 _Thank you to whoever made it this far. Through my sloppiness and typos, which no matter how hard I try I still miss, you still read, which is an achievement. I am changing a few things however, I am heavily considering to change the length of each chapter to increase twice over. Which means these chapters will not release daily anymore, however, there would be more time throughout the chapter, increasing the quality and less chances of typos. Also, all announcements and changes to "Blue and Orange" have moved over to that story, so those who read this story, only get information for this fan fiction. Thank you for reading!_


	24. Chapter 24: All Four One

Chapter Twenty-four: All Four One

A grey tentacled inkling sips through her black straw to get to the drink that the white and black cup enclosed. Her bright green Lightweight Cap vividly brings eyes to her attention, only for other passing inklings to realize who is wearing the green cap. The Toni Kensa white and grey sweater brings a light mix of warmth and resistance from the excess heat from the flaming plasma in the sky. Her short shorts points towards her Navy Red-Soled Wingtips, straight out of the Rockenberg factory. However, as the passing population walks towards the Battle Lobby doors, the young female inkling waits for someone very special.

A few minutes pass by till a familiar voice hugs her sensitive ears, "I'm back."

The young inkling turns her head to the left to see an inkling wearing a Postive Longcuff Sweater, Navy Emperrials, and a normal White Headband. This young inkling was holding two boxes, labelled "Crust Bucket" and held out the one in his left hand.

"Thanks Four," the female inkling said, happily accepting the box, "really appreciate it, I'm getting all hungry from this thing."

"Your whole 'thing' being playing a few games of Turf War," Agent Four laughed, "I know you haven't played a game in a while, but you must have not lost all of your stamina, especially with you singing, over the last few months."

Marie laughed before taking a bite, talking with her mouth full, "Cu-e-Some Sla-"

"You know, some people would've people thought that a popular singer would be a tiny bit more modest," Agent Four giggled, "why am I not surprised?"

"You love me for it," Marie finally spits out after swallowing, "admit it."

"Yes yes, I know," Agent Four.

Marie takes another bite before two inklings approach them like they were friends or close, which they were.

"Four, you really gotta slow down on those dualies," Agent Three laughed while trying to gasp for air.

By this time, Agent Eight had made it her New Year's resolution to make Turf War and Ranked a regular for her. Not only is it fun and takes her fears and converts them into skills and learning, but also it is a great time to have with Agent Three. Agent Three has been supportive with Agent Eight's every step. Every single invitation of Agent Eight inviting Agent Three over for a game of Turf War has been accepted, no request has been ignored or denied. It just so happens that Marie had the same resolution and decided to advance through the times together with Agent Eight. However, also in Marie's resolution was to make more music with Callie, however, the two both knew that they cannot guarantee the same output of music they once had before. Moreover, Marie's interests shifted a little from pop-star to an "on call" super hero. Which is a large reason why Marie placed Turf War and Ranked as her new resolution goals, being that they can help her perform better on the job.

"I know I am Level Twenty-seven and everything, but that doesn't mean that I can keep up with your rolls," Agent Eight complained, "a Blaster can only do so much when they're left alone."

"I am so sorry," Agent Four exhaled, "I am trying to break that habit, sorry."

Agent Eight, with her first Octivus celebration on Inkopolis soil, began to talk more often. Her fears of returning to the deep underground shrunk and her personality began shining through. Behind the prison cell of her past lied a dormant, caring but upbeat personality, which had only woken up through Agent Three's efforts. Marina would always text Agent Eight, asking how she is and how she has been holding herself up. Agent Eight began treating Marina like a mother, always coming to her for the help she always inevitably need.

"At least my reliable Hero Shot can put down some damage and ink whenever my close range friend all of a sudden disappears," Agent Three joked before turning to Agent Eight for some more pestering.

Agent Four turned to Marie who was stuffing her face finishing her Shwaffle. She turned to him to face him, however, she gave jokingly disapproved look.

"Hey do not look at me, I am just a Charger," Marie said before returning to her last bites.

"Even Marie can't defend you Four," Agent Three teased before returning to her conversation with Agent Eight.

Then all of a sudden, the large screen in front of the Battle Lobby lit up, "Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square."

The four inklings weren't interested in the map changes or the announcement of Grizzco Industries hiring, rather, they were interested in Marina and Pearl. They ignored the large screen and focused on the pair broadcasting from their open glass studio.

"Well it seems like they're taking tips from my book," Marie proudly announced, seeing Marina look less nervous.

Marina still has not gotten used to the changed atmosphere of octolings normally roaming around. The only thing that brings her back to Earth is Agent Eight's smile and determination to move on from her old octarian days. Finally the two bring out their signature pose and line, which to this day, has been ringing in every inkling's ear as a motivation to keep pushing forward and to stay away from trouble.

"Don't get cooked... Stay off the hook!"

Finally, the two remove any equipment, including Marina's DJ Soundboard and slipped it behind the open studio. When all is set and done, the two noticed the staring agents and waved back. Pearl waved more politely than what she is more prone to do when other inklings or octolings stare at them through the glass.

"The two really have some chemistry that they have not unlocked yet," Marie commented, catching the other three agents' attention, "the two really act like they know each other's thoughts, they just don't use it to their advantage."

"You must be really observant Marie," Agent Eight commented.

Marie smiled before turning to Agent Eight's bubbly face, "When you've been in the industry and have gone and done what they are doing longer than them, you get to look at them like you are looking at your own experiences. You become more observant at every little detail that they are probably missing, like how I missed them while I was in their position."

"Marie's starting to sound like Grandpa Cuttlefish," Agent Three whispered to Agent Eight scratching her head.

Marie turned to face Agent Three and playfully scolded her, "I'm older than you but not that old!"

"I do not believe that, you and your grey tentacles and all," Agent Three giggled.

Marie gave up, knowing that she cannot fight back with her own playful insult.

"Don't worry Two, maybe after a game of Turf War, the flying ink can relieve you of that burn," Agent Eight bursted out.

Agent Three placed her hand over her mouth in Agent Eight's amazing bombshell. Even Agent Four placed a hand on his forehead. Marie just crossed her arms and knocked her head down, accepting defeat from the younger inklings.

"Actually, this food break is done, folks, I think it's time to take our skills to the next level," Agent Four announced.

"What do you mean, we literally are only playing Turf War," Agent Eight bent her body to the right to have a clear line of sight to Agent Four.

Marie used her left hand and place it on his chest, "I think I know what you are going to say and I am already down."

Agent Three became slightly nervous, but took a wild shot at what the 'next level' is, "Ranked?"

"Nope, four teammates can't simultaneously join the same Ranked game!" Agent Four answered.

Then, like a dramatic reading of an old human text, Marie tilts her head up and whispers, "League Battles."

"Oh my gosh we are actually doing it," Agent Eight responded dumbfounded.

Agent Three picked her blaster up and polished the shiny metal with her clothing, "I'm up, and Eight you better not say anything other than accepting the fight."

Agent Four gulped before accepting that she might have to push her limits, "League it is..."

Marie smiled and turned around to face Agent Eight, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll do fine, besides, what skill do you not have."

"Compensating for overextending teammates," Agent Eight whispered, slightly intimidated by her slightly taller stature.

"Eight, you literally completed like twenty thousand challenges to get out of a deep underground metro," Marie responded, only to pause to deliver her dramatic punch line, "in heels..."

Agent Eight opened her mouth to respond before stopping herself to think about it. She realized that, yes, the boots she wore had heels on them, answering why Marie was all of a sudden taller than the first time she met her. Agent Eight was all of a sudden filled with excitement and joy.

"I'm in ma'am, put me in," Agent Eight announced, determination making her ink jump in excitement.

"That's the spirit," Marie responded, "Four, let's teach these two how to kick butt in League."


	25. Chapter 25: Four of Us

Chapter Twenty-five: Four of Us

"We cannot kick butt in League," Marie groaned as the door opened, allowing them to exit the Battle Lobby.

"Fourrrrrrrrr," Agent Three groaned, "you're still over extending."

"Cut me some slack, my dualies' range are short," Agent Four groaned back with an excuse, hoping to get the nagging out of his back.

"Well, how about you use something else, like oh I don't know, Dualie Squelchers," Agent Eight suggested, as Agent Three gave her a drink.

Marie sighed, "No one was going to talk about how I was literally destroyed by-"

"Marie, you're literally a charger, you sit in the back and not really get in the Splat Zone," Agent Three complained.

Agent Four came to her defense, "She...kind of got the most kills and stayed alive the longest for the most part..."

"Yeah but she just hid," Agent Three responded.

"Well she's a Splat Charger but she ain't charging anytime soon," Agent Eight joked.

"Nice," Agent Three muttered before holding out an arm, which Agent Eight gladly accepted and clapped.

Marie giggled, finally cool from the lost, "That was pretty good. Good key captures though Three and Eight."

"Thanks," Agent Eight smiled before taking a sip.

"What did I do," Agent Four popped in, looking for a compliment.

Marie turned to Agent Four and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern and serious look, "You overextended..."

"Thanks Marie..." Agent Four said quietly, embarrassed and ashamed while knocking his head down in shame.

Marie quickly changed her face, realizing that Agent Four took the joke seriously. She saw little beads hit the glass floor, splashing when contact was finally made.

"Awe Four," Marie quickly held Agent Four tightly, "I'm sorry."

"Hehe," Agent Four whispered, "It's fine, I'll try and get better here Marie. For you."

Agent Three and Eight were impressed, even when Agent Four was just scolded by his own girlfriend, Agent Four still promises to improve instead of running away or crying more than a few tears. The two just watched as Agent Four and Marie hugged each other like a bundle. However, a slightly blunt and morbid thought entered Agent Eight, she hopes that she never faces Agent Four in a fight. Agent Four would be a viscous enemy to fight, no matter how hard he is beat down or injured, he will pick himself back up and fight even harder.

"Four, cut yourself some slack, you kept guard of the Splat Zone the entire time," Agent Three broke the silence with a thoughtful and sincere comment, "besides, half the time we are just jumping to you, Eight and I."

"Then I think the problem is that we are fragmented," Agent Four responded, still being held by Marie, "We should probably charge together instead of me first then you two."

Marie held Agent Four tighter, apologizing every single second, which Agent Eight and Three found quite adorable.

"Marie, you're choking me out," Agent Four begged, as his cheeks turned purple.

"Awe I'm sorry Four," Marie apologized, tugging on his shirt to make him look cleaner.

"You Four really need to step your game up," Pearl suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring the four.

"Drink refill," Marina announced, carrying a pitcher in her hand.

Pearl took ahold of everyone's cups and twisted them open. As Marina poured Agent Eight's cup, Agent Eight approached Marina in a daughter like way.

"How are you Eight, doing well?" Marina asked.

"I'm all good, getting better and better," Agent Eight happily responded as she swayed side to side.

"I saw your Blaster performace, you're getting more and more direct hits," Marina smiled as she passed the full cup to Agent Eight.

Agent Eight happily accepted the cup and took a sip before restarting the conversation, "How's your new song?"

"It's doing good so far, Pearl and I have had some sleepless nights just trying to get the synth to sound right," Marina complained a little, "even the bass had been weird, Pearl's highs aren't really matching the bass that I want in."

"Hey you two!" Pearl called to Agent Four and Marie giggling their heads out, "MARIE, FOUR!"

"Yes, Pearl," Marie responded while her hands were still swatting off dust and excess ink.

"You two should stop being all lovy-dovy for once and grab your drink!" Pearl complained.

"Pearl you should get used to it, besides, I can't see you over Agent Three," Agent Four responded.

Agent Three heard Four and her signal, and proceeded to step in between Agent Four and Pearl's line of sight.

"You guys are mean," Pearl pouted before placing the cup beside her to rest as Marina passed her another cup.

"I'm really sorry Pearl, but if you bite, we bite back," Agent Four shouted over Agent Three.

Marie, approached Pearl, "I'm sorry Pearl."

"It's fine, you guys are still mean," Pearl pouted as she crossed her arms, still holding a cup in her hand.

"I'll make it up to you Pearl, just, if you have a new idea, go tell me," Marie smiled.

Pearl then turned to Marie and handed her cup with a cute smile. Marie giggled before accepting the cup.

"All done, you guys probably want to go back to-"

"Yes Marina thank you!" Agent Eight excitedly answered.

Marina sighed with a smile before passing the pitcher to Pearl, "You need to take care of yourself Eight, seriously. Three, keep an eye out on her."

Agent Three popped her head out before Marina left, "I will Marina!"

The four returned to playing League, while being watched by Pearl and Marina. Marina felt proud watching Agent Eight escape the depths of the deep metro, to holding her own in League Battle. After three loses and a bruise, Marina finally celebrated for something better. The four finally won a League Battle, with Agent Eight and Four leading the charge, working together to lock down the Splat Zone. When the battle was done, the four were greeted with both Pearl and Marina shooting confetti in the air, scaring the surrounding players hanging outside the lobby. Time flew, but the moment was saved. Many pictures were taken, with the six being the subject for Pearl's selfies, but Pearl, Marina, and Marie being the subject in the other pair of eyes' phones.

"You four really hit them out of the park, you knocked them out," Marina announced to Agent Eight, when everyone has settled down.

"It was one game, it's nothing really to celebrate about..." Agent Eight whispered, shrinking herself.

Agent Four and Marie celebrate by getting Three to take a picture of them, with Agent Three finally forgetting about her previous jealousies with Marie. Agent Three had controlled herself and had let go, finally not having to like Agent Four to wake up in the morning. Marie and Agent Four finally exit their pose as Agent Three returns Agent Four's phone. Agent Four took the phone, and both him and Marie stared at the photo. Both looked so happy as Agent Four held Marie's waist tightly as Marie tried posing her iconic Squid Sister pose, but was too giggly to do it properly.

"Good try Marie, but I can't let you do that," Agent Four whispered as Marie squished her face on Agent Four's.

Marie giggled before pecking Agent Four's cheeks as she continued to look at the photo, "Send that to me, I'll put it as my background."

"Of course you will," Agent Four responded as he proceeds to send the photo to Marie through their messaging.

Life seemed good. No problems, and only improvements have gone and happened. All the agents have improved their lives and reached places they had never reached. Marie's fears had never come, as an emergency call to the outpost had never came up on her or Agent Four's phone. As the nights before went on, Agent Eight became more open and showed her true potential, and Marie and Agent Four only grew closer. Agent Four's disappearance and sudden reappearance made Marie appreciate Agent Four even more and more. However, it still meant that Agent Four broke the promise, and he had to make it up to Marie. Agent Four had to "pleasure" her to get her to forgive him, spending an entire day with her, with no one seeing them throughout that day. However, reality is still reality, they are still agents. All agents had to still prepare for a sudden end of the world scenario, and they are still prepared to be called to stop the destruction of Inkopolis. Marie and Agent Four still slept with their weapons near them, waiting for a knock on the door, Agent Eight still had Agent Three called over every night, and so paranoia never left them.

"To my house, I'll cook up the dinner," Marina announced, causing everyone to celebrate, but not too loud to disturb the surrounding local population.

"Who's driving," Pearl asked as the group began to walk away.

"Why walk when we can just take the train," Marie responded.

The group walked away and made their way to the station. However, their instincts may have been blocked in celebration and bliss, as a green blob on a pole spies on them as they pass the nearby buildings.


	26. Chapter 26: Agents of Promises

Chapter Twenty-six: Agents of Promises

As the setting sun sent its last few rays of light, scattering into the vibrancy of red and orange, a particularly special group of friends walk to the train station, passing others who's attention they've caught. The trip to the train station had many stops and pauses. Callie had joined the group, rushing out of the Off the Hook studio as soon as she was told that the group was to go to Marina's house. It was an oddity, as the group walked and all of a sudden, Callie joined in on the variable conversations. Agent Four, Three, and Eight had already learned to break off the group in case a fan with something to be signed approached the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook. Marie, in particular, would always enter a moment of nostalgia, as she remembers fans who would come every second to come and see her, back when she was still making music and announcing news with Callie. However, the torch had already been passed to Marina and Pearl, who had already learned the tips and tricks into not losing their minds when rabid fans surround them with no point of exit.

"You think they ever get annoyed of this," Agent Eight asked, leaning a little to the left to bring herself closer to Agent Three.

Agent Three nodded with no hesitation, "Yeah, just imagine a bunch of inklings and octolings surrounding you, asking for you to sign your signature. All of that, and repeat for the next hour."

"Well I mean, at least you know they're approaching you with good intent," Agent Four added, knowing that the two pop-star groups never have to fear about harassment.

Given that the one of the Squid Sisters or one of the Off the Hook members get hurt purposefully by some random, an entire city would hunt and splat that random. This is no surprise to anyone, there is no one who dislike the Squid Sisters or Off the Hook. Both groups share a special ability to never be disliked, since both have made music that the general population liked, and had not been touched by controversy. Moreover, both have run the updates for Turf War, the two groups have literally become the face of inkling culture.

"Agent Eight, how long had you've been listening to the Squid Sisters," Agent Three asks as the crowd finally begins to thin out.

Agent Eight opened her mouth to answer confidently, however, she does not remember, "I guess I started listening to the Squid Sisters after I hit my head on the floor and Cap'n Cuttlefish woke me up and- I honestly do not remember."

"So you do not know..." Agent Three echoed, "how long have you've been listening to Off the Hook?"

Agent Eight, again, opened her mouth, but had no answer to go with the voice, "I uh. Since I-uh, I don't know, since Marie and Pearl radioed me through?"

Agent Three crossed her arms and shook her head while smiling at Agent Eight's quite interesting answers.

"They are our security guards," Callie's voice rang in the agent's ears, which caused all of their heads to spring up, pulling them out of their almost sleepy state.

"I keep forgetting that Callie is with us," Agent Four quietly speaks out as all the heads suddenly turn towards the three agents.

"Yeah we do too," Agent Three and Agent Eight said in sync, "ha, nice."

"Why don't you guys talk to them about it," Callie's voice reverberated again.

The crowd began creating a garble and a mix of pitches and words, ranging from "yeah tell us about it" to "you guys look really fresh" and Agent Four even heard, "I saw you during League! Nice dualie play." All the voices and the shouting created a chaos, that no answer was made available.

"Anyways, though, we'll go finish up these autographs," Callie shouted before the crowd turned their backs on the agents again.

Callie moved her head back, creating a line of sight with the agents, who were obviously annoyed and aggravated. She proceeded to smile innocently and winked at the agents. All three agents crossed their arms and sighed. After a quarter of an hour, the herd finally thinned out and the agents were able to join the pop-stars.

The light poles on the side of the brick walkway lit a calm and soothing orange and white lights, which the group used to grab a few photos after missing their intended train. It will be the next hour since the next train that takes the group to Marina's neighborhood.

While they wait for the train, Agent Three begins to let out her lingering thoughts, "So why did you guys let Callie say we were your security?"

"Because we thought it would be funny," Pearl answered before the pop-stars chuckled.

Callie smiled, collected herself, before adding to the answer, "I am so sorry you guys. It was funny to us though, so cut us some slack."

Agent Four chuckled before accepting an apology with a joke of his own, "I mean, I'm already Marie's security so I mean..."

Marie laughed while walking over to Agent Four, placing the two face-to-face, "I know, I was going to say the same thing."

The two shared a moment of laughing and smiling, which the rest of the group took advantage of and took an obscene amount of photos. Marie and Agent Four laughed their faces off, not noticing Agent Three's accidental use of her flash.

"These two are really cute," Pearl commented while finally placing her phone in her pocket.

"Mind I remind you that these two have been together for months now," Marina added.

Pearl turned to the right and looked up at Marina, "How long again, specifically?"

Marina took a breath and answered almost bluntly, "I really don't remember."

Agent Four and Marie finally took a breather and turned towards the group. Behind the group was the train station, which was almost empty, which was their goalpost.

"Oh, guys the train station is just over there!" Agent Four announced, just noticing the placement of the group.

"If we ever need a second Captain, we could put you on the spot," Callie responded, reciprocating a few confused faces before delivering her punch line, "you can spot out the obvious."

The line caught some laughs and giggles, even from Agent Four. In an act of respect, Agent Four clapped Callie's hand, which was held out as a friendly reminder that they were still friends.

"Speaking of which, since we have nothing to do, I guess we hang around till somebody sees the incoming train," Marina added, turning her head and looking at the station over her shoulder.

The station was particularly practical, as the sides of the station was open, and had no trees blocking the line of sight to the tracks. On the side of the track was just a slopped ground, which dipped to the bottom, only rising when there was a path near by. Most of the grass was used for young inklings and their parents, who would most likely be picnicking under the warm sun. The group seperated and spread through out the fields, walkways, benches, and other sorts of small attractions. Marie and Agent Four ended up sitting together on a stone grey bench, facing the station at a forty-five degree angle, seeing the sides of the station.

As the group dissipated Agent Four took the opportunity to ask Marie questions privately, which were jumbled and were moving around his head, "Hey Marie, I have some things to ask."

"Go ahead," Marie responded, interested at the questions he is about to ask.

"Did you expect to date a random inkling you picked out of a crowd," Agent Four calmly asked, fiddling with his fingers a little.

"Well no," Marie answered, "however, I am glad I did. Besides, that same inkling kind of saved Inkopolis from having a permanently missing its giant zapfish."

"True," Agent Four responded, before moving on to his next question, "was there ever a time you regretted picking me."

"Well, bluntly yeah," Marie answered, quickly explaining before Agent Four took the response the wrong way, "but I think that was just me not appreciating your quirks. When you continued to talk to me, I still had a mind set that you were an annoying pestering fan, even though you didn't even recognize me. However, you just liked talking to me, which is the way I finally saw it, and I began to like our long and never ending talks."

Agent Four nodded and smiled before asking his final question, "How serious do you want this relationship?"

Marie swiftly turned her head to the right and saw Agent Four's curious but truthful face, "What do you mean?"

"Well...like how far and how serious is this relationship," Agent Four explained, "like is this just one you'll replace in a year, or are you planning to keep me?"

"Obviously I'm planning to stay with you," Marie answered.

"How long though," Agent Four asked, finally close to reaching the answer.

Marie with no hesitation, answered, "I don't think I'll be ending this relationship. Nor will I ever have the desire to leave it. If we work out far and long, start a family, have kids, then I'm all in. I'm not leaving."

Agent Four grew curious, but happy at the same time, "Why?"

"Well," Marie started, blushing pure ruby and pulling her shoulders together, "guys who are willing to do anything, even save the world, are rare. Even more rare are those who date you expecting nothing, especially when you're a famed pop-star. I don't think I can ever find anyone else other than you Four..."

Agent Four smiled before responding, expressing that the answers were more than pleasant, "I think I got the best answers Marie. I'm not leaving you, nor will I ever have the plan to. Yes, I fell in love with you, not because you were the one of the Squid Sisters, no, I love you because you're Marie."

To that, the sun disappeared but some of the sky was still yellow and orange. Then, the two kissed, under the last rays of sun that the sky had to offer. The moon gave the two a perfect amount of light, which the two didn't need, as their eyes were closed, being that their bodies were enclosed in a bath of bliss. Ink was mixed and shared, the kiss was long and passionate, and the two finally promised each other the promise of a dynasty. Both promised to never leave each other, both will stay, as long as the other would stay.


	27. Chapter 27: Green Goo

Chapter Twenty-seven: Green Goo

"The train is here," screamed a high pitched voice in the distance, as a silver train appears slowly against the green evergreen background

Of course, Agent Four and Marie knew that, and had already began making their way to the station, half way from where they were. They were given a limited amount of time for the train to stay, since almost no passengers were coming on board this particular station. Behind the two were Agent Three and Eight, who were following close-by. Already at the station waiting were Callie, Marina, and Pearl, oddly enough, it was Pearl who screamed, instead of the louder and taller figures.

"Do you guys have a second where you don't hold hands?" Pearl asked, cupping her hands around her mouth to make the sound travel farther.

The train had finally stopped at the station, causing the four to walk at a more swifter pace.

"Yeah, like who actually holds hands anymore," Agent Three joked before turning to Agent Eight and winking.

"Hurry you guys, we aren't waiting for you," Pearl shouted as the four figures approached even faster.

Behind her, the train opened its doors and let out its zero passengers. Marina and Callie already entered, leaving Pearl to wait for the four. Agent Four and Marie enter, while Agent Eight and Three barely make it. The group sits together in the empty car, laughing and creating an obscene amount of noise. However, Agent Four and Marie are slightly unsettled, and Callie took notice.

"So um...you two what's up," Callie asked as Pearl dashes across her line of sight to Agent Four and Marie.

"Bad things happen in trains," Agent Four answered bluntly.

As Pearl runs back like she had never been in a car before, Callie nods, understanding the answer completely, "Well I mean, you two have used the train since."

"Yeah, but, we haven't went in an empty one since though," Marie responded, "but then again, we have almost the entire Squidbeak Splatoon here."

Then, all of a sudden, a heated but playful argument ensued in the car, coming off of Pearl screaming, "Splat Dualies are better than your toy umbrellas!"

"These Splat Brellas can literally send you back to spawn with two shots, while you can't even land a shot on you," Marina argued back.

"That's if I just don't roll twice to the right," Pearl hopped as she held her fists out, playfully pretending to roll by popping her right shoulders twice.

Marina stood up and pulled her Splat Brellas out of no where, which every other soul in the car saw. Everyone's thoughts came to the conclusion that ink physics sometimes make no sense, not even the fact that Marina and Pearl are arguing about weapons.

Pearl, who was standing in front at the end of the car, pulled her dualies out with a slick spinning move, stopping when her dulaies were finally pointing at Marina, "A little to the left, a little to the right."

"Pearl, you know like, that's a bad idea right," Marina responded, "like, no one is too stupid to fall for that trick."

Callie relaxed herself, pushing her chest out and resting her head on her arms, "That's if you two don't get splatted by some hidden Splat Roller."

"I could literally damage all of you right now," Agent Eight said, with her Blaster all of a sudden morphing to her right, which prompted Callie to look to the left to look at Agent Eight.

Across Callie, Marie pulled her Splat Charger out and stomped the tank on the floor, "If you all can close the distance between you and me, then maybe you can start saying that your weapon is better."

Agent Three made her Splattershot and laid it on her lap, "Tell me when you can find a weakness with this baby."

"It's boring," Agent Four responded as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, while his Hero Dualies' tanks glowed with vivid blue dots.

A showdown seemed inevitable, with everyone's eyes squinted and inspecting every other's slight moves and glances. Till finally, Pearl broke down laughing, with everyone else following suit.

"You guys, that was inte-" Pearl cut her words out in laughter.

Marie was more collected however, with only her eyes closed and a bright smile showing through. Marina began leaning on Pearl to try and not fall, however, through the window doors saw dark but vivid figures moving the next car's door. Her instincts blew through the happiness as she pulled Pearl and pushed her behind her. She immediately activated the Splat Brella's protective cover as a splash of dark pink ink was launched through the open door.

"Blue!" Pearl shouted, causing all the agents to match colors, and in turn, not splat each other.

Marina launched her umbrella, lodging the umbrella between the two door sides. She continued firing as a laser appeared beside her head. Marina then turned into an octopus that Agent Three placed down underneath her, which promoted Marie to let out a fully charged shot from a mile away from the other end of the car. Agent Eight then splated a path of ink to the rest of the car, which Callie used to swim to the front and trade spots with Marina. As the umbrella finally broke, Callie popped out of the light blue ink and flung a large blob of ink at the open doorway. As the ink settled, a few Octarians were splatted, causing the group to track their eyes towards the other car.

"Hello agents," a green blob on a metal pole with wheels called through a funnel like speaker.

"You have to be kidding me," Agent Eight whispered to herself.

"I see that you have been getting better at inking, in general," the green blob insulted.

Agent Eight stomped her way to where Callie is, past Marina, "and you are starting to sound better, with your talking and all."

"Good try though, wasn't good," the green blob responded before sending out a glowing blue object flying from his body.

Agent Eight moved to the side and the glowing blue mask-like object disintegrated as it hit the ink-covered floor.

"Good try," Agent Eight whispered before throwing toxic ink at the doorway.

Then all of a sudden, more Octarians appeared as the walls of the doorway were ripped off. An army of Octarians surrounded the car. Agent Four, Agent Three and Marie turned their heads towards the other end of the car, as the door was driven inwards. Pearl looked over her shoulder and saw a door being busted into. Agent Four sprayed all the surfaces with ink before the walls, including the door, were ripped off. Marie's laser appeared, causing Agent Four to crouch a little, which launched a large line of ink. A few Octarians were splatted, but a spray of ink came through from both sides of the car. A war had begun, with ink being sprayed over, only causing a few Octarians to fall.

"I hope this works," Pearl shouted as she got out a pair of Tenta Missile Launchers.

Pearl bent down, causing the launchers to face forward, with the targets already locked on, "Booyah!"

The missiles were launched out, dodging Agent Four and Marie. Each and every missile reached their targets, decimating the group, with only three very damaged Octarians left. With Marina, Agent Three, Eight, and Callie's added firepower, the Octarians were shredded down to four.

"Tar Tar, get back here!" Agent Eight demanded, causing her to inch forward at the retreating blob.

Marina saw Agent Eight's movement and launched another umbrella, giving her more cover to move forward.

"Four switch!" Marina shouted, causing Agent Four to transform into a squid and swim to Marina, before she did the same, ending in front of Marie.

Agent Four rolled and launched a Burst Bomb at Agent Eight's line of fire, inking three Octarians. Agent Eight took the opportunity and blasted the same three Octarians.

"Stay there you three, we'll get you up later," Agent Eight called at the unconscious octolings before sending another blast.

Callie hopped up and sent a line of ink for cover. Agent Three inked enough surfaces, which drove her forward to where Agent Eight was, and stomping a Splashdown. The rest of the Octarians fell unconscious to the large blast of ink, which left Commander Tartar exposed.

"We're ending you off," Agent Eight shouted.

However, another blue mask was shot from Tartar's body. Agent Eight dodged the mask, however Agent Four was behind Agent Eight, and he was not prepared. The mask punched Agent Four's face, as the blue object glowed, causing Agent Four to scream in struggle to rip the mask off. Marie's attention turned to the screaming Agent Four, who she immediately swam to.

"This might hurt Four, I'm sorry," Marie apologized in advance before sending a low-tide shot to Agent Four's covered side.

However, his head dodged the shot, as his other limbs flung all over the place.

"I'm sorry Marie," Agent Four struggled to push out, "I love you."

Then, his face turned pale, causing Agent Three to scream, "Watch out!"

Agent Four then proceeded to turn against his own teammates and fire and roll. He then pushed Agent Eight to the side, grabbing ahold of the pole Tartar was resting on. Marie then followed the dashing inkling, before he hopped out of the train through the blasted hole on the two cars. She did not second think her line of action, as she jumped out, following Agent Four.

"Well, let's go follow them!" Agent Eight shouted, still on the ground, before the group began preparing to jump.


	28. Chapter 28: Come Back to Me

Chapter Twenty-eight: Come Back to Me

"Four!" Marie pleaded, "Come back!"

Agent Four however kept going, finally reaching the point of the train's tail passing him. He turned around to face Marie as a blast of wind waved his ponytail and loose straps on his gear. His eyes were of aggression, with his eyebrows pointing almost to the top of his nose, and his eyes squinted of deadly focus. Marie kept running, even knowing the threat that Agent Four may come and attack her at anytime. She also knows she is currently outmatched, a pair of Splat Dualies can easily take out a Splat Charger, given the right environment. The right environment it was, the surrounding ground of the tracks were flat and even, giving Marie no cover. Splat Dualies do not need such cover, as a simple roll can dodge any shot from a vulnerable Splat Charger.

As Marie slowed down she focused on Agent Four, who was just staring at her with anger, "Agent Four, you need to come back. I need you."

Agent Four kept staring, as if he heard nothing, however, Agent Four's mind is still battling the mask. His consciousness is still grasping at any advantage to push back. However, the mask was no less powerful than the one put on Agent Three, who was more experience and more hardened than Agent Four. He placed Tartar down gently, as if he was preparing to swiftly dash at Marie. Marie knew that her situation is a dire one, the train moves fast, and so by the time that the rest had jumped out, quite a long distance had already been covered. Battle will most likely come before the reinforcements.

As Agent Four prepared for a run, bending his knees, Marie pleaded one more time as she charged her Splat Charger, "Please Four...I do not want to lose you again..."

Although Agent Four's consciousness was fighting hard, his compassion and regret could not be shown through his body, only with a small twitch in the eye. He was trapped in his own body, bathing in the inevitable possibilities that only meant pain and suffering for those who were around him. Agent Four cried in his own slice of his mind, knowing that he is serving the one that caused harm to his octoling friend, and that he is to hurt the only one he loved so dearly.

"I'm sorry Marie," Agent Four's consciousness called, "I hope you do well. It's your turn to save me..."

Then, in a blink of an eye, Agent Four rolled forward, creating a single stream of ink that he could swim on. Marie took a wild shot that inevitably missed and landed close to Agent Four's left. Agent Four morphed back into an inkling and sprayed the general area in front of him before returning into the pool of ink. Agent Four's dark pink ink was that of ink that showed pain, a mind that could not vibrantly call his own body his own. Marie began hesitating, as the distance between the two slowly closed, with Agent Four's shots only a few steps away from reaching. Her experience and skills were still in her, as she dodged Agent Four's Burst Bomb and swam through her own ink. Agent Four had to cancel all of his momentum as Marie passed him by, only a step away from contacting each other. Marie's ink was scarce and only a few puddles were on the ground, however, that was what was needed. Just enough ink was available in Marie's disposal, as she began creating another distant gap between her and Agent Four.

"I'm sorry Four," Marie called before unleashing a fully-charged shot.

The shot missed, but interrupted Agent Four's swimming towards Marie. Roles have reversed, now Agent Four is struggling to find ground that he can freely move in. Without a breath, Agent Four threw a Burst Bomb on his feet, giving him more than ample room to roll without rolling to Marie's ink. Marie's Charger finally reached full power, however, she pointed the barrel behind her, giving her a path to swim and create more distance. She took no moment to think and swam to the end of her line. Knowing that she is close to her special charging up, she gave herself more room by shooting lines from her position. Agent Four then rolled away from the ink mess and ended up on more grass. He proceeded to start again, firing forward, trying to close the gap. As Marie prepared another shot, Agent Four's experience shined through as he made a line perpendicular to Marie's line of sight. Marie's Splat Charger finally reached full power, with the laser leading Agent Four. However, when Marie fired the shot, Agent Four morphed into an inkling and pulled a Burst Bomb out as if he was to throw it. However, he merely cancelled his momentum and began swimming the opposite direction, of his previous path.

"Four, I know you're in there," Marie shouted, "Just keep fighting!"

Agent Four's consciousness grew tired, fighting off the mask, but he did not want to give up. However, his body kept fighting Marie. The slow cycle of Marie firing a full shot, only Agent Four to cancelling his momentum went on, till Agent Four's range reached Marie. Agent Four then changed his strategy. Marie began panicking, as she began firing sub-powered shots. However, Marie had more than enough room to dodge Agent Four's aggressive pot shots and sprays. Finally, she collected herself, firing a full shot just to the right of Agent Four, giving her a path and to slow down Agent Four. She took the path, again, passing Agent Four and giving him a glance. However, Agent Four sprayed blindly, inking Marie a tiny bit. Marie slowed down a bit, but still reached the end of her shot.

"I'm sorry Four," Marie whispered to herself and she charged her Sting Ray, "forgive me..."

Agent Four saw the small stream and rolled away from the large radius of the Sting Ray. Marie followed Agent Four, but was not able to catch up to his movements. As Agent Four sprayed his path, his Tenta Missiles were charged. When Marie was done with her Sting Ray, Agent Four brought out his Tenta Missiles. As he locked onto Marie, Marie fully charged her Splat Charger and fired it towards Agent Four. As the missiles were released, Marie dashed towards Agent Four, with small pink circles following her paths. Splashes of ink did not touch Marie, giving Marie full momentum towards Agent Four, who was still recovering from his special. When Agent Four sprayed forward, Marie already morphed back into an inkling. As she made air, her laser tracked Agent Four's still body, then finally, the Splat Charger was fully charged.

Marie then flicked her aim to aim towards the glowing mask and released her charge. Agent Four was knocked back and even flipped due to the proximity of the charge. He landed on his stomach, groaning and screeching into the ground in pain. Agent Four wrapped his head with his arms, with his elbows giving him room between him and the ink. The mask was off, but Agent Four's mind was not ready for the sudden pull back. Agent Four felt awkward in his own body, but his mind was that of only pain and suffering. Marie was filled with regret as she shook of the pink ink when approaching Agent Four.

With the dualies and charger on the ground submerged in their own ink, Marie took Agent Four and held him close. The top of his head was resting on her abdomen, while his arms wrapped around Marie, tightening every second. Marie rested herself on her own legs, while Agent Four's body laid on her thighs. Agent Four then crawled his way up Marie, which Marie gladly helped in doing. She rested the side of Agent Four's head on her chest as Agent Four pulled his arms close to his chest, shaking and in shock. Marie wrapped her arms around Agent Four as he began wailing, with no echo returning from the grassy flats. Agent Four's tears were that of bitter agony, as every tear that fell caused him to shake and shiver, discomforting his own body. Every tear came with regret, as his mind was still collecting all of what he had done, and what he had almost done.

His mind only collected pain, as his mind pieced together the masks' demands to ink Marie and empowering its own desire to cause harm. He did not want to harm or hurt Marie, but the mask made him want to. As Marie tried propping Agent Four up to look at his face, Agent Four's body declined, shaking at Marie's actions.

"No, no please..." Agent Four pleaded and whimpered through his tear covered face, "please stay with me."

"I will, I'll do it for you Four..." Marie responded, already having forgiveness in her words.

"Stay, stay," Agent Four begged, shaking as more beads of tears ran down his cheeks, ending on Marie's clothing.

"I will, I will," Marie compassionately answered, echoing the words that were spoken during the night when it was her who was pleading for him to protect her.

 _ **The End of Act Five: Echo, Echoing, Echos**_

* * *

 _As Act Five comes to a close, we reach the last Act... It is quite sad that I am going to have to let this one go soon, but I have to move on. However, it's not going to end in a way some may think. I have plans for this fan fiction, however, I will only reveal more as soon as I finalize said plans. Speaking of fan fiction, Blue and Orange is already near its half-way point. So, after Blue and Orange, I need a new project. What should I write about after? I'm heavily leaning on something about Agent Three and Eight, since they spend some time together during the Octo Expansion, however, if a better idea comes, shoot them my way. Thank you for reading this far, it's been a pleasure to keep you invested this far into the story... Again, thank you to every reader, reviewer or not, rated or not, thank you, I appreciate you spending your limited time on this Earth to read something made by some random person...thank you..._


	29. Chapter 29: Waking Up to You

Chapter Twenty-nine: Waking Up to You

As a hum in a small warm room reverberated, a drained Inkling wakes up from his deep slumber. His left arm woke up tingling as he presses his body's weight on it, he was forced to adjust it. As the inkling woke up, a sleeping grey tentacled, bubbly, and welcoming face greeted him. However, this face was staring back at him, with her deep and complex set of eyes.

The humming stopped, and the female Inkling face spoke, "Morning Four..."

"Morning Marie," Agent Four whispered back, not entirely sure that the body next to him was even Marie, but who else would it be...

"We need cuter names to be honest," Marie chuckled while cupping Agent Four's cheeks with her left hand.

"Well, we're smart and all, but we can't think of anything more clever than 'Four' for me," Agent Four responded while his right hand was placed over Marie's hand.

Marie shrugged as much as she could under her own pressure, "Should we change that?"

He smiled, "Well, it was your idea that we needed something better..."

"You're adorable," Marie dodged the response, "you've been asleep for a long time..."

Agent Four adjusted himself to be more comfortable, "What time is it?"

"Well," Marie started, "it's past the afternoon, that's for sure."

"What have you've been doing then," Agent Four asked, responding to the absurd time.

Marie shrugged, "Been on my phone, I got food and ate it without you even noticing."

Agent Four chuckled, "That's how down I am..."

"Well, we had a lot of things to do," Marie whispered.

Agent Four's memories flashed back to the previous night. He remembered his consciousness entering some shock when he finally received controlled of his body, after being trapped in his own funny. Agent Four was resting on Marie for about half an hour, before he could hold himself up with his own legs. The sudden pull from controlling his body, to fighting to stay conscious, to controlling back his body was a rollercoaster and a half. He fought on however, scarred from what he saw his body do. Marie was almost hurt because of him, he almost hurt the only girl he loved. Moreover, he helped the same blob that wanted to destroy the entirety of Inkopolis, which was an action he thought he would never do.

Speaking of the blob, he felt useless. The rest of the group had to tackle the blob on a pole down, while he was closer. Except he himself did not capture the blob, it had to be the others. While the others ran and ran hard for the blob, he was crying in Marie's arms. For hours, he could not let go of himself, he felt dull and futile to the situation.

"Four," Marie calmly called, pulling Agent Four out of his wide eyed flashback.

She slowly pecked his lips and caressed Agent Four's face, "It's okay, do not worry about last night."

Agent Four looked at Marie, with his mind flashing moments of the night before, when he saw himself trying to ink Marie, and when he was in her arms. He gulped before exhaling his worries, propelling them away from him. Marie's comforting hands kept him anchored to reality. Agent Four only wanted Marie, he only wanted to stay to reality.

"I'm fine," Agent Four whispered, "I think I'm fine..."

He only wanted to lay with Marie, only to stay in a calm aura and never leave.

"Winyi weria tyutteratesokamo," Marie sung quietly as Agent Four stared at her, "Hyarihyari herahora finyinyi..."

"Are you singing Ink Me Up?" Agent Four asked through his chuckles as Marie bobbed her head to the beat that only the mind can hear.

"Winyi weria tyutterateni wenoa," Marie continued to sing, with her face surprisingly bright, unlike her usual half effort look, "Is there a problem?"

"No no, not at all, keep going," Agent Four invited.

"Nyinyineno," Marie sung more elongated than the actual tempo before leaping up to her feet on the bed.

Her hand was swift enough to grab Agent Four's hands, which caused him to sit up as she threw herself up.

"Honyahirae nyurunino," Marie sung as she loosely followed the dance to the song, more erratic and relaxed than her usual Squid Sister performance, "Weneninononi wenenoo.!"

"I can never get you, you're lazy but also the one to jump up from the bed and start dancing," Agent Four added to the situation, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too," Marie responded, winking before continuing, "Honyahirae hyururino!"

Agent Four swayed to the beat, in sync with Marie's dancing and quite easy dance moves, "Wiinyi weenuu nononinu!"

As he followed he swiftly added while Marie stopped singing to breathe, "You even sing your cousin's parts, geez."

"Like our parts are any different," Marie playfully argued before returning back to the dance with a full breath, "Menifirae nainea!"

"Nonowieni nononeo," the pair sung together as Marie brightly smiled to Agent Four singing with her.

"Honyahi wiiniinee," the pair prepared for the last line, "Honyahi niiniinuunuuna na!"

The two laughed and shared a moment of bliss and sweet seconds.

"So, who's better," Marie asked, "Squid Sisters or Off the Hook?"

"Squid Sisters," Agent Four answered without a second to think.

Marie chuckled before sitting down to Agent Four's level, "You sure you think that the Squid Sisters are more objectively better? Or are you saying that just because Marie is asking Agent Four who's better?"

"Well for one, Spicy Calamari Inkantation, which still holds the best kicking-butt song in the world, and also holds the record for largest amount of puns in one song title," Agent Four responded, "I swear, Callie must've written that title."

"I actually don't remember," Marie curiously whispered as she scratched her head to try and remember who wrote the title.

"Also," Agent Four continued, "the Squid Sisters has the most beautiful singer in the world in it."

"You sure you're saying that because it's true, and not because you slept with me," Marie jokingly asked, impersonating an investigator's voice.

"That's only the bonus," Agent Four answered through his laugh, "the real kicker is I'm with you."

"So you're saying that you only like the Squid Sisters more is because you're with one of them," Marie playfully responded.

"I legitimately prefer your music," Agent Four responded with a hint of defensiveness, "besides, I didn't even recognize you when you recruited me at the outpost."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Marie curiously added as she remembers the exact moment the two entered that awkward silence, with her in her signature pose.

Agent Four shrugged, "Cut me some slack here ma'am."

Marie changed the topic, having fun with poking at Agent Four's mind, "So how is it like sleeping with one of the Squid Sisters."

"Well, Marie," Agent Four started, trying not to show any redness through his cheeks, "I do not know what it is like to sleep with any other individual other than you, and I plan on keeping that."

"That's not what I meant dumb-dumb," Marie teased as she knocked on Agent Four's head, "I meant, do you like doing the stuff we do?"

"Explicitly," Agent Four started, "yes, yes I do. Besides, it doesn't change anything that you are a pop-star. I'm still like doing stuff with Marie, not Marie the Squid Sister."

"Quite the charmer there Four," Marie smiled with a flood of red, "your charisma has been increasing since day one. I still remember you staring blankly at me...you were not one to talk very much."

"Well someone has been chipping away at the wall my voice hid behind," Agent Four elusively responded with.

Marie smiled before taking her right hand and caressing the side of Agent Four's mouth, "I'm glad I did the things I did with you. All the long term, the committing, the relying, everything."

"What do you mean committing," Agent Four asked, curious, slightly concerned that Marie may have been tempted to cheat.

"Well, I feel like there's a better word for that," Marie responded, "Some part of my mind that you were just some random Inkling. That the most you would ever be was a work friend. However, I knew I wanted more. I needed to give the love that I had for someone else to you, the other guy wouldn't accept it and didn't appreciate my efforts, but you did. He left me with all of this passion unspent, and I had to dump it on someone."

"That was after you two broke up right," Agent Four asked, referring to the previous boyfriend Marie had.

"Yeah. I had plans, looked at him and only him, loved him and only him, but I didn't get anything back," Marie whispered, thinking back to the past she regretted, "after he left, I had to find someone to fill in the void that my mind and heart had, and you accepted it without question."

Agent Four smiled at Marie acknowledging his efforts for the both of them, "I remember when you were helping me through all those nights. You prevented a lot of them from ending badly. All of that, and you didn't steal me away from him, you still had dignity."

He smiled, "I couldn't do that, nor did I want to. I just wanted you to be happy."

"And that's why you were more than fit to have my love," Marie whispered with a hint of seduction, "and I am more than glad that you accepted it."

"Is this a real drive or are you teasing me like those nights," Agent Four responded, causing Marie to chuckle.

"Would that matter though?" Marie asked, "you still love me either way right?"

Agent Four smiled of pure love and desire for Marie, "Yes, yes I do..."

* * *

 _That Splatoon wiki really helped with the lyrics. Also, the end isn't there yet, however, I am going to show some plans. I'm planning to follow up to this story, still following Marie and Agent Four. I just like the dynamics that I've built up with them, and I really want to see how far I could have it, without milking it of course. Still thinking of a title though...Inkling Captivation?_ _Also, one more thing, I may or may not be writing a smut piece on the chapter "Early Gift" so, maybe don't be surprised when an adult-rated fan fiction pops out of no where..._


	30. Chapter 30: Stand By Me

Chapter Thirty: Stand By Me

As days grew to nights and nights grew to days, Agent Four and Marie begin to root each other into the other. Each spoken word, each spoken glance, each wink, is one of meaning and passion. Though a disagreement may arise from a difference in opinion or objective, the night would always end with the two tightly wrapping each other in their arms. The two had quickly learned how to settle arguments, as their occupation or trade requires them to think outside the box, or to otherwise solve problems in unconditional ways. Either way, the problem is either fixed right away, or the problem is postponed, only to be fixed by some odd solution. The problems have been becoming sparser and less problematic, as the two adopted and learned each other's pattern of thinking or equating.

As Marie steps out of the Battle Lobby, she sees a recognizable face underneath the afternoon sun. Her eyes lock onto the eyes of the face, the smooth and round features point to the eyes, that reflect those of the sky. She smiles as she sees Agent Four smile at her appearance.

"It seems like the roles have reversed," Marie says as she steps out the Lobby, her Splat Charger still covered in pink from her last engagement.

Agent Four smiles as he keeps his arms tucked behind his back, "I guess it quite does there Ms. Observant."

Marie giggles as she approaches confident inkling, but he is clearly hiding something behind his back, "Is that a nicer way of insulting my ability to state the obvious?"

"I was not trying to, but your observations are just," Agent Four responds as Marie ends, only a breath away from him.

She smiles and pecks his lips, which was a hidden desire Agent Four was not fond of showing in public, "What are you hiding behind your back there?"

Agent Four steps back once to give room to a simple white box with a note that reads, "to her."

"What's this," Marie asks as she happily accepts the box, leaning her charger on her leg.

Agent Four happily answers as Marie gladly accepts the box, "Food, it is just food."

Marie smiles as she opens the box to see that Agent Four had not lied, "You know you didn't have to Four."

"I wanted to," Agent Four responded, "besides, it's fair, taking into account that one time you came to me with that bottle."

"Thank you so much," Marie brightly says as she inspects every single piece of delicacy in the box.

"Don't abuse the box, it's a box," Agent Four joked as Marie pokes her utensils into the food, "you don't want to spill everything inside of it."

"Did you make it yourself," Marie asks, "please tell me it was made by you,"

"I had nothing better to do in the house," Agent Four responds in a lively manner, "I was alone, lonely, and I wanted to see you. So what better way of doing that, than to just bring over food you know you'll like."

"I love you," Marie announces quietly before stuffing her face.

Agent Four chuckles at Marie as she stuffs her face, not even sitting down or preparing before, "I love you too."

As Marie chewed with her eyes closed, Agent Four spots Marina and Pearl sticking their faces on the glass wall. The fans outside were slightly weirded out as Marina and Pearl stares deafeningly at Marie and Agent Four. Marina and Pearl pull back slightly to give themselves ample room to wave. Agent Four smiled before waving back at the two that were considered matchmakers for Agent Four and Marie. Marina takes her laptop and fiddles with it, causing Pearl to twist to the left, trying to find out what is on the screen. Pearl laughed as Marina finishes the final touches and details.

"Kiss her," the screen says, with hearts and stick figures of Marie and Agent Four kissing.

Agent Four's eyebrows fell as he pointed to Marie as she stuffs her face. Marina looks at Marie with a slightly different angle and sees Marie eating, her mouth full and everything. Pearl was seen rushing out the door, with Marina following her with her eyes as much as she could. Agent Four's eyes widened, knowing what will ensue next. Pearl was seen drifting around the corner, who immediately locked eyes with Agent Four.

Marie swallowed and saw that Agent Four's eyes were widened, "What's wrong, what are you looking a-"

"Yup," Agent Four responded as Pearl rushed towards them, held on to both Inklings, and dragged them to the studio.

Dragging was lighthearted, Agent Four and Marie was letting Pearl guide them to the studio. Marina poked her head out, worried, as Pearl was seen with Agent Four and Marie. Surprisingly, Marie did not spill any of her food, nor did she accidentally spit out anything. Agent Four looked out of it, he just wanted Pearl's mission to be done and over with.

"Marina!" Pearl called across the alley, "secure package!"

"Geez Pearlie," Marina sighed, "you need to leave these two alone."

"I will!" Pearl responded as she ended in front of Marina, "after this..."

Marina sighed again before moving Pearl out of the way. She was surprised that Pearl was able to drag the two agents in, despite her size, however in reality, the two was too tired or exhausted to fight back.

"Four, Marie!" Pearl called as the two were pulled back into reality.

"Yes Pearl," Agent Four answered as Marie stuffed her face to avoid questioning.

Marina scratched her head, "I don't think you should as-"

"Are you two together," Pearl asked.

Agent Four placed his hands on his forehead, "Pearl I think you need to-"

"Just making sure," Pearl interrupted, "I already forgot."

"Fair, fair," Agent Four, trying to use his charisma to escape the questioning.

"Are you two happy," Pearl asked with a strict and blunt voice.

"Yes," Marie answered after swallowing, knowing her being questioned is inevitable.

"Okay, you two are free," Pearl announced, surprising every single soul around her.

Agent Four and Marie looked at each other, "Uhh okay..."

Marie immediately pulled Agent Four outside, with the box of food still on one hand. The door was held open by Marina, who quietly closed after the two exited.

"You are really explosive Pearl..." Marina commented.

Pearl shrugged, "That a problem there Reena?"

Marina chuckled before walking past Pearl and answering, "No, no, not at all."

As Marie pulled Agent Four back to the square, with Agent Four sighing.

"I feel like this has happened to you before," Marie commented, causing Agent Four to respond.

Agent Four nodded, "Yeah, it happened before."

Marie exhaled as they arrived at the outside rim of the square, "Well, I think I need to escape her for a few."

"Yeah, yeah," Agent Four nodded in agreement.

The two shared a moment of rest, with Marie still eating, almost done the box. Agent Four waited till Marie was done before talking, to make sure Marie was concentrated.

"Well, how was it," Agent Four asked as Marie closed the box with all the trash in it.

Marie smiled, "I loved it."

Agent Four was given the box so that there would be no littering. He happily accepted the box, disdained seeing the trash and rubbish all around the square.

"So, what are you going to do while I finish up my last few games," Marie asked as Agent Four softly looked at her.

"Wait," Agent Four answered, giving him an idea to add a little bit of romance, "like you did with me."

Marie giggled before kissing Agent Four and dashed to the Battle Lobby. He threw away the box as soon as Marie disappear behind the door, giving him a few moments of free time. Agent Four sat near the seats outside the Battle Lobby, waiting patiently for his sweet Marie. Oddly enough, he never saw Marie as Agent Two, yet he is only known to Marie as Agent Four. The only different name he had ever gotten was "Four" and even then the first time he was referred to that name, Marie was more than reluctant to continue calling him that. After that first use, Marie had been more careful referring to Agent Four, only using the most obscure pronouns. His mind was lost in memories of Marie's soft voice playing through the radio, the voice that motivated him to keep going forward, despite the challenges. He pulls out his squidphone and scrolls down to the old photos he had of events after the rescue of Callie. A picture of him and Marie with Callie in the background trying to wipe of the ink that both him and Marie sprayed on her for being kidnapped again. His mind lost track of time as he feels Marie approach his right side.

"You looking through old photos," a soft voice reels him back into reality.

Agent Four nodded, "Yeah,"

Marie moves to stand in front of Agent Four and catches his attention, "Get up Four."

Agent Four complies and stands only a breath away from Marie, who smiled and softly asks a simple question, "Do you want to make new memories of me?"

"Yes," the ponytail-bearing Inkling answered, his hoodie and pair of runners hugging the echoing clothing of Marie.

The two kissed, cleansing the past, yearning, to conceive new memories together...

 _ **The End of Act Six: A New Reality Together**_

* * *

 _That's the end of the main story...wow...it feels weird...it's quite sad to let this one go. However, I have finalized a few plans. I am making a "sequel" to this fan fiction. It'll be called "Inkling Captivation" and it will follow a different format... However, it is not all sure... There's a distasteful kick to announcing a plan...but I hope it's for the better. Anyways, thank you, thank you for joining this adventure, but we must call an end to the show. Thank you for reading all the way through, I hope you all had a fun time, thank you._


End file.
